


Malec Alphabet Soup

by erucchii



Series: Alphabet Soup Series [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Alec, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Omega!Alec, Pregnant Alec, Pregnant Magnus, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Top Magnus, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty six (from A-Z), stand-alone one-shots about Magnus and Alec.</p><p>Chapter 1: Anniversary (mpreg)<br/>Chapter 2: Birthday<br/>Chapter 3: Cuddle<br/>Chapter 4: Dork<br/>Chapter 5: Everyday<br/>Chapter 6: Family (part 1 of the Bane-Lightwood Family Series)/(mpreg)<br/>Chapter 7: Goodbye (character death)<br/>Chapter 8: Hand<br/>Chapter 9: Injured (part 2 of the Bane-Lightwood Family Series)<br/>Chapter 10: Jealousy<br/>Chapter 11: Kiss (mpreg)<br/>Chapter 12: Late (part 3 of the Bane-Lightwood Family Series)/(mpreg)<br/>Chapter 13: Mortality<br/>Chapter 14: Neglected (smut)<br/>Chapter 15: Opposite (part 4 of the Bane-Lightwood Family Series)<br/>Chapter 16: Pregnant (Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic)/ (mpreg)<br/>Chapter 17: Quality (Time) (part 5 of the Bane-Lightwood Family Series)<br/>Chapter 18: Rape (Aftermath) (mentions of rape)<br/>Chapter 19: Surprise (mpreg)<br/>Chapter 20: Timing (spoiler: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy)/ (smut)<br/>Chapter 21: Upset (Mpreg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here, and was frustrated that I can't just import from fanfiction.net orz  
> Anyways, this was supposed to be romantic and fluffy, but I was reading M-rated Spirk fanfics while writing this, so yeah... However, unlike the hot and steamy Spirk fanfics, my lemon is a bad lemon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare.

**Chapter 1: A - Anniversary**

Magnus was in a happy mood when he entered his Brooklyn apartment. It was his and Alec’s one-year anniversary, and he wanted to make it a special first anniversary for Alec. He had planned for them to go on a romantic, candlelight dinner, and then, maybe take a romantic walk by the river before returning home.

However, when he opened the door to his and Alec’s room, he saw his boyfriend curled up on the bed, sleeping. He gently sat on his side of the bed. ‘My darling Alexander,’ he thought, as he brushed a hand over Alec’s tousled raven hair, ‘he must have been really tired.’ Alec stirred slightly, but did not wake up. Magnus took in the sight of his boyfriend. The nineteen years old teen was wearing a casual, oversized black sweater, and wore black slacks instead of his usual jeans. 

He placed his right hand gently on Alec’s abdomen, while his other hand continued to caress Alec’s hair. It wasn’t obvious yet, but he could feel the slight bump on Alec’s stomach. It had surprised them both when it happened. Lilith’s Children were sterile, and they were both male, so it was biologically impossible. However, they were stories, old stories from a few hundred years ago, about male pregnancies. They had also deduced that because of who Magnus father was, Magnus’s power could sometimes be unpredictable, which contributed to the creation of new life within Alec. 

“God, no one knows how much I love you,” he muttered, as he leaned down to place a kiss on Alec’s forehead. He decided the romantic dinner, and the walk could wait.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Alec’s eyes fluttered open, and a yawn escaped his mouth as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He sat up on the bed, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 2100 hours. He gasped. He had dinner plans with Magnus tonight. He wondered why the latter didn’t wake him up.

He heard noise coming from the sitting room, and knew it was Magnus. He made his way down the hallway, and into the sitting room. Magnus was on the couch, with Chairman Meow on his lap, watching Project Runway. He walked silently to the couch, and snuggled next to his boyfriend.

Magnus grinned when he felt Alec’s presence, and wrapped his hand around Alec’s shoulder, so that Alec could rest his head on Magnus’s chest. “Finally decided to grace me with your presence, sleeping beauty?” he teased.

Alec blushed slightly, and asked, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked tired,” Magnus status. He arched an eyebrow at Alec. “Something you wanted to tell me about?”

Alec sighed. “I went out patrolling with Jace.” He knew Magnus didn’t like him going out on patrols ever since they found out about his pregnancy.

“Hmm,” was Magnus’s reply, his eyes never leaving the television screen. Chairman Meow chose that moment to jump off the couch. Smart cat.

Alec knew Magnus was slightly angry, so he climbed onto Magnus’s lap, something the 18 years old him would definitely not do. He cupped Magnus’s face with both his hands, forcing the warlock to look at him. 

“I know you hated it when I put myself in danger, especially in my condition. But you didn’t have to worry all the time.” He leaned forward, softly kissed Magnus on the lips. “I was careful, and Jace didn’t even let me get close to any demons.” He kissed Magnus again. “Don’t be angry,” he whispered.

Magnus put both his hands around the back of Alec’s head, letting them tangle in Alec’s hair, gently pulling Alec closer, and kissed Alec hard. Alec was surprised, but responded to the kiss, his hands wrapped around Magnus’s neck. When Alec’s lips parted slightly, Magnus’s tongue swept into Alec’s mouth, exploring the familiar wet cavern. A moan escaped Alec’s throat as Magnus nibbled Alec’s bottom lip and deepened the kiss, his hands disappeared under Alec’s sweater. 

Magnus broke the kiss when they both needed air. They were both panting, their face an inch apart, their nose almost touching. “I can never be angry with you, Alexander, not anymore,” he whispered in Alec’s right ear, as the event that led to their short breakup flashed in his mind. “I was just scared of losing you.”

Alec had goose bumps when he felt Magnus’s breath near his neck. “I know.” Alec put his hands on the side of Magnus’s face, using his left thumb to sweep across Magnus’s cheekbone, as he softly planted kisses on the corner of Magnus’s mouth, and on his lips. He trailed kisses along Magnus’s jaw, all the way to his ear. Magnus could feel Alec breath on his skin, another moan escaped Alec’s throat when he continued to play with Alec’s nipples.

“Magnus,” Alec whimpered, as his erection began to harden. 

Magnus knew that ever since the pregnancy progressed, Alec had become quite sensitive. He captured Alec’s mouth once again, while carrying the latter into their bedroom. Using his leg, he pushed the door shut, and gently laid Alec onto the bed. With a snap of his fingers, their clothes disappeared. 

Alec tried to suppress a shudder at the coldness when his clothes disappeared. He blushed when he saw Magnus staring at him, lust in his eyes. It didn’t matter the number of times his boyfriend had seen him naked, Alec still get embarrassed when Magnus looked at him that way.

“God, you’re beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus said, pinning Alec’s hands above his head. Careful of Alec’s abdomen, he leaned down and trailed light kisses on Alec’s throat and neck, before sucking the skin and biting it lightly, marking Alec. The sound Alec produced was like music to his ears. 

Alec’s breath hitched, and moaned when Magnus licked his right nipple, and used his teeth to tug it lightly, while Magnus rolled his left nipple between his fingers.   
“Magnus, please,” he whimpered, his erection digging into Magnus’s hip. 

“Patience, darling,” Magnus replied, moving his mouth to Alec’s left nipple. When the rosy buds were erect, he trailed kisses down to Alec’s distended stomach. He smiled, before kissing it softly, his hands roaming Alec’s body, his shoulder, his sides.

Despite himself, Alec couldn’t help but smile. Magnus loved the baby, a lot. Ever since they found out that he was pregnant, every time they were making out or having sex, Magnus would always kiss his belly. However, Alec was getting impatient. He growled, “Magnus, I need you to take me, now.”

Magnus chuckled. “You are really impatient, darling.” He straightened up, and grabbed a lube from the drawer of his bedside table. Alec had started touching himself when Magnus coated his fingers thoroughly with the lubricant. He gave Alec a cheeky grin before saying, “Spread you legs, darling.”

Alec complied. When Magnus inserted one of his fingers into Alec’s puckered hole, Alec all but bucked his hips in time with Magnus’s thrust. Alec heard Magnus chuckling again, before he entered his second finger, and did a scissoring motion. He inserted a third finger, and Alec cried out his name when his slender fingers hit Alec’s prostate. Alec had started whimpering again, begging Magnus to take him. When Magnus decided that Alec was prepared, he aligned his cock to Alec’s hole, gripped Alec’s hips and thrust deep into Alec.

Alec cried out Magnus’s name, as the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure hit him. Magnus leaned down to capture his mouth, while moving slowly. He wrapped his legs around Magnus’s waist, his hands tangled in Magnus’s hair as he pulled Magnus closer to him. He could feel the warmth of Magnus’s body against his own. When Magnus broke the kiss, Alec whispered, “Magnus, faster!”

Magnus did as he was told, and soon enough, Alec ejaculated, followed by Magnus. He then flopped down beside Alec, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close. Alec’s head was rested on his chest, and he placed his hand on Alec’s slightly swollen stomach. “Happy anniversary, darling,” he whispered.

Alec smiled, and replied, “Happy anniversary.”


	2. B - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hated birthday parties. He hated surprise parties even more, and especially if he was the one who will be the center of attention. 
> 
> However, sometimes, something good can come out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from fanfiction.net (under the same username)
> 
> Anyways, I don't think this is my best work...but I think it is sort of okay in the end? Therefore, I hope you all enjoy it~ :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments

**B - Birthday**

Alec had always hated party, especially if it was his own. Being the centre of attention had always made him self-conscious, and because of his usual stoic expression, others, with the exception of his siblings and friends, always stayed away from him, choosing to mingle with other people instead. 

On his birthday, he was surprised that not only did Isabelle not plan a party for him; his sister and Jace didn’t even try to drag him to a nightclub. He only received birthday wishes from them, and a small present from Isabelle and Clary, when they met up for breakfast at Taki’s. It left him suspicious, and he kept expecting one of them to drag him somewhere for a surprise party. After two weeks, and nothing happened, he began to relax.

One Saturday evening, Clary had surprised him when she came over to his and Magnus’s apartment. When he opened the apartment door, the redhead was smiling at him sheepishly. “Would you accompany me to the grocery shop?”

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, as if she had grown another head. “You came all the way to Brooklyn to ask me to accompany,” he emphasized on the last word, “you to buy groceries?”

“Yeah,” she answered, although the slight blush on her face contradicted her confident voice.

“Where’s Simon?” Clary usually did mundane things like grocery shopping, one of her chores, with her best friend. If not, she would somehow force Jace to go with her.

“Simon stayed behind at the Institute for “extra training” with Izzy,” she did the air quote. “And before you asked, I have no idea where Jace went, and you’re the only choice I have, aside from going alone.” 

He sighed. Just like him, he knew Clary hated shopping, especially grocery shopping. After the Dark War, Clary had become more comfortable with him, but she’s still not as close to him as she is with Izzy. After a moment, he sighed. “Well, at least Jace can’t complain about us not bonding.” Clary giggled, and he gave her a small smile. He moved away from the door slightly and said, “Come in, and make yourself at home. Give me a moment to change. Just don’t touch any of Magnus’s things.”

Clary rolled her eyes, more amused than annoyed. It’s not like she hadn’t been there before. Her only reply was, “Aye, aye, captain.”

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I thought we’re supposed to buy groceries,” Alec narrowed his eyes at Clary.

“I have not eaten lunch, so just indulge me, and have evening tea with me before we buy the groceries,” Clary looked at him with pleading eyes. 

He resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. Instead, he nodded, “Let’s have tea then.”

They went to a comfy-looking café, family-owned, which is called ‘Belle’s Café’. Clary went there sometimes, with Simon, or her mom, since it was only one block from the grocery shop Clary and her mom frequently shopped at.

They spent almost an hour at the café. The atmosphere between them was awkward, mostly because they couldn’t think of anything to talk about, and their conversations always died after exchanging a few words. Clary had to kick herself mentally. Why did she have to draw the shortest straw?

Once Alec was done with his coffee and brioche, he glanced at his wristwatch. “Should we get going?” he asked Clary.

Clary nodded, finishing the last of her tea. It was already 5:15 p.m. After buying the groceries, they should still be on schedule. When they went to the counter to pay, much to Clary’s protests, Alec paid for them both. It took them another hour to buy the groceries. After Clary paid, and they were walking out of the store, Alec  
stated, “At this rate, we’re going to need a cab.” Clary agreed. 

It took them approximately fifteen minutes to get a cab. By the time they reached Clary’s house, it was already dark. Alec and Clary both carried a plastic bag each in both hands. From the windows, he could see that the inside of the house was dark. He asked, “Is there no one home?”

“Mom and Luke went to an art exhibition,” she answered, while unlocking the door. He was confused why they went through the front door, instead of the kitchen door at the other side, but think nothing of it. 

He tensed as soon as he stepped into the house. Something did not feel right. Sure enough, a second later, the light was turned on, calls of “Surprise!” and “Happy belated birthday!” came from various places in the living room, and confetti and glitters were aimed at him. 

His eyes widened at the grinning faces in Luke’s living room. He turned to the grinning Clary, “You knew about this?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Sorry, they made me distract you and bring you here.”

“Alec!” Izzy cried, and ran towards her brother to give him a hug. “You were surprised, weren’t you?”

He schooled his features and calmly stated, “My birthday was two weeks ago.”

Isabelle gave him a look that said, ‘Duh!’ and replied, “That’s why we did this two weeks after your birthday. You didn’t suspect a thing.”

Alec rolled his eyes, and then, narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend when the warlock walked towards him. “You were in on this.”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus exclaimed, eyes twinkling with mischief as he kissed Alec on the tip of his nose. “Happy belated birthday.” Then, he leaned in for a kiss on the mouth this time.

“Oi, stop making out with my brother, Bane,” Alec heard Jace yell out from the dining table. He felt the blush on his face and the tip of his ears. “We have a party going on here.”

“Shut up, goldilocks,” Magnus muttered, as he pulled away from Alec. Jace just smirked at them. 

Clary, who was already next to Jace, smacked his shoulder. Alec could faintly hear her say, “Don’t be rude!” By this time, Simon had turned on the music, and some party songs, obviously chosen by Magnus and Isabelle, were playing. He looked around the room, and noticed Maia was there, with Bat and a few other teenage wolves from her pack that he did not recognize.

There weren’t that many people there, so Alec wasn’t too uncomfortable. However, instead of dancing with Magnus, or chatting with the people present, he just stayed at the side, by the table. Magnus went next to him. “You’re not having fun.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

“I hate parties.”

“I know,” Magnus chuckled. He reached for Alec’s hand and pulled him towards the door. “Follow me,” he said, as they went out of the house. They walked across the lawn, towards Jocelyn’s small garden. He sat on the hammock, and pulled Alec gently to sit next to him. He laid his hand on Alec’s, twining their fingers together. 

“I’m sorry for being a party pooper,” Alec said softly, after he rested his head on Magnus’s shoulder. “I just—”

“I know… You just hate parties.”

“Yeah.”

They just sat there in silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Magnus gave the hammock a little push with his leg, while his head was rested on Alec’s. “Alexander,” he whispered in Alec’s hair, “I love you so much.”

There was a small smile on Alec’s face. “I know.”

“Will you marry me?” he whispered. 

Magnus could feel Alec stiffened before he sat up straight, and looked at Magnus. “Why are you suddenly asking me this?”

The expression on Magnus’s face suddenly changed, and Alec feared that he might have said the wrong thing. Magnus stood up, giving his back to Alec, and said, “Forget I said anything, Alexander.”

However, before Magnus could walk away, Alec was already on his feet. “Wait.” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s torso, pressed his body against Magnus’s, and his face buried against Magnus’s shoulder blade. “I didn’t mean to make you mad. Your question just took me by surprise.” There was a short silence, neither one said a thing, before Alec continued, “Whether we were married or not, I’ve told you, I will never leave you until I die.”

When Magnus felt the arms wrapped around him loosened, he turned to face Alec. He looked into Alec’s blue eyes that loved so much, and gently placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, caressing Alec’s cheekbone. He said, “Because I love you, I love you so much, Alexander.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips. After a while, he pulled away from Alec, their mouth only an inch apart. “For the four hundred years I’ve been alive, you’re the first person I wanted to be bonded with.” This time, he leaned forward to kiss Alec’s neck and throat, his hands wrapped around Alec’s waist, pulling the younger teen closer. “God, I want you, Alec,” Magnus’s voice was full of lust.

For some reason, that made Alec feel a jolt of arousal shot up his spine. He moaned when Magnus gently nipped at his throat. He felt on of Magnus’s hand slipping under his sweater, while the other hand rubbed his groin. He couldn’t stop another moan that escaped his throat. “Will you marry me, Alexander?” Magnus purred, his mouth still on Alec’s neck. He nibbled on a spot at Alec’s neck, where the pulse is.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” His breath hitched, and moaned Magnus’s name again when the warlock pinched and tugged one of his nipples.

Unfortunately, their make out session didn’t last long.

“Oi, Bane, I told you not to make out with brother, didn’t I,” Jace hollered at their direction, from the entrance door to Luke’s house. 

Soon after, they heard Jace yelped when Clary and Isabelle his shoulders. Well, Clary hit, while Isabelle punched him.

Alec muttered something about filling Jace’s room with ducks, before rolling his eyes. Magnus, on the other hand, just said, “You know, one of these days, I might just kill your brother,” when he pulled away from Alec.

Alec laughed. “I know.” He took Magnus’s hand, and twined their fingers together. “Let’s rejoin the party, shall we?”

“If we must,” Magnus mocked sigh. “I would rather kidnap you and take you back to our apartment.”

Alec chuckled, “Come on, my silly warlock. There’s a party we have to return to,” he said, as he gently tugged Magnus’s hand.

There was a twinkle in Magnus’s eyes, before they made their way back to the house, talking and laughing along the way.


	3. C - Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever suspects Alexander Lightwood to be a cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, because of all the research I made on cuddling~ All those positions sound so cute, but alas, I couldn't write everything *sigh*   
> Ohyeah, FYI, I've never been to a nightclub before so I don't know how it really works...so don't shoot me if I get anything wrong :l
> 
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments series belongs to Cassandra Clare

**C - Cuddle**

**(1) The First Time**

The first time Magnus saw Alec; the first time Alec asked him out on a date, the first time he kissed Alec, he never pegged Alec as a cuddler. Alec always seemed to hate unnecessary touching, or public display of affections. So, when Alec finally agreed, for the first time, to sleep on the same bed with him, he was surprised to wake up in the middle of the night, and saw Alec cuddled unconsciously with him. Alec was curled close to his body, Alec’s head rested at the crook of his neck,   
Alec’s hand splayed across his chest, and one of Alec’s legs tangled with his. 

Of course, when Magnus mentioned it during breakfast, Alec’s face and the tip of his ears flushed red, and he sputtered, denying that fact. 

**(2) Movies**

Magnus was watching a rerun of Project Runway, with Chairman Meow sprawled on the couch next to him, when he heard the door to his apartment opened and closed. He frowned at first, and then a surprised look crossed his face when he saw Alec, clothes thoroughly soaked because of the rain. 

“Alexander, what are you doing here? I thought you’re spending the night at the Institute?”

“I… Father and I had a disagreement.” Alec gave Magnus a small smile, and before the warlock could ask, he continued, “I’m really cold right now, so I’m heading to the shower, okay?” He pecked Magnus on the lips, before walking towards their bedroom. 

Alec was in the shower for nearly two hours, and that made Magnus worried. He paced around the living room, before he decided to drag Alec out of the bathroom. The sight that met him when he stepped into the bathroom made him burn with rage. Alec’s skin was burning red, because of the hot water, and the look on the younger teen’s face made his heart break. 

Not caring about getting himself wet, he walked towards the shower, and turned it off. Then, he took Alec’s towel, wrapped it around his boyfriend’s shoulder, and slowly led him back into their bedroom. After Alec dried himself, Magnus made Alec sat on their bed, before walking towards their dressing table, and returning with a bottle of lotion. Alec let out a hiss when he applied the cool lotion all over Alec’s irritated skin. 

While Alec put on his dark blue, checkered pajamas, Magnus asked, “What happened with your father?”

Alec’s hands stopped for a while, before continuing to button up his shirt. “During dinner, I told everyone about our engagement. Father wasn’t too happy about it.”

He gently brushed Alec’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “We don’t need him to be happy, Alec, remember that.” Then, he pulled the boy into his embrace.

“I thought I didn’t care anymore, whether he gave his approval. But it hurts knowing he disapproves,” Alec murmured against Magnus’s chest.

Magnus rested his chin on top Alec’s head. “You and me, we are forever, darling. I’m not going to back out, and no matter how long, we will change your father’s mind.” Alec sighed and Magnus pulled away. He kissed Alec’s forehead, before he stood up, and gave Alec a big grin. “Now put on your pajama bottom, and then join me on our love couch.” His grin widened when Alec gave him an arched eyebrow. “It’s raining, a perfect night for a romance movie marathon. Don’t let Robert dampen our mood.” He was already out the door, when he glanced back, and said, “Love you, darling.”

Alec shook his fondly, and chuckled. Trust Magnus to bring his spirit up. After putting on his pants, and brushing his hair, Alec walked to the living room. Magnus had already set everything up; a bowl of popcorn and sodas on the coffee table, and Titanic was on the television screen. Magnus was sitting on the left end of the couch, a pillow on his lap, and Chairman Meow was now laying on his back, near Magnus’s feet, all four paws up in the air. Alec chuckled at the sight. 

When he dropped onto the couch, and nestled close to Magnus, his head on Magnus’s shoulder, feet on the couch, Magnus pressed play. Almost halfway through the movie, he was cuddled against Magnus; his head on Magnus’s lap, and Magnus’s hand was positioned protectively on his stomach.

**(3) Nightclub**

This was all Jace’s fault. If he hadn’t drag Alec out to the nightclub, along with Clary, Isabelle, and Simon, this wouldn’t be happening. Magnus was briefly tempted to tell Jocelyn that Jace took her seventeen years old daughter to nightclubs, before shaking the thought away. 

After the call from Isabelle, stating that Alec was drunk, and they needed him to come and get Alec, Magnus immediately drove to The Angeli Club. The name of the nightclub was ironic, but it was one of the few nightclubs with good music, that for underage teenagers. However, when he arrived, he saw Clary sitting alone by the bar, Izzy and Simon dancing, but there was no sign of Alec, or even Jace.

He crossed the dance floor, and made his way to Clary, who sat facing the dance floor. When the redhead saw him, she gave the warlock a small smile, and waved. He sat on the empty stool next to the redhead. “Hey biscuit, have you seen my fiancé?”

Clary bit her bottom lip before starting, “Don’t get mad…” 

That caused Magnus to narrow his eyes at the teenager next to him. “Clary, where exactly is Alexander?”

Clary sighed, twirling the end of her hair with her fingers. “Jace somehow managed to coaxed Alec into having a drinking competition with him, and Alec ended up drunk, and we’ve only looked away for a moment after Izzy called you, but now he’s missing.”

Magnus was about to stand up in search of Alec, but was prevented when a brunette teenage, mundane girl with heavy eyeliner and makeup went up next to him.

“Hey there. My name’s Lexi,” she gave him a seductive smile, “wanna dance?”

“Sorry sugar, but I’m not interested.”

The brunette giggled, “Aw, you don’t have to play hard to get.” 

Beside him, Magnus could hear Clary mutter under her breath, “Oh God, a giggler,” before taking a sip of her coke. “I’m not playing hard to get,” Magnus stated. “I am…bisexual.” He cringed at his lame excuse.

Another giggle, and the girl, Lexi, placed her hands around Magnus’s neck. “Well, I can remedy that.” However, before she could do anything more seductive towards Magnus, she was shoved to the side.

Magnus was surprised to see that it was Alec. At the side, Clary hid a smile behind her hand, while Jace, who appeared beside his girlfriend, openly gaped at his adopted brother. Apparently, Jace managed to drag Alec back to their seats after he found him on the roof. 

“Lay off, he’s mine,” Alec growled, glaring at the younger brunette. Then, to emphasize his claim, he straddled Magnus, grabbed Magnus’s face with both his hands, and kissed Magnus hard on the lips. Taken by surprise, Magnus lips were slightly parted, and he took this chance to shove his tongue into the warlock’s wet cavern. He moaned, nibbled Magnus’s bottom lip, and tangled his hands in Magnus’s hair. This elicited a moan of pleasure from Magnus. 

Obviously getting the message, the brunette crossed her hands to her chest, huffed, and left. Isabelle and Simon, who saw the commotion, walked towards her brother, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, and whistled. 

“Alright, brothermine,” Izzy said, “I think everyone got the message.”

“Yeah, you can stop being all possessive now,” Jace, quipped.

Alec pulled away from Magnus, both panting for breath, before he turned to his brother, and glared. And did one thing Alec normally wouldn’t do. He stuck out his tongue at Jace. Of course, currently, Alec was intoxicated. Jace’s eyes widened, Clary tried to suppress her laugh, while Izzy laughed openly when Alec leaned in for another kiss, probably just to provoke Jace. 

However, the kiss was cut short when the bartender cleared his throat. Apparently, they were showing too much public display of affection. So, Alec made do with a cuddle, leaning in for an embrace, his head rested at the crook of Magnus’s neck.

**(4) Nightmare**

Magnus was awakened in the middle of his deep sleep by the sound of whimpering from the sleeping Alec. After reaching for his iPhone, he groaned when he saw the time. It was only three o’clock in the morning. 

When the whimpering continued, he turned on the bedside lamp, and looked at Alec. The younger teen was curled into a fetal position, his hand wrapped protectively around his slightly distended abdomen.

Knowing Alec was having a nightmare, Magnus moved closer towards Alec’s side, taking the younger teen in his embrace, and pulling Alec’s body closer towards his own. Alec was a heavy sleeper, so he knew he wouldn’t wake the younger teen up. 

Upon feeling Magnus’s touch, Alec subconsciously relaxed, and his whimpering stopped. Relieved, a small smile appeared on Magnus’s face. He pressed his body closer to Alec’s, kissed the back of Alec’s head, and then, rested his chin above Alec’s head. Then, he placed his hand gently, but protectively on Alec’s hand, on top of Alec’s bulging stomach before falling back to sleep.


	4. D - Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can Magnus do to pass the time when Alec's not there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in love with Star Trek, although I am not yet a Trekkie...but once again, like some of the first few chapters, it was influenced by Star Trek. With that said, enjoy~ :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

**D - Dork**

“You’re leaving?” 

Alec could practically hear the pout in Magnus’s voice. He stopped packing his clothes in his small duffel bag, and turned around to look at the warlock, who was sprawled on the bed. 

“It’s only for a week,” the nineteen year-old Alec, said. 

“I don’t like the idea that you might be in danger.”

He gave Magnus a smile. “We’re only going to Idris for a Clave meeting on what to do about Mark Blackthorn,” he told his boyfriend, as he made his way to sit next to the warlock. “It’s not like we’re going to wage war against the Wild Hunt.”

Still sprawled on his stomach, Magnus reached out his hands, and encircled them around Alec’s waist. “I know. But I can’t help but worry, can’t I?”

He rolled his eyes, more amused than annoyed. “I’ll be safe, I promise.” He placed a hand on top of Magnus’s. “I still want to spend a long life with you, remember?” he whispered. 

Magnus tightened his hands around Alec’s torso, the side of his head touching Alec’s back. “I love you, Alexander.”

Alec chuckled. “I love you too.”

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

“You’re really leaving.”

“We’ve been over this, Magnus,” Alec sighed. “I will only be there for a week.” 

“I know, I know,” Magnus said, wrapping his hands around Alec’s waist, and pulling him into a hug. Alec made some noise to protest, but Magnus didn’t let go. Instead, he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry. Everyone’s at the other side of the room.”

Alec finally relented, and relaxed into the hug, wrapping his own hands around Magnus’s shoulder, and pulling him even closer to him. The warlock began attacking Alec’s neck with his mouth, while running his hand up and down Alec’s back. 

Alec’s breath hitched when Magnus softly bit him near his pulse. The bite wasn’t hard enough to break his skin, but it did left a mark. “Magnus, we can’t do this right now,” he told his boyfriend, as the latter continued trying to leave marks on his neck.

“God, Alexander, how can I survive a week without you,” Magnus breathed out. He pulled away from the young Nephilim, and captured Alec’s mouth with his own. 

Alec moaned softly into the kiss. He parted his lips, giving Magnus entry into his mouth. Magnus used his tongue to explore the familiar wet cavern. ‘Alexander taste   
like the cinnamon coffee from earlier,’ he thought, grinning inwardly.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily. It didn’t take long for Magnus to start kissing Alec again, and this time, his hands had slipped under Alec’s sweater. A deep moan escaped Alec’s throat, and he practically bucked his hips against Magnus. 

“Magnus,” he moaned, when the warlock started to kiss the side of his lips, and trail kisses down his jaw.

Someone clearing his throat made Alec and Magnus sprang away from each other. Alec was blushing furiously, and Magnus looked annoyed when they saw it was none other than Jace Herondale. The blonde was giving them a smirk.

“I hate to break your “making out” session, but we do need that portal to Idris, if we want to be at the meeting on time.” Alec swore he saw his brother’s smirk grew wider. 

 

Alec could hear Magnus growling, so he told his brother and parabatai, “We’ll be there in a moment.”

Jace nodded. However, before he left, he said, “By the way, Alec, you’re sporting some rather lovely hickeys on your neck.” Alec felt the blood rushed to his head again, while Jace walked away with a chuckle. 

“He really has the worst timing,” Alec said, leaning towards Magnus, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“That he does,” Magnus replied, wrapping his hands around Alec’s waist again. 

“Hey! I told both of you to stop making out,” Jace yelled from the other side of the room.

Not a second too soon, they heard Maryse say, “Jace!” with a reprimanding tone, followed by the sound of a smack.

“What the hell was that for, Clary?” Jace cried bitterly at his girlfriend.

They heard Clary’s reply, “Stop being an ass.”

Alec only rolled his eyes, and Magnus replied, “The day Jace Herondale stopped being an ass is the day I stop wearing glitter.”

Alec couldn’t help it when the side of his mouth tucked upwards. “You might regret saying that, Magnus.”

“No, I won’t,” Magnus grumbled. 

Alec only laughed as he untangled himself from Magnus, before dragging the latter towards the rest of the group. 

After Magnus opened the portal to Idris, and Maryse thanking the warlock for his services once again, before one by one, the group disappeared through the portal. Alec was the last to go through. 

“I will miss you.”

“I know. I will miss you too,” Alec replied, and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. He cupped the side of Magnus face with one hand, “Don’t worry, one week will pass by before you even know it.”

“I doubt that,” Magnus muttered. “Now, get going before the portal closes.”

Alec looked back, and gave the warlock one last smile before going through the portal. 

Magnus sighed, wondering what he would do for the rest of the week. He didn’t have any clients for the day. Then, he remembered that the new Star Trek movie had recently came out. Maybe he could watch that with Chairman Meow. Magnus was not really a sci-fi lover, as he preferred romance, but he does appreciate Chris Pine’s looks. And maybe, if he was bored enough, he could marathon the old Star Trek series too.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One week passed by slowly, and it was finally the day Alec would return from Idris. Magnus arrived at the New York Institute ten minutes earlier, and was not surprised to see Luke waiting there as well. He was waiting for Jocelyn and Clary. He had told his wife to go, because he knew Jocelyn was still reluctant of letting Clary go to Idris without her, even if Maryse Lightwood was with them.

When the portal opened, Magnus smiled when he saw Alec going through. The young shadowhunter had walked straight to him when the latter saw him. Magnus inspected Alec with his eyes, searching for bruises or any other injuries. Knowing what Magnus was doing, Alec rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. He sighed in relief when there was none.

“Done?” Alec asked, a playful smile on his lips.

“We’ll need to get home so that I can undress you, and examine you more thoroughly,” he purred. 

Alec’s face and ears went red at that statement. 

Then, the younger teen found Magnus pulling him into a hug, saying, “T’hy’la.”

Alec’s eyebrows rose up, wondering, ‘What does that mean?’

When they pulled away from the hug, Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, brushing the latter’s cheekbone with his thumb. “T’hy’la,” he repeated, and Alec could practically feel all the love pouring from that one word.

Simon, who was standing closest to the couple, heard what Magnus said and nudged his best friend’s side. Clary looked at him questioningly, so he whispered in Clary’s ears. Clary giggled softly at what Simon said, and they looked at the couple’s direction.

“What is it?” both Jace and Isabelle asked, following Clary and Simon’s gaze. 

Magnus and Alec didn’t seem to realize they were being watched, they were probably lost in their own bubble. The other teens were glad that Maryse, Jocelyn and Luke were at the other side of the room, discussing about the meeting with Luke.

“Ashaya, talukh nash-veh k’dular,” Magnus said, as he leaned down for a kiss. It was a short, sweet kiss, but Alec wasn’t complaining.

When Magnus tore away, Alec asked, “What language was that? I’ve never heard of it before.”

“It’s Vulcan,” Simon offered before anyone could stop him. 

Alec’s face reddened, and Magnus shot them an annoyed look when they realized the other four were looking at them.

Embarrassed at being caught, Clary immediately apologized, “Sorry,” before smacking Simon’s shoulder.

“God damn it, Fray!” Clary ignored him, and dragged Simon away to where her mother, stepfather, and Maryse were standing. Jace only made a face at Magnus and Alec, while Isabelle gave them a thumb up, before following Clary’s action.

“By the Angel, I swear, I’ve gained two more annoying siblings,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’s chest, as he leaned into the warlock’s embrace.

Magnus laughed. “At least Clary wasn’t that bad.”

Alec chuckled. “No, she is. You’re just biased.”

“Maybe I am,” he whispered.

“So,” Alec looked up at Magnus, “Are you going to tell me what those words meant?”

“I’ll tell you at home, t’hy’la,” Magnus kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.

****

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the evening snuggled on the couch, watching Magnus’s favorite romance movies, while eating Chinese for dinner. After the movie was over, after they had both washed up, Alec found himself laying on the bed, on his back, shirtless. Magnus was straddled on top of it.

“Are you ever going to tell me what those words meant?” Alec asked, almost moaning as Magnus nipped and sucked at the skin of his neck softly.

“T’hy’la can be translated loosely to brother, friends, and lover. But in this context, it meant soul mate.” Magnus started licking Alec’s earlobe, tugging it lightly with his teeth, causing Alec to shudder.

“What…what does ashaya meant?” Alec managed to gasp out, when Magnus began to play with one of his nipples with one of his hands.

“It means love,” Magnus whispered, trailing kisses down Alec’s neck, to his chest. 

Alec’s breath hitched, and a soft moan escaped his throat. “And, the last one, what does the words meant?”

The kisses stopped, and Magnus looked Alec in the eyes. “Talukh nash-veh k’dular,” he said in a whisper. “It means ‘I cherish thee’.”

Alec brushed Magnus’s cheek softly with the back of his knuckles. “When did you learn that language?”

Magnus couldn’t help but grin cheekily. “I spent the last few days on Star Trek fansite to learn Vulcan.”

After spending almost a year training Simon and Clary after Edom, he knew what fansite meant, and has heard the name Star Trek came up in some of the Simon and Clary’s discussion. Alec laughed. He looked at Magnus fondly, and said, “You’re such a dork.”

“I am your dork,” Magnus told him, before leaning down for a kiss. 

 

**Glossary:  
T’hy’la – brother, friend, lover – soulmate  
Talukh nash-veh k'dular – I cherish thee  
Ashaya – Love (person)  
**


	5. E - Everyday

**1) Morning**

Everyday, Alec woke up smiling. Every morning, he would open his eyes, and Magnus’s face was the first thing that he saw. Every time he woke up, one of Magnus’s hands was wrapped protectively over his torso.

Everyday, Alec was smiling, because as soon as Magnus opened his eyes, he would say ‘I love you’ before capturing Alec’s mouth, and kissed him thoroughly. Every morning, he was happy because Magnus insisted on pleasuring him in bed before they started their daily routine.

Everyday, Alec would leave their apartment feeling ecstatic. Every time before he leave the apartment, Magnus would hug him tightly from behind, his hands wrapped around Alec’s waist, and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. Every time before he leave, Magnus would express how scared he was of losing Alec, and every time, Alec would cup Magnus’s face with both hands, saying he would be find, before kissing Magnus’s forehead, his right cheek, his left, his nose, both sides of his lips, and finally his mouth.  


* * *

 

**2) Afternoon**

Everyday, after a long, and sometimes frustrating, day training both Clary and Simon at the Institute, Magnus would send him some text messages. Sometimes, it was about some mundane things. Sometimes, Magnus complained about his clients. And sometimes, it was about something silly to make Alec laugh.

Everyday, after a long day at the Institute, or sometimes, shadowhunting, Magnus would call him. The calls were always to remind him about eating lunch, and also to say how much he loved him.

Everyday, when he returned home in the afternoon, Magnus would greet him with a kiss. Then, Magnus would inspect him for injuries, which made Alec laugh, because Magnus was just adorable when he’s being protective.  


* * *

 

**3) Night**

Everyday, when he returned home after fulfilling his duties as a shadowhunter, Magnus would be there, waiting for him, no matter how late it was. Every time, they would have a late night dinner, or supper together; talking and laughing as they recalled the day.

Everyday, after he showered once he returned home after shadowhunting, Magnus would sit at the edge of the bed, and massaged his aching feet, before moving to his back. As a reward, Alec would always pull Magnus on top of him, before kissing him passionately.  


* * *

 

 

 


	6. F - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Bane-Lightwood Family verse
> 
> Warning: Mpreg and birth scene  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments

**(1) 14** **th** **week**

"I'm fat."

Magnus sighed; watching helplessly from their bed as yet another one of Alec's jeans flew onto their bed. His fiancé took another jeans from their wardrobe, and put it on. Alec groaned in frustration when he couldn't button that one either. Magnus could see Alec's reflection from the full-length mirror in front of the younger teen. The latter was wearing only his boxers and jeans, unbuttoned.

"Nothing fits me anymore," Alec bit his lower lip, to stop it from trembling. He could feel a lump in his throat, so he swallowed hard.

Magnus rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around Alec's middle, gently above the small bulge. "You're not fat, darling. You're pregnant," he whispered in Alec's ear.

"I'm only fourteen weeks pregnant, and my—"

Alec didn't get to finish his sentence because Magnus had turned him around and cut him off with a kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, and touched his forehead to Alec's. "My Alexander, you can wear extra large sizes, and you will still be beautiful in my eyes. Your growing stomach is beautiful, this life inside you is beautiful; _you_ are beautiful, forever and always."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, and buried his face at the crook of the latter's neck. Magnus could feel the wetness from Alec's face. "Damn it, Magnus. Why did you have to say that and make me cry?" he murmured against his fiancé's skin. "Damn hormones."

Magnus's only respond was to chuckle, wrapping his own arms around Alec, before pulling the younger teen closer.

* * *

**(2) 18** **th** **week**

Alec was with Jace, standing under a big tree across the meadow from where everyone else was waiting. Or rather, he was fidgeting.

"Stop fidgeting, you'll be fine."

Alec looked at his brother, and glared. "You don't know that! I might trip and fall flat on my face."

"You're thinking about it too much. Nothing of that sort will happen," Jace stated, as he leaned against the tree, his arms folded across his chest.

It was Alec and Magnus's wedding day, and Luke had offered his farmhouse for the wedding. Magnus and Alec protested at first, but Luke insisted. In the end, they agreed, feeling very grateful towards the werewolf.

When Alec started pacing in front of Jace, the blonde groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Alec, you have to stop pacing and relax. Worrying yourself is not good for the baby."

Alec stopped, and glared at his brother. After a moment, he covered his face with his hands. "I'm huge, and I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of everyone." He felt a lump in his throat. "Why did I think it's a good idea to get married when I'm pregnant?"

"Because you didn't want your child to be born out of wedlock," Jace teased. When he saw Alec stiffened, he sighed and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "You're not huge, your baby bump is actually quite small still. And you won't make a fool out of yourself, Alec. Tell me… what's really worrying you?"

Alec sighed and leaned back against the tree. "It's just…I'm getting married. What if I can't do it? I want mom and dad to be here," the last sentence, he added softly. After what happened in Edom, his parents had finally been more accepting of his relationship with Magnus. But when he became pregnant, and told them about it, his relationship with his parents began falling apart once more.

Jace reached for Alec's hand, and squeezed it lightly. "Even if they're not here, just remember that you will always have Isabelle and I. And Max will always be here," he added, placing a hand to his heart.

Alec chuckled. "Thanks, Jace. You always know how to make me feel better."

Jace nodded. "Better not get used to it. Being sappy will ruin my image."

"Well, everyone already knows that you're a sentimental person."

Jace and Alec looked ahead, and saw their sister in front of them. They didn't even hear or saw her coming. Isabelle was wearing a silvery blue dress that complimented her eyes, and wisps of hair falling from her loose bun. She grinned at her brothers, before looking at Alec happily, saying, "Come on, it's time. Everyone's waiting." Her eyes were twinkling, and Alec couldn't help but smile.

"Well, come on then. Can't keep Bane waiting now, can we?" Jace smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes, and lightly punched his brother's shoulder, which made the blonde laugh. Alec joined in soon after, and Isabelle beamed. She went between Alec and Jace, and linked her hands together with theirs, and said, "Come on, or you'll be late to your own wedding."

Alec had a smile on his face, as he walked hand-in-hand with his sister, towards the middle of the meadow. Magnus was already standing there with Jem, who would officiate their wedding. (Because Jem was previously a Silent Brother, Magnus justified that his old friend could still officiate a wedding.) It had been awhile since they had spent time together, just the three of them, and he was glad that they had their moment, even if it was just a short one.

Surprise was plastered on Alec's face when he saw his parents standing next to Jocelyn and Luke. Even from afar, he would recognize his mother anywhere. "Did you know?" he whispered to Isabelle and Jace.

"Nope," Jace replied earnestly. Relief flooded him; he knew how much it meant to Alec that their parents attended the wedding.

"I did," Isabelle confessed. "I knew how much you wanted them here. So, I made them see reasons." She bit her bottom lip, as she turned to look at her brother. "You're not mad about that, are you? I know you didn't want to force them to come."

"Nobody can force Robert and Maryse to do anything," Jace interjected.

Alec gave Jace an annoyed glare, before turning to his sister. "No, I'm not mad," he replied. "Thanks, Izzy."

"You're welcome," Isabelle smiled.

"Now, go to your warlock, and get married," Jace exclaimed, giving Alec a playful nudge towards Magnus's direction, before he and Isabelle walked to the side, and stood next to Clary and Simon.

Alec walked up to Magnus, and the latter gave him a goofy grin. He returned it with a smile of his own. Magnus was stunningly handsome in the tuxedo, tall and lean, but not skinny. His shoulders were broad, and arms lightly muscled.

"Hey there, beautiful," Magnus said to him.

"Hey," he chuckled.

Jem cleared his throat, and both lovebirds turned their attention to him. "Shall we begin?" he smiled. After an enthusiastic 'yes' from Magnus, and a nod from Alec, Jem spoke. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, a big grin on his face, and Alec could only roll his eyes fondly. He half expected his parents to speak up, but was glad when they didn't.

Jem continued to speak, "Magnus Bane, do you take Alec Lightwood for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Magnus said, and he couldn't resist giving Alec a peck on the nose. This caused some of the guests to giggle.

Jem's lips twitched upwards slightly before he continued, "Alec Lightwood, do you take Magnus Bane for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Alec said.

Jem nodded his head, and then, told the two to repeat their marriage vows. After exchanging their wedding rings, Jem smiled and said, "Now, you may kiss."

"This is my favorite part," Magnus grinned.

"Mine as well," Alec laughed, and Magnus kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

**(3) 21** **st** **week**

"What do you think you're doing?" Isabelle hissed, one hand on her hip, and the other carrying the take-out food she bought from Taki's. She had not seen Alec for a few weeks, and as soon as she heard Alec and Magnus had returned from their honeymoon, she immediately went to visit. When she entered the apartment, Alec was carrying a hamper filled with clothes.

Alec rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I'm taking my clothes to the utility room so that I could wash my laundry."

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things!" she shrieked.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," he glared.

Knowing her brother wouldn't budge on his decision, she decided to compromise. "Fine," she said. "Let's exchange. You take these food," she held out the take-out food towards Alec, "to the coffee table and grab some drinks for our movie marathon, and I'll quickly put your laundry in the washing machine."

Alec considered it for a moment. Isabelle's tone left no room for argument, so he reluctantly agreed. After placing the hamper down, he took the food from Isabelle, and his sister took the hamper, a victorious smile on her face.

After she made her way to the utility room, humming all the way, Alec shook his head fondly. He knew his sister hated doing the laundry. His heart swelled, knowing his sister loved him enough to willingly do something she hates because she was worried for his health.

His annoyance forgotten, he made a mental note to thank his sister later.

* * *

**(4) 25** **th** **week**

It nearly made Maryse Lightwood's heart stopped when Jocelyn Fairchild-Garroway told her Alec passed out the day before. Jocelyn had chided her for nearly half an hour on her treatment towards her eldest son. Jocelyn's eyes softened, however, when she saw the fear, as well as guilt on Maryse's face.

"You should be proud of your boy, Maryse. He had always done everything to make both you and Robert proud. Don't shun him for choosing to give birth to the life that's growing inside of him," Jocelyn said. The conversation stopped when Clary appeared after a day of training, ready to return home with her mother.

After the two redheads left, Maryse let the tears in her eyes fall, as silent sobs wrecked her body. She knew she was wrong, but the past few months, she was too stubborn to see. Alec was her baby, and nothing else should matter.

Maryse wiped away her tears, and with a new determination, she decided to make things right with her son.

The next day, Maryse went to visit Alec. Magnus nearly slammed the door in her face, but she was glad that he didn't. He did, on the other hand, warned her not to give Alec any additional stress.

"I… Jocelyn told me what happened, and I- I just want to make sure that he's okay."

Magnus knew Maryse was being honest by the look in her eyes, and the pain in her voice. So, he led her to his and Alec's bedroom, where Alec was currently sleeping. Then, he told her that he'd go for a walk, to give them some privacy.

Maryse silently thanked him.

Magnus had prepared a chair next to Alec's side of the bed for Maryse to sit on. Guilt filled her once more after she took a good look at her son. It was undeniable that he had the pregnancy glow, but still, his skin was so pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Alec,' she thought, tears swelling in her eyes as she pushed away the hair that fell onto Alec's closed eyelids.

She immediately pulled her hand away when Alec's face contorted in pain, and he whimpered softly. Hesitating for a moment, she placed her hand gently on Alec's mound, and soon after, she could feel the baby kicking. She gasped.

Alec's eyes fluttered open at the noise, and his eyes widened when he saw Maryse sitting next to him. "Mom?" he was caught between surprise and disbelief. "Am I dreaming?"

"N-No, honey. It's really me," Maryse said.

"Oh." He tried to sit up, using his hands to support him, but Maryse was faster. Before Alec knew what she was doing, she helped him in a sitting position, leaning against the headboard, and placed some pillows behind his back. "Thank you," he told his mom after she returned to his seat.

Maryse shook her head, tears threatening to fall again. "You didn't have to thank me, Alec. It's the least I could do."

Alec nodded his head awkwardly, still wondering why his mother was here.

"Jocelyn told me what happened," she said softly, answering Alec's unasked question. There was a pregnant silent, before Maryse asked, "Are you okay?"

Alec gave his mother a small smile. "Everything's fine. According to Catarina, she's a warlock who is also a nurse at Beth Israel Hospital, apparently I'm anemic, which caused the dizzy spells, and ultimately made me faint."

Maryse took Alec's hand in both her hands, and pressed it to her lips. Alec was surprised by this little show of affection, but he didn't mind. He was surprised, however, when the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my baby," she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Maryse sobbed. "It shouldn't have mattered if you love a man, a warlock a few centuries older than you. It shouldn't have mattered if you're pregnant, despite being male." She looked straight into Alec's eyes. "You're my baby, my son. I should have stand by you no matter what."

Alec could feel a lump forming in his throat, and before he knew it, his face was wet with tears. Although Maryse would always hug them to show her affections, but she never voiced it out. He wiped the tears off his face with his free hand. "It's okay, mom. I get it, really. I—I was angry, and hurt at first, but I'm not anymore. I know you love me still. Izzy told me you asked about me every time she visits." He gave his mother a smile, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Alexander." She leaned forward, and carefully pulled Alec in a hug. When they pulled away, Alec winced slightly. "Is it the baby?" Maryse asked.

Alec nodded his head. Then, he reached out for his mother's hand, and placed it on his distended stomach. Maryse smiled when she felt another kick. After awhile, Maryse's hand returned to her lap, and Alec told her, "She is definitely going to be a shadowhunter when she grows up."

Maryse's eyes widened. "She? I'm going to have a granddaughter?" A lot of emotions could be seen on her face. Amongst them were love, pride, and again, guilt.

"Mom, stop it. I'm not angry with you anymore. Neither am I hurt."

"I'm your mother," she whispered softly. "I shouldn't have…"

"I know," Alec cut in. He took his mother's hand again, and squeezed it lightly, giving her a reassuring smile. "It's in the past. You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Maryse smiled, and then, leaned forward and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. Alec blushed slightly, and had a mixed look between a pout and a frown. "Mom," he whined. She chuckled at that. "Oh," she said, suddenly remembering about the lunch she packed for Alec.

"What is it?"

She bent down, and took out a few containers from the bag she brought with her. She placed it on Alec's bedside table. "I made you lunch. I wasn't sure what you would like, or if you have cravings, so I made you something I liked when I was pregnant with you." She opened the lid of the two containers and thermos that she brought, and Alec's eyes widened at the food his mother prepared.

"I couldn't possibly eat all of this," he said. There was steamed white rice with chicken, and steamed asparagus, broccolis, spinach, and tofu in one container, fresh fruits in the other, and chicken broth in the thermos.

"Sorry, I guess I went overboard." There was a slight blush on Maryse's face. "You don't have to finish everything."

Alec nodded. When he reached for one of the container, Maryse gently slapped his hand away. He arched his eyebrows at his mother, confused.

Instead of saying anything, Maryse only took the spoon she packed, and the container with rice. Realizing what his mother was doing, Alec protested.

"Mom! I may be on bed rest today, but I can still feed myself."

"Oh hush, Alexander," Maryse said. "A mother has the right to fuss over her son. I haven't done so for the past months, so I'm making up for it now."

Alec sighed, and reluctantly nodded his head. With a smile on her face, Maryse spoon-fed her son. Alec only ate half of the rice, but Maryse was relieved that he finished everything else. After Maryse kept everything, they continued talking, until slowly, Alec started to doze off.

After a few minutes trying to find a comfortable position, Alec was now lying on his side, his back towards his mother. He moaned when he felt his mother's cold fingers rubbing the small of his back. He felt his muscle knots loosened, and he let himself relax at his mother's touch.

"You didn't have to do that, mom," he said sleepily, his eyes half-closed.

"I didn't have to, but I want to," she chuckled, as she began massaging Alec's upper back.

"Hmm," was Alec's only reply, before he fell asleep.

When she was done, she was surprised to see Magnus standing by the doorway. She didn't hear him enter the apartment. The warlock had a sad smile on his face. He nodded at Maryse before walking away, and Maryse followed him out with her bag in her hands.

She found Magnus in the kitchen. Magnus motioned for her to enter, and she did, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Do you want tea? Or coffee?"

"Tea would be fine."

Magnus nodded. He silently brewed the tea, and after a moment, he placed a cup of tea in front of Maryse, and sat across her. "I hope you don't mind, we only have dandelion tea. It's Alec's."

"I don't mind."

There was silence again between them, and after a moment, Magnus said, "Thank you for coming here."

"I couldn't not come," Maryse said. "I just…need a good wake-up call, and Jocelyn gave me that."

There was an amused smile on Magnus's face, but only for a short while. "Yeah, Jocelyn could be scary sometimes." He ran a hand through his hair. "When I received that phone call from Jace saying Alec fainted, I was so scared. The idea of losing him, or the baby, or both… that feeling was worst than when Sebastian imprisoned me in Edom." He looked at Maryse. "Alec really missed you, he loves you a lot. I just, I need to know that you will not abandon him again."

Maryse wiped her eyes before the tears fell. "I won't, I promise. I don't want to lose another son." She let out a deep breath. "It took me a while to realize, but as long as Alec's happy, nothing else matters."

Magnus placed a hand on top of Maryse's. "Thank you." The only acknowledgement Maryse gave was a nod.

After she finished her tea, she told Magnus she has to head back to the Institute, but she promised to return the next day.

* * *

**(5) 28** **th** **week**

Simon yawned as he made his way to the Institute's kitchen. He had been up all night, studying some Latin, and demonology texts, and now, he decided to take a break. He frowned when he heard some noises in the kitchen, and all his senses were on the alert. However, he let a relieved sigh when he entered the kitchen, and saw that it was only Alec.

Because the Clave, who needed Magnus's services, summoned him to Idris, the warlock has asked his young husband to stay at the Institute with his family. He did not want Alec to stay at the apartment alone, in case something happened.

"Hey Alec," Simon said, making his presence known as he walked into the kitchen.

Alec, who was sitting by the table, was startled.

Simon heard a sniffle, and saw Alec quickly wiped his eyes. The younger brunette frowned. "Is there something wrong? Are you crying?"

"Nothing's wrong," Alec retorted, "and I'm not crying."

Another sniffle.

Simon sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He regretted going down for a late supper. He took a seat across Alec, and he saw Alec's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. He sighed again. "Look, I know we're not exactly friends. I'm just a boy who is dating your sister, but if there's something you need, I could help." After a short pause, he added, "Or if you don't want me, I could call for Jace."

Simon was ready to get up from his seat, when Alec stopped him. "No, I'm sorry. I just… I just want Magnus."

"Sorry, I can't help you with that."

"I know."

When awkward silence filled the air, Simon decided to break it. "Are you hungry? Is that why you're in the kitchen? I'm about to make a sandwich, if you want some?"

Alec shook his head. "I—I want some ice cream," he said softly. He felt a lump forming in his throat, and eyes beginning to water, "but there's none in the freezer, and Magnus is not here to buy them for me."

Simon panicked at the sight of Alec tearing up. "I can go and buy it for you."

Alec wiped his eyes on his sleeves. "Really?" When Simon nodded, he gave the brunette a small smile and murmured his thanks. After Simon told him 'You're welcome', Alec added, "If you tell anyone I cried, I'll kill you in your sleep."

Simon gulped, knowing Alec _could_ do it if he set his mind to it. He was a shadowhunter after all, and Jace's parabatai. After Alec told Simon what he wanted (vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, and S'mores pop tarts), the brunette led Alec to the living room, and told him to rest, while he run to the convenience store to buy the snacks. He took his coat from the closet near the doorway, and was glad he forgot to take his wallet out from that coat.

It took him nearly an hour to find everything Alec wanted. He couldn't believe how hard it was to find S'mores pop tarts. After placing the snacks in the kitchen, and keeping the ice cream in the freezer, he was surprised to find Alec asleep on the sofa, a book rested on his rounded abdomen.

Simon sighed. He ran around looking for those snacks for nothing. But then again, he didn't regret it though. He was torn between waking Alec up so that he could eat, and carrying the older teen back to his own room. In the end, he decided to let Alec continue sleeping, knowing the latter didn't have much sleep the past few nights because of the baby being so active.

The brunette was glad he had his stele in the pocket of his pajama bottom. He took out the stele and drew the strength rune on his arm. Despite building some muscles after the intense training the last few months, he didn't want to take the chance that he might drop Alec.

He took Alec in his arms, and carried Alec into his own room. He didn't realize someone was watching him, until he exited Alec's room. His eyes widened when he saw his smirking girlfriend. "Izzy…"

"He kind of grew on you, didn't he?"

Simon shrugged. "Like a brother I never have." Surprisingly, he found that he wasn't being entirely sarcastic.

Isabelle gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for caring for my brother."

"No problem," Simon replied, a blush creeping on his face.

Isabelle chuckled, before taking Simon's hand. "Come on," she said, as she dragged the latter towards the stairs. "Let's have some late night supper."

* * *

**(6) 31** **st** **week**

Clary knocked on Alec and Magnus's bedroom door, before she popped her head into the room. "Good afternoon," she greeted her boyfriend's brother with a smile on her face.

Alec returned it with a scowl. "So, you're my babysitter for today?"

Clary didn't take this to heart though, knowing Alec's bad mood was only because of his hormones. Or because he was ordered on bed rest for the last few weeks of his pregnancy, which happened because he developed preeclampsia. Or perhaps, it was because Magnus insisted someone accompany him at the apartment at all times, if Magnus was not at home.

She didn't let her smile falter as she walked into the room. "I brought some snacks from your mother," she said, showing him the lunch bag she was carrying. She pulled a chair, and sat next to Alec. Then, she took out a container from the bag. "Here's some fresh citrus salad to help lower your blood pressure. She also made beetroot juice," Clary added, after taking out the bottle from the bag. "She said it's good for someone who developed preeclampsia."

"Thanks, Clary," he gave her a small smile. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Clary waved it off. "No harm, no foul."

While Alec was eating, he could sense Clary staring at him. He lowered the container, and turned facing the redhead. "Do you want to touch it?"

Clary blushed, embarrassed that she was caught staring. "No, it's okay. I know you didn't like—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when Alec reached out for one of her hands, and placed it to the side of his stomach, near his kidney. At Clary's questioning look, he said, "The baby likes to kick there." True to his words, soon enough, Clary felt the tiny kick.

She gasped in awe. "Alec, that was… that was amazing."

Alec chuckled. Clary always said the same thing whenever Alec allowed her to feel the baby kick. "It's not so amazing when you have to go to the bathroom every few minutes."

Clary laughed. "That's true." Then, she sighed. "I want one too."

Alec nearly choked on his salad at that statement. "Not now I hope."

"Of course not," Clary rolled her eyes. "My mom would definitely kill Jace if that happens."

They talked for a while longer. After he finished his food, he started dozing off. Lately, he was always tired in the afternoons. When Alec fell asleep, Clary made sure he was comfortable before she exited the room.

Now, she could start working on the real reason Magnus asked for her help. She went into the room that was supposed to be the nursery. It was supposed to be a surprise for Alec, so that particular room was off-limit to Alec until Clary was done with it. She was glad that Magnus prepared the stepladders this time. Even if the roller brush was long, she was still too short. Clary continued where she left of the last time she was there.

An hour passed when Clary's cell phone started to ring. It was Jace, asking her to open the door. He didn't want to ring the doorbell or knock, in case Alec was sleeping. When Clary opened the door, Jace was there, holding a big box containing toys for the baby. He gave Clary a kiss when he entered the apartment. Clary led Jace to the nursery, so that he could drop off the box.

Jace looked around the room with a big smile on his face. "This is beautiful, Clary," he said. One side of the room was painted in pastel pink, and cherry blossoms in spring was painted over it. The other side was painted in pastel yellow, and butterflies of various sizes was painted over it.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm still not done though. Still need to hang the curtains, set up the table and chairs Magnus and I bought from IKEA, the crib…"

"I know you will do great," Jace said, as pressed another kiss on Clary's mouth. Then, he told her, "I'll help with the crib later. I'm going to go check on Alec first, okay?"

Clary didn't bother replying as she picked up the curtain. She just waved towards the door with one hand. Jace gave her one last grin before exiting the nursery.

The blond was glad he went to check on Alec, because when he entered the latter's bedroom, Alec was awake. "Why are you trying to get on your feet?"

Alec was surprised to see Jace there. "I thought you were busy?"

Jace shrugged. "Izzy and I finished the job early." He stared at his brother. "So, why are you trying to get up? I thought you're on complete bed rest."

"I need to use the bathroom," he answered, annoyed.

Jace only nodded, and before Alec knew what his parabatai was going to do, Jace carried Alec in his arms.

"I _am_ allowed to walk the short distance to the bathroom, you know," Alec huffed in annoyance.

"You're not going to walk anywhere on _my_ watch."

Alec groaned, "You're as bad as Magnus."

It took some time for Alec to convince Jace to wait outside while he pee. Jace only relented when Alec promised not to walk the small distance to the door, and to call him when he was done. Jace didn't want to risk Alec slipping in the bathroom.

Alec rolled his eyes. Apparently, to his over-protective family, being pregnant also meant he became a klutz.

After they went out of the bathroom, Alec told Jace to carry him to the living room instead. He was tired of sleeping, and spending the day in the bedroom. Jace placed Alec on the long couch, and the older teen lay sideways to take the pressure of his heavy uterus off his cervix. Jace placed a cushion behind the small of Alec's back to make him more comfortable. He handed Alec the remote before settling on the armchair near the couch.

"So, where's Clary? She's my designated babysitter for today."

"She's…uhm—"

"She's painting the nursery, isn't she?"

Jace's jaw dropped. "You knew?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Being pregnant did not damage any of my brain cells, you know? Sometimes, Clary would have paint on her fingers, or in her hair before she leaves this apartment."

Jace chuckled. That sounds like Clary, all right. "Don't let your husband know that you knew though," his brother said. "He was adamant on surprising you with a completely decorated nursery."

They talked for a while more before Alec started to concentrate on the movie playing on the television. Every now and then, Jace would ask if Alec's thirsty, or he wanted some snacks. Alec was starting to get annoyed because Jace suddenly turned into a mother hen. It was nearly two hours when Jace noticed the discomfort on Alec's face.

Jace stood up, and walked to Alec's side. "Let me help you sit up," he said, before grasping Alec's hand with one hand, and wrapped his free hand behind the small of Alec's back. After Alec was in a sitting position, Jace sat behind Alec and skillfully began massaging his brother's back. "Are you feeling better know?"

"Yeah, thanks."

When Clary was finally done decorating the nursery, no thanks to Jace (because she managed to assemble the crib on her own), she walked into the living room, and the sight that greeted her made her smile widely.

Jace and Alec was cuddled together on the couch. Jace was sitting at the end of the couch, while Alec curled up on the couch, his head rested on Jace's lap, and hands wrapped protectively around his middle. One of Jace's hands was also wrapped protectively around his parabatai, and adopted brother.

Clary had just finished taking a few pictures of the scene when Magnus came. Before Magnus could speak, Clary placed her index finger to her mouth. "Shh, they're sleeping," she whispered.

Magnus's lips twitched upwards at the sight. "Biscuit, I didn't know your boyfriend likes to cuddle as well."

Clary only laughed. "I'll send you the pictures later."

After Magnus changed out of his dirty clothes, he went to the living room, and took Alec in his arms, careful not to wake him up. He smiled when Alec unconsciously let out a satisfied sigh when the latter's head rested on Magnus's chest. "I'll take Alec to the bedroom."

"We'll show ourselves out," Clary told him, motioning towards her and Jace.

Magnus nodded. "Thank you for today, Clarissa."

"It's fine. What are friends for?" she grinned.

"At this rate, I think you've earned yourself the title family."

Clary was temporarily stunned. There was a blush on her face, and she smiled shyly at the warlock. "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus only nodded, before making his way to his and Alec's bedroom.

Clary, on the other hand, went towards the couch. She caressed Jace's hair, gently waking her up. When he opened his eyes, he was disoriented at first. "Clary?"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's time to go home," she teased.

Jace chuckled. Then, noticing Alec had disappeared, he asked, "Where's Alec?"

"Magnus carried him into the bedroom." Then, she stood up, and offered a hand to Jace. "Come on, we're not needed here anymore."

Jace laughed, taking Clary's hand. "You're right. Why don't I take you out for dinner instead?"

"That would be agreeable," Clary grinned, before they left Magnus's apartment.

* * *

**(7) 37** **th** **week**

There was only two weeks left before the estimated time of birth, and Alec was nervous. Two weeks ago, Catarina told them that the option of Caesarean delivery was out of the picture if Alec's blood pressure was still high by that time. So, that meant they also have to consider a natural birth.

Because of that, Catarina has called Tessa to visit New York a week earlier than planned, so that Tessa could help brew a potion for Alec. That potion will help realign Alec's pelvis, since men had narrower pelvic than women, and a natural birth could kill both Alec and the baby.

"How are you?" Tessa asked Alec, when she dropped onto the couch next to the younger teen. Alec was sitting near the end of the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table in front of them.

"I'm fine," he replied, offering her a small smile. "Thank you for everything."

Tessa smiled, placing a hand on Alec's. "Don't mention it," she said. "You're Cecily's bloodline. You're family."

"Magnus and Jem aren't here," Alec said, when he realized he and Tessa were the only ones in the apartment.

"They went to buy some dinner. I think he's dragging my poor Jem from restaurant to restaurant to find a suitable, healthy dinner for you." There was an amused smile on her face.

Alec snorted. "Apparently, all my family turned into mother hen since I found out I was pregnant."

"They care for you," she said, giving Alec's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

There was a short silence for a while, before Alec asked, "Tessa, did you…did you spend some time with Jace since you arrived?" He felt slightly guilty because Tessa had spent the past week with Catarina, working on the potion.

"Don't worry, I have. It was a pleasure to be reacquainted with my own bloodline. I am pleased to know that he shares a lot of Will's personality." She added, with an amused smile on her face, "Especially his fear of ducks."

Alec laughed. "Jem told me about that." He abruptly stopped laughing when he felt a tight pressing pain gripped his stomach. His hands were clenched tightly.

Worried, Tessa placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Alec, are you okay? Do you want me to call Catarina?"

Alec let out a breath as the pain receded as quickly as it had come. "It's alright," he said, offering Tessa a reassuring smile. He didn't think it worked though, because he could still the worry in Tessa's eyes.

Alec decided to watch a movie, and Tessa moved to the armchair near the window so that Alec could lie down comfortably on the couch. While reading one of the novels she brought with her, she would sometimes look at Alec every now and then, in case the latter was in pain again. She stopped when Alec glared at her after he caught her doing so for the third time. Sighing, she continued reading her book.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Alec gripped the remote control in his hand tightly as another pressing pain passed through him. It lasted for a minute, but luckily, Tessa didn't see it.

Soon after, there was a knock on the door, and before Alec could get up, Tessa gave him a stern stare before she made her way to the front door. It was Clary and Jace. They were supposed to eat dinner together at the apartment that night.

Tessa hugged them both, before asking Clary what she brought with her. From where he was sitting, Alec could here Clary's reply.

"Oh, mom made some healthy food for Alec. She said it's always healthier for a pregnant person to eat homemade food."

Alec smiled. Over the last few months, Jocelyn had somewhat became a second mother to him. He winced when he felt the pain again.

"Are you okay?" he heard Jace asked, his voice worried.

He didn't realize Jace was in front of him. He gave his brother a smile. "I'm fine. It's just the baby. You know how active she is."

Jace grinned, and Alec sighed in relieved when Jace believed his explanation.

"She's going to be one hell of a shadowhunter when she grows up."

"Yeah, she will." When Alec tried to get up, Jace immediately helped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to take a bath, before Magnus and Jem returns with dinner," he answered truthfully. "It helps with my sore muscles."

Jace nodded. He had one hand wrapped around Alec's waist, and the other holding Alec's hand, as he helped Alec walk to his room. Alec didn't bother saying anything, since he knew, it was either this or Jace carrying him. Once the bathtub was filled with warm water, Jace helped Alec into the bathtub. He made Alec promise to call him when he's done so that Jace could help Alec out of the bathtub. Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's over-protectiveness, but appreciated it at the same time.

After Jace left, Alec let out a contented sigh as the warm water soothed his tensed muscles. He leaned back against the bathtub, and closed his eyes. He didn't feel any pain pass through him anymore, so he passed the earlier pains off as Braxton Hicks contraction.

Nearly an hour later, he almost dozed off, but fortunately a knock on the door woke him up.

"Alec, are you done?" it was Jace.

"Give me a minute," Alec mumbled, as he pulled the plug, and started washing himself. A few minutes later, he called for Jace, and the blond helped him out of the bathtub. Jace handed Alec his towel, before Alec, with great difficulty, took off his boxers. Jace offered to help Alec take it off, but that was where Alec drew the line.

Jace left Alec in the bedroom, so that Alec could get dressed. While putting on his baggy sweater, the Alec felt the familiar pressing gripped his stomach. He hissed when the pain caught him by surprise. Still thinking it was Braxton Hicks, he continued putting on his clothes.

When he walked out the bedroom, his eyes widened when he saw the vast number of food on the dining room's table. Jem, who just came out of the kitchen with a stack of plates in his hands, gave him a sheepish smile. While setting the plates on the table, he told Alec, "Magnus and I kind of went overboard when we bought dinner."

Alec could only snort in reply. He was about to ask if there's anything he could help with, when Clary took his hands, and made him sit down at the dining table.

"We've got everything under control, so don't worry about it."

Alec nodded. While everyone walked in and out of the kitchen to prepare for dinner, he pushed the pain he's experiencing to the back of his mind. 'No need to alert anyone,' he thought. 'It's just Braxton Hicks anyways.'

By the time dinner was done, after nearly three hours of eating and chatting, Alec felt the contractions becoming stronger, and are less the five minutes apart. The others sitting at the table noticed Alec's pained expression and kept sending worried glances at Alec. Magnus placed a hand on his husband's hand. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. I'm fine," Alec managed to choke out. He tried to give Magnus a reassuring smile, when a pain stronger then before passed through him. Then, he felt the wetness trickle from between his legs, and stain his pants. He bit his bottom lips, and looked at Magnus. "I think my water just broke."

Magnus eyes widened. "Y-Your water just broke? But it's still early. It is two weeks early."

"I know," Alec cried, as another contraction passed through him. "I thought…I thought it was just a—" he winced. Another contraction passed through him. "I thought it was just a false labor."

Tessa stood up. "Clary, there's a plastic sheet and old bed sheet in Magnus's utility room. Grab it, and place the plastic sheet on the bed before covering it with the old bed sheet," she instructed. Clary only nodded, and immediately made a beeline to the utility room before running into Alec and Magnus's bedroom. Tessa turned to Magnus and Alec. "Magnus, take Alec to your bedroom." Magnus nodded, and was about to carry Alec, when Tessa shook her head. "Don't carry him. Walking helps with the labor."

Alec shut his eyes, gripping Magnus's hand tightly and bit his bottom lip to keep him from crying out when another contraction forced him to double over as pain racked his body. Jace was immediately by Alec's side, and grabbed him, helping Magnus take Alec to the bedroom.

Tessa looked at Jem, but before she could speak, Jem said, "I'll call Isabelle, inform Jocelyn and Luke, and send a message to Maryse."

Tessa nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes, and I will call Catarina." She took out her cell phone, and dialed Catarina's number while making her way to Magnus's inventory.

" _Hello? Tessa, you better have a good reason for calling. I'm really busy right now. The hospital is suddenly flooded with patients."_

"Alec's in labor." Apparently, that was a very good answer, because Catarina cursed, and said, " _I'll be there as fast as I could. Make the boy drink his potion now. You still remember how to-"_

"Yes," Tessa cut in, after grabbing the potion and made her way to bedroom.

" _Okay, you check on his progress then. If we're lucky, he still has a long way to go. But if not, you're going to have to deliver the baby, Tess."_

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that," she said before they hung up. When Tessa entered the bedroom, Alec was on the bed, in a sitting position, while Magnus sat behind his spouse, rubbing the small of Alec's back. Jace sat on the chair next to Alec, holding one of his parabatai's hands as support. Clary, on the other hand, was standing close to the door. She looked extremely worried, and from the expression on her face, looked like she was ready to cry.

Tessa took pity on Clary, and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Clarissa, why don't you wait with Jem outside? I want to check on Alec's progress anyways."

Clary didn't say a word, only nodded, before she walked out the bedroom. Tessa went to the bed, and handed the potion to Alec. "Drink this." Alec nodded, and while he was drinking the potion, Tessa told him, "I'm going to check on your progress."

Alec's eyes widened, and blush crept on his face. He gave Jace the empty potion's bottle, before nodding his head at Tessa's direction. "Do what you have to do," he said.

Tessa took a blanket from the wardrobe, before making her way in front of Alec. She draped the blanket over Alec's spread knees before tugging his pants down, dumping it on the floor next to her.

They could see Tessa frowning, so Magnus asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"He's dilated 5 cm," she answered. "Alec, how long did you have the contractions?"

"Since before Clary and Jace arrived," he confessed, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, I thought it was just Braxton Hicks contractions."

Tessa's eyes softened, and she gave him a small smile. "It's okay. There's not much that we can do until you're fully dilated." After a pause, she continued, "Catarina's busy at the hospital currently, but it will usually take hours for you to be fully dilated. If worse comes to worse, I will have to deliver your baby."

Jace looked worried. "Can you deliver the baby?"

Tessa nodded. "I know a thing or two about delivering babies." She bit her lip. "However—I'm not trying to scare you—if there's any complications, if there's any internal bleeding, I can't heal Alec."

"Leave the healing to me," Magnus said.

Tessa nodded. Then, she patted Alec on the knee, and gave him a smile. "I know it hurts now, but it will be worth it when you lay your eyes on your daughter."

Amidst the pain, Alec managed to give Tessa a small smile. "Thank you, Tessa."

The next hour seemed to pass by slowly for Alec. When each contraction hit, he gripped Jace's hand tightly, while Magnus continued to rub his back, and whisper soothing words in his ear. The gap between each contraction were getting closer. He panted heavily as he leaned back in Magnus's embrace. The latter pushed away Alec's hair that fell into his eyes, which was wet with sweat.

"I have to ask," Jace said out of the blue, breaking the silence between the three of them. "Which is more painful, poisoned by a demon, or giving birth?"

"What do you think?" Alec retorted through gritted teeth, once more crushing Jace's hand.

Jace winced. "Giving birth it is."

They were interrupted when the door opened, and Isabelle entered. "Hey," she said, giving her brother a smile. "Tessa thought you might be thirsty," she told him, showing him the bowl in her hands. "Jocelyn brought the ice chips."

"Thanks," Alec told her, giving her a grateful smile.

"No problem." She sat at the edge of the bed. "Do you want one now?"

"Sure."

Isabelle used the spoon and placed an ice chip into Alec's mouth. He shut his eyes, and let out a sigh. "That feels nice."

"So, how are you dealing?"

"Everything aches," he said. "But it's worth it."

Isabelle smiled brightly, squeezing one of Alec's knees before she stood up. "I better go. Tessa is going to come in soon, and check on your progress. I don't think you'd want your sister to see your private parts," she teased, which caused Alec to laugh.

"Get out," Alec said playfully, and Isabelle complied.

Before she left, she told Magnus and Jace, "Take care of him."

The next time Tessa entered the bedroom, she wasn't alone. Catarina was with her. Magnus let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tessa, but Catarina was a nurse, and has more experience delivering babies. Alec's contraction were now stronger, and less than three minutes apart. When Catarina checked on his progress, he was fully dilated.

Jace started to regret his decision for not placing a rune on himself when Alec almost crushed his hand after another contraction pressing down on his stomach. Magnus coached him through the breathing exercise they learned from Catarina a few weeks ago.

Catarina looked up at Alec and said, "I want you to push at the next contraction." Tessa was standing beside the blue warlock, a clean towel ready in her hands.

So, at the next contraction, Alec pushed. He stopped when the contraction stopped, and pushed again when it came. His grip on Jace's hand tightened once more, and his other hand gripped Magnus's hand as he tried to keep himself from screaming. He didn't one the people waiting outside to hear him in pain. Instead, he only let out a small whimper.

Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head, and encouragingly said, "You're doing great, darling."

"She's crowning," Catarina announced. "Alec, I want you to give little pushes only, or you might tear."

"Easier said than done," Alec growled through gritted teeth. Jace couldn't help himself and smirked, while Magnus rolled his eyes at the blonde's action.

"I know," Catarina said patiently, "but I need you to try."

So, Alec did as he was told. When the baby's head was out, Catarina placed her hand under the baby's head. Tessa immediately took a clean cloth, and wiped the baby's mouth and nose. While guiding the baby's head away from Alec's abdomen, Catarina told him, "After the shoulder passed through, the baby will come out easily."

Alec nodded, his face now wet with tears. Jace felt his heart break seeing his brother and parabatai in pain. Magnus, on the other hand, continued whispering soothing words in Alec's ear, and rubbed Alec's lower back to soothe his tensed muscles.

After both the baby's shoulder came out, Catarina gave him the signal to push as hard as he can. The final contraction forced a scream from his lips, as he pushed as hard as he could, and the baby finally slid into the world. Catarina caught her tiny slick body, as Alec sagged back against Magnus's body.

The room was filled with tensed silence, before the baby let out a high-pitched wail. A tired smile appeared on Alec's face as he whispered to Magnus, "That's our baby." Alec saw a glimpse of her and said, "She's beautiful."

Magnus pressed another kiss on Alec's head. "Yes, she is."

Catarina looked at her old friend, and asked, "Magnus, do you want to do the honor?"

Magnus looked from his newborn daughter to his tired spouse, who was leaning against him for support. He was torn between the two. Catarina took pity on him and said, "It's okay, I understand." Then, she looked at Jace, "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Jace turned a little green and shook his head. "My brother's private parts is where I draw the line," he exclaimed.

Tessa couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth, and Alec let out a snort. Tessa tied the umbilical cord before Catarina cut it, and then, she handed the baby to Tessa, who wrapped her in a clean towel.

"I'm going to clean her up, then I'll hand her back to you," she told the new parents.

Alec let go of Jace's hand, and let out a tired sigh. "I could sleep for a year," he said, which made the other occupants of the room laugh.

"Your job is not over yet, young nephilim," Catarina told him. "You still need to deliver the placenta." Alec groaned at that.

After the placenta was expelled from his body, Alec closed his eyes tiredly. Catarina took off her gloves, and placed her hand over Alec's abdomen. There were sparks at her fingertips as she began to heal any internal bleeding Alec might have. When she was done, Tessa returned with the baby, who was now wrapped in a pink blanket.

Alec opened his eyes, and there was a big smile on his face as he took the baby from Tessa.

"Have you thought of names?" Tessa asked them.

Alec looked at Magnus in the eyes, and Magnus nodded, smiling fondly. Then, Alec turned back to Tessa, and replied, "Her name is Cecily Theresa Bane-Lightwood. I hope you don't mind."

A soft gasped escaped Tessa's mouth, and tears appeared in her eyes. She leaned down, and pecked Alec's cheek. "Thank you. It's an honor," she said.

Catarina had already disappeared to get rid of the placenta. Jace stood up, and said, "We should leave your little family alone for a few minutes. I bet everyone outside is just itching to see the new addition to the family."

Magnus nodded his head gratefully, and Jace and Tessa left the room.

Alec was still looking at their baby in awe, when he felt Magnus's hands wrapped around his shoulder. "She's truly beautiful, Magnus," Alec told his husband softly.

"She is," Magnus agreed. He buried his head at the crook of Alec's neck. "I love you, Alexander. Thank you…thank you so much for giving me a family."

* * *

**A/N: So, I didn't fail much, did I? Reviews will be very much appreciated :D**


	7. G - Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: AU & Angst
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments

_**Present time** _

Magnus was asleep when the airplane shook, as if it was hit by something. He was awake when the other passengers let out panicked cries, the children wailing, and some of the passengers, who weren't wearing their seatbelts, and the crews who were walking along the aisle hit the ceiling of the airplane. He was panicking when the oxygen mask dropped from the ceiling, and the pilot announcing that the plane is crashing, and requested all passengers to put on their seatbelts, as if that would help them. He noticed the scared looks on the other passengers' faces when they noticed some of the passengers were already dead, and heard them saying their prayers as the plane plummeted. He was scared because he knew that there was no way to avoid the crash, he was going to die, and he was leaving behind the one person he loved the most.

* * *

_**12 hours earlier** _

Magnus, the twenty-five years old fashion designer, sighed once more as he dropped onto the comfortable looking armchair near the corner of the café; his favorite Starbucks drink in one hand, and his carry-on bag in the other. It was almost twelve in the afternoon, and he has to wait for another five hours or so at the airport. He had woken up late that day, and missed his morning flight from Amsterdam, Netherlands to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Thank the heaven above that his fashion show to introduce his new line of clothing in Malaysia was not till the day after.

He stared at his phone for a while, before deciding to just go with it. After pressing speed dial #1, he heard the dial tone, and moments later, the call was answered. He knew international calls were expensive, but if he can't see Alec face-to-face, then he's willing to pay anything to hear Alec's voice.

" _Hello?"_ a voice said tiredly.

"Good morning, darling." Magnus knew Alec wouldn't be able to see him, but he couldn't help but grin. "You sound like you haven't been sleeping."

" _I had the night shift last night,"_ Alec informed him. _"Apparently, the doctors really like to work the interns to death."_ He let out a tired chuckle.

"I shouldn't keep you awake then. You need your sleep."

" _No, it's okay. I can sleep later,"_ Alec, insisted. _"I really missed you,"_ he added softly.

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

Alec laughed. _"I told you never to call me that ever again."_

"I know, but I can't help it." Magnus grinned.

" _Hey,"_ Alec said, as if realizing something. _"I thought you should be on the plane by now."_

Magnus let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see…I missed my original flight."

" _You went partying last night, didn't you?"_

From Alec's tone, Magnus knew his boyfriend disapproved his late night activity. "Well, I couldn't not go to my own after-party," he explained.

Alec made some disapproving noises before asking, _"So, what time is your flight to Kuala Lumpur?"_

"Five-fifteen," Magnus answered. "Till then, I'll have to waste my time at the airport."

Alec could practically see Magnus pouting over that statement. He chuckled. _"If you brought your laptop like I told you to, we could have Skype while you waited."_

"Skype!" Magnus all but shouted. "I forgot about that. Alexander, turn on your laptop. I'll call you on Skype using my phone instead."

Alec laughed, his tiredness forgotten, and said 'okay' before hanging up.

A moment later, Magnus video-called Alec on Skype, his Apple earpods in his ears. When Alec answered, his face appeared on the screen of Magnus's phone, he smiled. His boyfriend was beautiful as always, despite the obvious dark circles under his eyes.

"God, I love you so much, Alexander," he whispered.

Alec smiled at him lovingly, before replying, _"I love you too, Magnus."_

Magnus grinned, and he began asking about what Alec had been up to that week while he was in Amsterdam, and after that, he began telling Alec about his 'adventures' in Amsterdam. "Darling, we should totally come here as soon as you get your vacation time. It's a truly beautiful country."

" _What makes you think I want to go with you? I might probably go with Jace,"_ Alec teased. _"Or maybe even Clary."_

"Oh, you wound my heart, darling," Magnus gasped dramatically.

Alec laughed. _"God, I can't believe I have to endure another week without you."_ Alec pouted. _"The bed is cold without you here."_

"Admit it, you love cuddling with me in bed," Magnus teased.

" _Of course I do, you're warmer than our comforter,"_ Alec said, his eyes twinkling.

Magnus laughed again, and Alec joined him after a moment. Before they knew it, they had been talking for an hour. Magnus noticed Alec trying hard to stay awake, so he took pity on his boyfriend, and told him to sleep.

"I guess, goodbye for now, darling," Magnus told him.

Alec shook his head. _"Remember, I told you, no goodbyes. I hate goodbyes. A simple 'I love you' would suffice."_ He grinned.

"Of course." Magnus smiled. "I love you, Alexander, with all my heart," he exclaimed. "Only the heaven above knows how much I love you. My love for you runs—"

" _Alright, I get it, stop,"_ Alec laughed. _"God, you're terrible."_

Magnus grinned. "Alright, I'll be serious now." He kissed his phone's screen, right where Alec's mouth was supposed to be. "I love you."

" _Love you too,"_ Alec smiled, and then yawned. _"I'll sleep now,"_ he said, and after a nod from Magnus, he ended the call.

After finishing his drink, Magnus decided to head off to the duty free shops, and buy some presents for Alec. He knew Alec hated it when he spent money unnecessarily, but Magnus loved spoiling his boyfriend, and nothing Alec say can stop him from doing so.

He spent two hours shopping, and found a few items for Alec. Then, he spent another hour eating a late lunch. He glanced at his wristwatch, and knew he had some time left before he had to board the plane. He had an urge to call Alec again. Deep down, he felt like he had to talk to Alec before boarding the airplane, but he hesitated at first, fearing his boyfriend might still be asleep. But then again, knowing his boyfriend, the latter wouldn't sleep for more than a few hours during the day. So, he ended up calling Alec after all.

Unfortunately, Alec did not answer. Magnus tried a few more times, but still, Alec did not answer. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Maybe Alec was still too tired after all, and was still asleep. He made his way to the gate when an announcement was made, saying passengers for MH360 may now board the plane.

* * *

_**Present time** _

The last few minutes as the plane fell to its doom felt like hours. The only thing Magnus could think of was Alec. He knew he shouldn't but he felt jealous that some of the passengers onboard the flight was with their family and loved ones, and he was alone. And then, he felt guilty for thinking that, because that would mean condemning Alec to the same fate as his.

"I don't want to die," the teenage girl sitting next to him gasped between sobs. Her hands were pale white from gripping the armrest too tightly.

"Just close your eyes, this will be over soon," Magnus told her, his heart breaking for the girl next to him. They had talked after they boarded the plane. Magnus was curious on why she was alone. Apparently, she was returning home after spending the summer with her uncle in Netherlands. She was a university freshman, straight out of high school.

The girl did as Magnus instructed, still sobbing. Magnus reached out for her hand, to give her reassurance, although they both knew it was a lie; they both knew they would not make it out alive. Together, both of them slowly accepted their horrible fate, and once again, Magnus had a horrible thought in his head, wishing they were dead before the plane crashed so that they wouldn't have to think about the few seconds, minutes, before dying.

Tears began rolling down Magnus's cheeks as he closed his eyes. Now he would not be able to see Alec's beautiful face again, the brilliant blue eyes, the dimple when he smiled. He would not be able to hear Alec's voice again, his laughter. He regretted the fact that he could not talk to Alec one last time before boarding the plane. He regretted that they couldn't travel to Netherlands together. Regretted that he couldn't give Alec the presents he brought for him, presents he knew Alec would love and cherish. He regretted most of all that he couldn't kiss Alec one last time before he dies.

* * *

_**3 hours earlier** _

Alec cursed himself for forgetting to turn on his alarm before he slept. He cursed again when he saw the missed calls from Magnus. However, he couldn't call back since Magnus would still be onboard the airplane right now. Sighing, he mentally counted the Magnus's time of arrival to Kuala Lumpur, and made a note to call his boyfriend then.

Alec was frowning after he got out of the shower. He had been feeling uneasy since he woke up. He remembered someone saying that it usually meant something bad was going to happen. But, he only shoved the feeling away, he wasn't a superstitious person.

He shook his head, and started to get his things ready. He had another night shift that day. While walking towards the train station, his cell phone rang. It was his sister, Isabelle, better known as Izzy. She told him that she just picked up their adopted brother, Jace, and his wife, Clary, from the airport, and wondered if Alec wanted to have dinner together the next night. She said that everyone was so busy with his or her own life; she, Max, Jace and Alec barely spent any times together, without their significant others. Alec agreed, since he was free the next day.

* * *

_**Five hours later** _

Alec had just finished his rounds, and was taking the clipboards back to the nurses' in-charge. His uneasy feeling from earlier had become stronger as every hour passed, but he kept dismissing it. While walking down the hallway towards the reception desk, he heard his sister's frantic voice.

"Izzy?" he said, confused. He knew his sister had a date with Simon tonight; it was their five years anniversary as a couple. He also knew that Simon was planning on proposing during their dinner date, so he wondered why she was here, at the hospital.

Upon hearing her brother's voice, Isabelle immediately ran towards her brother and hugged him tightly. Alec had seen the tears on Isabelle's face, and he felt his chest tightened, fearing the worst.

"Oh Alec, I'm so sorry," Isabelle sobbed.

Alec could feel everyone was looking at them. Probably wanted to know what was wrong. Not that he blamed them, he would want to know what was wrong too. He asked, his voice quivering slightly, "Izzy, d-did something happened?"

He was not prepared for Isabelle's answer.

She sobbed harder, her hands tightening around Alec's neck. After what felt like hours, she pulled away, and looked at Alec, tears still running down her cheeks. "It—its Magnus. Alec, his plane to Malaysia crashed. It crashed when they were flying above Ukraine."

Alec's eyes widened, he was in shock. At that moment, the room became quiet. Some of the people; the doctors, nurses, and other interns, who were at reception area must have already seen the news, because they were looking at Alec with sympathy.

Alec didn't see it though. In his mind, he could only hear his sister's words.

"Alec?"

"No." Alec's voice was soft, he was in denial. "No. You're lying." Alec felt a lump in his throat, and tears swelling in his eyes. "No!" he cried softly. "I just talked to him earlier, he couldn't—He's not dead." His legs gave way beneath him, and he was on the floor, crying. Isabelle dropped to her knees, never letting go Alec's hands. "You're lying, he can't be dead!" Alec screamed, almost hysterical. Suddenly, he felt his chest constricted, and he couldn't breath. He barely heard Isabelle yell for someone to help him, before his vision went black.

* * *

_**One year or so later…** _

Alec was sitting in a café across the street from the hospital where he was doing his residency, a cup of herbal tea in front of him. He was supposed to meet his sister there, and as usual, she was late. He sighed as he took out his cell phone. But before he could call his sister, Isabelle entered the café.

She look at Alec apologetically before saying, "Sorry I'm late. There was some trouble at work."

Alec shook his head. "It's okay."

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, and stared at her brother. He was still thinner than he was over a year ago. Her brother had buried himself in his work after he finally accepted that Magnus died in the plane crash, and sometimes, he even forgot to eat. He was almost malnourished. Six months after the crash, he had a cardiac arrest when he was alone at home. Thank god Jace decided to visit at that time. If not, Isabelle shuddered to think about the outcome.

After ordering her drink and food, Isabelle looked at her brother. "So, how are you holding up? I haven't heard from you, or see you since Magnus's funeral last week."

It took almost a year for them to identify Magnus's body from the crash site, and about a week or so for the bodies of United States citizens to be shipped back.

Alec shrugged. "The hospital took most of my time. I meet up with my therapist once a week."

"You've been avoiding us though," Isabelle said. "You missed another one of our get together. Jace and Max are worried. Mom and dad are worried." After a pause, she added, "I'm worried too."

The short silence between them was so tense, it could be cut with a knife.

"I'm sorry," Alec whispered, breaking said silence. "It's just so hard, trying to cope with Magnus's death, and after a year, dealing with his funeral." Alec choked, "I love him so much, and…"

Isabelle reached for her brother's hand. "I know."

"I know I made everyone worried. Even Clary was worried." He smiled. "She even went by the apartment sometimes."

Isabelle seemed surprised. "She did?" Clary and Alec didn't have a good start, and Alec only started tolerating her when she and Jace started dating and eventually marrying her.

"Yeah," Alec nodded. "She and Magnus were close, and Magnus treated her like a younger sister. We…we bonded over that, I guess."

Isabelle nodded.

He looked at his sister straight in the eyes. "I can't promise you that I'll attend the weekly gathering you planned, not yet. But I promise I will take better care of myself."

"You better, or else I'll resurrect you just to kill you myself," she jokingly threatened him.

Alec laughed. He missed his sister's humor sometimes. "I know."

"Before you're done wallowing in your own self-pity _alone_ , can we continue meeting up for lunch like this? That way, I could at least make sure you're eating properly."

Alec gave her a smile, a true smile, the smile that she missed, the smile that disappeared the day Magnus died. "That's a deal," he said, and Isabelle grinned, before rubbing her eyes.

If anyone asked, she would never admit that there was tears in her eyes that time. But she was glad that her brother was healing, albeit rather slowly, but he was healing.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I'm not really satisfied with the ending. Darn, Alec's breakdown almost made me cry. I'm sorry if it's a bit uncharacteristic. Alec seemed like someone who has breakdowns quietly (Okay, that phrase is kind of awkward).**


	8. H - Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So…after the one week Eid al-Fitr celebration, I came down with food poisoning and fever. I've only felt good enough to use the laptop two days ago, but only for a short period of time. SOOO, I decided to use this, which I wrote a few months ago before I posted the Alphabet Soup Series, instead of writing what I originally wanted for this chapter. Oh well. I can just post it as a one-shot later on. Anyways, hopefully this one is not that much of a failure, which was the reason I didn't post it earlier. Also, it was supposed to be a 5 times + 1 one-shot, but I wasn't confident with the other two scenes, so I cut it out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments.

**1.**

Magnus lay on his side, head propped on his hand as he watched Alec's blue eyes concentrating hard on the book he was reading, his eyebrows furrowed together. The corner of his lips tucked upwards in amusement, watching the various expressions on his boyfriend's face.

Feeling Magnus's eyes on him, Alec turned to his right. "What?"

Magnus shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked self-consciously.

"No," Magnus grinned. "You're just so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off you."

Alec blushed, and hastily returned his attention to his book.

It wasn't long after that when Magnus took his attention once more.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

Magnus had taken Alec's hand with his free hand and placed their hands together. He smiled. His hand was slightly bigger that Alec's, and his fingers were slightly longer. He intertwined their fingers together, and then brought their clasped hands to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on Alec's hand.

"I love you," he murmured, lips still pressed to Alec's hand.

Alec smiled, and placed his book down on his bedside table. Then, he snuggled closer to Magnus, taking in his warmth. "I love you too," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the warlock's lips.

* * *

**2.**

Magnus groaned, as he started to regain consciousness. He winced when he opened his eyes; the light in the room was too bright. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his and Alec's room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" a familiar voice asked from beside his bed. It was Alec. His voice was quiet, but Magnus could hear the hint of anger in Alec's voice.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured, looking to his right. Alec was sitting there, his clothes rumpled, as if he had fallen asleep where he sat, his face was pale, with dark rings under his eyes, and he looked worried. "I felt like I was ran over by a few cars, and then trampled by some horses," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. But it failed, since Alec didn't even crack a smile. Magnus tried to sit up, but the soreness at his abdomen caused him to wince.

Alec quickly went to help his boyfriend. "You saw the greater demons coming at me, and without thinking, I presumed, you jumped in front of me, and was stabbed." His voice trembled slightly, but his eyes were still hard.

Magnus sighed. He remembered it now. "Alec, you can't possibly think I would let anything happen to you if I could help it."

Alec snapped, "If I were injured, it would be easier to heal! Runes could be placed on me." He stood, turning away from Magnus as he let out a deep breath. When Alec turned back to face Magnus, the latter could see that there were no longer any anger in his eyes. All that was left were just worries. "You… You almost died. The poison—If Catarina didn't arrive when she did, we might not be able to save you."

Alec sat on the bed, and cupped Magnus's face with both hand, looking straight into his boyfriend's cat-like eyes. Softly, he said, "Do you have any idea what I would do if anything happened to you? Do you know how devastated I would be if I lost you?"

Magnus could see the fear in Alec's eyes. He closed his eyes, and placed a hand on Alec's that was cupping his face. As he relaxed into the warmth of Alec's hands, he said, "I'm not going to leave you."

Without warning, Alec's mouth crashed onto Magnus's, kissing Magnus as if his life depended on it. A soft moan escaped Magnus's throat before he responded to the kiss. Before they knew it, they were cuddled together on Magnus's single bed.

Several hours later, that was how Isabelle found them when she went to check on them in the infirmary; both asleep, Magnus's head on Alec's chest, and Alec had a protective hand wrapped around his boyfriend.

* * *

**3.**

Alec let out a relieved sigh when he found Magnus sitting on the floor, behind the last aisle of bookshelves, his back against the wall.

"Hey," Alec said, which caused Magnus to look up from a book he was reading. "I thought you went home."

"I told you I would help, didn't I?"

"I know, but still…"

"Hey, if it means having my boyfriend in bed with me tonight, I will totally help out." Magnus gave Alec a cheeky grin, and the latter blushed.

When Alec sat next to Magnus on the floor, the warlock rolled his shoulder, and stretched his neck to remove the crick in his neck.

"Hey, turn your back facing me," Alec instructed. Magnus didn't question him, and did as told. A moment later, Alec began massaging Magnus's neck and shoulder, which elicited a soft moan from the warlock.

"That feels nice," Magnus sighed happily.

Alec chuckled. "The advantage of being Jace's parabatai and brother."

"Hmm," was Magnus's only reply. After a few minutes, he told Alec, "We should do this more often," before letting out another moan.

Alec was about to say something, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Both of you should have put a 'Do not disturb' notice outside the door. Don't want to scar the people living here, do you?"

Although Alec and Magnus could not see Jace's expression, they could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"We were not doing anything," Alec exclaimed, as his hands returned to his sides.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jace said, before exiting the library.

Alec groaned, as Magnus returned to his former position, back against the wall. "Your brother is an asshole," he murmured.

"I know," Alec sighed. After a moment, he said, "We really weren't doing anything."

There was a playful grin on Magnus's face, as he placed the book on his lap onto the floor. "We weren't doing anything, but we are now."

Before Alec could question the warlock, Magnus has moved onto Alec's lap, and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. "I think I've researched enough for today," he purred. "I deserve a reward."

There was a twinkle in Magnus's eyes, and Alec grinned. Before Magnus knew it, Alec leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

**4.**

Alec was nervous, and even the blind could see it. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He needed to regain his composure, or else Magnus will found out as soon as he walked through the bedroom door.

It all happened a few days ago. He was in charge of taking Clary out on a demon-hunting job that night. But after they finished off the demons, Alec was injured. There was nothing Clary could do to get the poison out of Alec, so she took him to Catarina at Beth Israel Hospital.

That was when Catarina told him he was pregnant.

He didn't quite believe it at first, because he was a male, and his boyfriend was supposedly sterile. But after some complicated explanation from Catarina, and an ultrasound, he finally believed the female warlock.

Alec started pacing in front of the bed. 'By the angel, what if Magnus didn't want the baby?' There was a frown on his face when he stopped moving.

Lost in his train of thoughts, Alec didn't hear someone entering the bedroom, and was startled when a pair of strong, but lightly muscled arms wrapped itself around his waist.

"I love you, darling."

Alec smiled when he felt Magnus's hot breath on his neck when the warlock whispered those words to him. "I love you too," he said, before turning around to see Magnus's tired, but smiling face.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Bad," Magnus groaned. "Today's clients were troublesome."

"Hmmm…" Alec replied, although his head was elsewhere. He was still trying to compose himself, and be less nervous.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, full of concern. His thumb caressed Alec's cheek.

Alec looked at Magnus straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant," he blurted out before his courage disappeared.

Magnus's hands fell to his sides, as he gaped at his boyfriend. Then, he doubled over and laughed. "That's a good one, Alexander." When he saw the look on Alec's face, he immediately sobered up. "You weren't joking, were you?"

Alec shook his head. He felt the tears that started to well in his eyes, and the lump in his throat. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he might cry. Magnus was not smiling, so he presumed that Magnus didn't want the baby.

He was wrong.

He did not expect Magnus to pick him up and spun him around before gently drop him on his feet.

"I didn't know how this happened, but this is wonderful," Magnus exclaimed, before kissing Alec gently on the lips. Then, he slipped his hand under Alec's shirt. "Our baby," he whispered, as he kissed Alec's neck.

Magnus's palm was warm, splayed over the small bump, and Alec loved it. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before nodding. "I was…I was afraid that you wouldn't want it."

Magnus caressed Alec's stomach with his thumb. "I would never turn my back on you, Alexander," he said, connecting his forehead to Alec's.

Alec was overwhelmed by emotions. He shut his eyes, and this time, a tear slid down his face. He placed his hand on top of Magnus's, over his shirt, and said, "I love you so much, Magnus."

Magnus responded by capturing Alec's mouth in a deep kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** So...how badly did I fail with this chapter? orz Anyways, although I've written some other chapters for this series beforehand (since I have inspiration for them), I found my muse is lacking for some other alphabets... /shot So, if anyone has any prompt for me, or tell me what you want to read in future chapters, you can tell me in a review, or pm me :) I'm open to suggestions~ So yeah, review please? :D


	9. I - Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Bane-Lightwood Family verse
> 
> Warning: Post-mpreg, breastfeeding (kind of)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments

Magnus was an emotional wreck by the time he arrived at the Institute. He had just returned home after a meeting with some clients, a couple of werewolves, when Jace called saying Alec was hurt, and the blonde didn't even bothered giving him any other explanations. Magnus stormed to the infirmary without waiting for anyone to show him the way.

It had been two weeks since Alec gave birth to Cecily, and the young nephilim insisted that he was healed enough to return to his duties as a shadowhunter. Magnus argued, saying what if Cecily was hungry and needed to be breastfeed? When they discovered that Alec could produce milk, both Catarina and Tessa advised him that it would be more nutritional for Cecily to be breastfeed, instead of using formula feeding. Alec countered by saying he had pumped enough milk to last Cecily the few hours that he would be away.

In the end, Magnus had to agree.

The warlock clenched his fists as he walked down the hallway to the infirmary. He shouldn't have agreed to quickly. He should have continued insisting, and not care if Alec was angry with him. When he saw Isabelle, he immediately called out her name.

She gave him a smile, although she still has her worried expression on her face. "Good, you're here," she said to him.

Magnus nodded. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Some burns, and internal bleeding, but Brother Enoch and the other Silent Brother had already fixed everything. It's just… he hit his head when he fell. We have to wait for him to wake up, to make sure there's no other damages."

Magnus nodded again, and sighed, before they entered the infirmary. Jace was sitting on a chair next to his parabatai, and Simon was sitting on the other bed. Both shadowhunter looked up when Magnus and Isabelle came in.

"About time you showed up," Jace smirked, but the smirk didn't reach his eyes. He stood up, and stretched before heading towards Magnus. He placed a hand on the warlock's shoulder. "Inform me when Alec wakes up," he said, before walking out of the infirmary, saying something about a much-needed shower.

Simon hopped off the bed he was sitting on, and said, "I'm gonna head off to the kitchen. Want anything?"

Magnus shook his head. Isabelle gave Simon a kiss, before telling him she would join him in the kitchen soon. After Simon left, the door closed behind him, Magnus took a seat on the chair Jace had just vacated. Then, he took Alec's hand, and held it tightly. Neither he nor Isabelle made a sound.

It lasted for a few moments, before Magnus asked, never turning his head away from Alec. "How's Cecily?"

"She's fine," Isabelle answered. She was sitting at the foot of Alec's bed. "We still have two bottles of the milk that Alec prepared, and mom has ordered me to buy baby formula just in case."

"Thank you," Magnus whispered.

Isabelle nodded. She could hear the pain in Magnus's voice, and decided the warlock needed to be alone with her brother. So, she stood up. She placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder, "We're family, and we will always help out when needed. We will also help out even if both of you insist that you don't need it." She winked at him, and it caused him to chuckle.

"I know. Again, thank you, Isabelle."

The younger Lightwood sibling gave him a smile before leaving the infirmary.

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's knuckles. "You stupid, stupid Nephilim," he murmured. All his anger was long gone, and all that left was worry and fear. He caressed Alec's face with one hand, while still holding Alec's hand in the other. "You should have listened to me sometimes."

It was almost midnight when Isabelle checked in on them, with a plate of sandwiches in her hand. Alec was still unconscious. Isabelle gave him updates on Cecily. The baby had just been fed, and was now asleep in a crib in Alec's room.

Magnus nodded, and thanked Isabelle. She placed the plate on the bedside table beside Magnus, and sat at the foot of the bed. She stayed for a while, and they talked. After nearly half an hour, she left after telling Magnus that he could sleep on the other bed if he wanted to. Of course, knowing Magnus, he would remain at Alec's bedside the whole night.

* * *

Alec woke up with a groan when he felt the headache, and his body aching. He blinked, opening his eyes slowly. He was momentarily confused before realizing that he was in the Institute's infirmary. After sitting up, back resting against the headboard, he looked up at the clock on the wall, and groaned again. It was only three o'clock in the morning. But then again, he wondered how many hours had he been asleep. Or unconscious.

From the slightly opened door, he could hear the sound of a baby wailing. He frowned. There was no baby in the Institute, and if he remembered correctly, there were no visiting shadowhunters staying at the Institute currently. When the wails became louder, he let out a surprised shout. "Holy shit!" His felt something leaking out of his nipples, and when he looked down, his shirt was wet around that area.

Before he could pull up his shirt, Isabelle entered the infirmary with the crying baby in her hand. She gave him a big smile, "Oh, by the Angel, I'm so glad you're awake." She walked the short distance towards Alec's bed. "You need to feed your baby so that she'll stop crying, and everyone could get some sleep."

Alec looked at Isabelle, his jaw dropped. "My baby? Izzy… is this some kind of a joke?"

"Of course not." Isabelle paused, frowning. "Alec, what is the last thing you remembered?"

"Walking home from the Pandemonium Club after that redhead punched Jace's face."

Isabelle pursed her lips for a moment, before handing the baby to Alec. "Feed her while I get mom." When Alec gave her an incredulous look, she glared at him. "Don't tell me you couldn't. I could see that your shirt is wet from where the milk is leaking." Before Alec could argue, Isabelle stormed out of the infirmary in search for their mother.

Alec looked at the still-crying baby. She has his black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. There were no doubts that she was his. Sighing, he pulled up his shirt. Surprisingly, readjusting the baby into a feeding position so that the baby could latch her mouth to one of his nipples came naturally, as if he had done this a lot before.

'I probably had,' he thought.

* * *

Alec unconsciously bit some of his fingernails after his mother left the infirmary with his baby. Apparently, after the talk with his mother, they figured that he has amnesia. However, they have to wait a few hours before a warlock, who was also a healer, could come to the Institute and determine when Alec's memories would return.

By the time Maryse and Alec finished talking, Cecily was already asleep. Maryse said she would take Cecily to her crib, and then call Magnus so the latter and Alec could talk.

Which led to the reason Alec was biting his fingernails.

Alec's breath hitched when the door opened, and a tall, tanned teen— _man_ , with dark hair entered the infirmary. The man, Magnus, has yellow-green catlike eyes. He knew the man was a warlock; his mother has informed him about it beforehand. It was probably to ensure he wouldn't go into denial or get a panic attack. He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"So, you're my husband." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Alec looked at Magnus after he had taken a seat on the chair by his bedside.

Magnus nodded. "I am." His face showed no emotions, probably trying not to overwhelm Alec. "Maryse informed me that you didn't remember anything from the last year to the current date."

"Yes." He stared at Magnus, trying to remember, but there was nothing. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need for apologies," Magnus said, unconsciously clenching his fists. He could feel his anger bubbling inside him once more. "You're a shadowhunter, and you have your duties."

"Despite that, I am truly sorry. It must hurt when the person you love doesn't remember you."

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the urge to touch Alec. When he opened them again, he found that Alec's blue eyes were still on him. "Regardless, I can't wrap you up in a bubble and keep you from doing your job." He let out a laugh, but it sounded hollow.

Alec felt like placing a hand on Magnus's, but fought against it. He still didn't remember the warlock, even if they're married to one another.

"Do you wish to remain here, if your memories have not yet return, or would you like to go home?"

Alec was caught by surprise when Magnus asked him that out of the blue. "I…" he didn't know what to say. Some parts of him wanted to stay at the Institute, where everything was familiar, but some parts of him knew it wouldn't be fair for Magnus. Especially since that would mean Cecily will have to stay at the Institute with him.

"You don't have to decide now," Magnus said, as he stood up. "Why don't you sleep on it? I would still be here in the morning."

Alec nodded, and lay down on the bed again. It didn't take long for him to drift back to sleep.

* * *

"Welcome home," Magnus said, with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, as he led Alec into their apartment while holding Cecily against his shoulder. It was almost ten at night when they arrived.

Earlier that day, Catarina had come by the Institute before her afternoon shift started at Beth Israel Hospital. After a few test, it was determined that Alec had post-traumatic amnesia, and she told them that Alec's memories would most likely to return slowly within the day, or the longest would be more than a month. She had also encouraged Alec to return with Magnus to their own apartment. She told them that being surrounded by familiar objects, photographs, or smells might help Alec to regain his memories faster.

Magnus told Alec to think about it, before he left with Catarina that morning. He promised to return to the Institute in the evening, and Alec could tell him his decision then.

Alec closed the door behind him. He looked around at the familiar yet unfamiliar space. Earlier that day, some of his memories had returned, although not as much as he preferred. He remembered going to Magnus's apartment during the party, how it looked like then, although it looked different now without the crowd. He remembered going back to the apartment to say thank you for saving him, remembered asking Magnus out, and remembered having his first kiss there.

Suddenly, a pang of sadness and frustration hit him. He wanted so badly to remember. Alec jumped slightly, startled by Magnus's voice.

"Are you okay? This is not overwhelming you, is it?"

Alec shook his head. "No. Just… I was just lost in thoughts."

Magnus nodded. Then, he gave Alec a smile. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

"Sure," Alec returned the smile. He half-listened as Magnus talked while showing him around. He was busy looking at all the pictures that decorated the walls and on some of the cabinets in the living room. He… they looked really happy, he mused.

When they arrived into the bedroom, Cecily started to squirm in Magnus's arms, and her finger in her mouth.

"Is she hungry?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. It's almost her feeding time."

Alec sat on the bed, and Magnus smiled when he saw that Alec was sitting on his own side of the bed. The warlock passed their daughter into Alec's arms.

"Uhm…" Alec looked at Magnus uncomfortably. His face was slightly red. "I know you must have seen me naked a lot before but…" he pursed his lips. "Could you…"

Magnus nodded his head understandingly. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Before Magnus left, Alec said, "I'm sorry."

Magnus paused by the doorway, and turned towards Alec. "It's fine. Right now, I'm like a stranger to you."

Alec didn't know why, but he felt slightly guilty by that statement. He was glad though, that Magnus didn't notice it. After Magnus left, he pulled up his shirt, and expertly breastfed Cecily. He looked at his daughter, and sighed. "I wish my memories will return more quickly," he said. "This situation is not fair to you, little one, and it's not fair to your father either."

Unbeknownst to Alec, Magnus was outside the door, and hear what Alec had said. He sighed, and decided to return to the kitchen with the cup of tea he made for Alec.

* * *

An hour has passed since Alec started nursing Cecily. He burped her, before placing her in the crib so she could continue sleeping. He was about to search for Magnus when he remembered the photo album he saw on the bedside table.

He returned to his place on the bed, and took the album. He smiled, recognizing the handwriting on the cover of the photo album. It was Isabelle's handwriting.

_'The Beginning of the Bane-Lightwood Family'_

Alec's eyes widened at the photos inside. On each pages, there were dates, and notes written beside the photos. He looked in awe at every photo, which started when he was two months pregnant. He traced his hand over the photos. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, or the tightness in his throat when he got to the photos during his wedding ceremony. He turned the pages again, and at one point, he laughed out loud looking at the photo where he and Jace cuddled on the couch in the living room. When he was done, he rubbed his eyes, erasing all telltale signs of tears.

He stood up, and decided to look for Magnus. He found the warlock sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey," he said, as he took a seat on the empty space next to Magnus.

"Hey," Magnus replied. "Cecily's asleep?"

He nodded. "I saw the photo album Izzy compiled."

"That was a gift she gave after Cecily was born."

Silence fell between them, and for some reason, it made Alec frustrated. Unconsciously, he clenched his fists in his lap.

"I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight," Magnus said out of the blue.

Alec looked at Magnus immediately, his eyes widened in surprise. "That's not necessary," he found himself saying. "At this point, I already know I like you."

"But at this point, the latest thing you remembered were our first date. That's still a long way before you're comfortable with sleeping on the same bed with me."

"It doesn't matter." Alec hesitated at first, before reaching for Magnus's face with one hand, and stroke Magnus's cheek with his thumb. "I like you, and by tomorrow, I might recover all my memories anyways. There's no reason for you to sleep elsewhere." He decided to be bold, and leaned forward to kiss Magnus.

It took Magnus by surprise at first, before he decided to respond to the kiss. His hands were tangled in Alec's hair, as he pulled Alec closer, deepening the kiss. Surprised, Alec's mouth opened slightly, and Magnus took that chance to slip his tongue inside the familiar wet cavern. While he explored the mouth that he has tasted a million times before, he pushed Alec down gently, so that now, he lay on top of the younger man.

One of Magnus hands slipped under Alec's shirt, while the other touched the bulge in Alec's pants. A gasp escaped Alec's throat, before his eyes widened and his body stiffened.

Realizing what was happening, Magnus pulled away from his spouse. "I'm sorry. You're not ready for that yet." Before Alec could say anything, Magnus stood up. "I'm going to take a shower. I really smell right now," he said. Without looking at Alec, he continued, "You can find your sleepwear in our wardrobe, if you want to change." He didn't see the hurt look in Alec's eyes when he left.

Magnus spent a long time in the shower, and by the time he returned to their bedroom, Alec was already asleep. There was also a note on Magnus's bedside table, stating that there were a few bottles of freshly pumped milk in the refrigerator, in case Magnus was awake when it was time to nurse Cecily.

* * *

Alec groaned when he woke up, and frowned when he found Magnus's side of the bed empty. He went off the bed, and found a note, saying Cecily has already been fed. He looked at the clock; it was only five minutes after eight.

When he walked out of the bedroom, he expected to find Magnus somewhere in the kitchen, drinking coffee or something. He didn't expect to find Magnus in living room, on the couch, sleeping, covered with only a blanket. There was a sad smile on Alec's face. Last night must have been hard for Magnus, trying to sleep without cuddling against Alec, and keeping his hands to himself.

Alec sighed, and knelt on the floor next to where Magnus's head lay on the arm of the couch. He smiled, looking at Magnus's beautiful face, his perfect sun-kissed skin, while stroking Magnus's hair with his fingers. His memories had returned, though not all but enough to make him remember how much he loved the man in front of him.

He kissed Magnus's hair, inhaling the familiar scent of sandalwood shampoo. Then, he proceeded to kissing Magnus's forehead, before kissing his temple. Magnus stirred, and Alec pulled back before he could peck the latter on the lips.

Magnus's eyes fluttered opened. "Hmm, I could get used to waking like this every morning." His eyes fell on Alec's. "Good morning. I'm guessing this special wake up call meant you've recovered your memories."

"Some," Alec shrugged.

Alec stood up, while Magnus sat up properly on the couch. Then, he sat on Magnus's lap, resting his head on Magnus's shoulder. He took Magnus's hand, and began drawing random circles on the back of Magnus's hand.

"Not that I'm complaining, but this couch is big enough for the two of us, y'know?" Magnus sounded amused.

"I know." He let go of Magnus's hand, and turned, burying his head in Magnus's shoulder. He inhaled; the smell of sandalwood mixed with Magnus natural body odor filled his nose. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, and then losing my memories because I injured myself," he murmured.

Magnus circled his arms around Alec's waist, and pulled Alec closer against his body. "Oh, Alexander," he whispered.

Alec pressed his lips on Magnus's shoulder; trailing light kisses on the bare skin of Magnus's shoulder and neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, darling," he murmured. "Don't ever scare me that way again."

"I can't promise this won't ever happen again, but I'll try," he said sincerely, looking straight in Magnus's eyes.

Magnus smile. "I think I deserve an 'I'm sorry' gift after the stunt you pulled." Alec looked at Magnus confusedly, before he tangled his hands in Alec's hair, pulling the younger man towards him, and captured Alec's mouth in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review :D (*cough*yes, I am shamelessly begging lol)**


	10. J - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were times when Magnus hated Chairman Meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

**(1) Half empty**

Magnus stirred in his sleep, and he unconsciously furrowed his eyebrows when he felt the other side of the bed was empty. His eyes fluttered open, and he frowned when he saw that Alec was not there. He ran a hand down his face before he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

There was no sound of the shower or tap water running, so he knew Alec was not in the bathroom. Besides that, the bedroom door was slightly opened, when it should be completely closed and locked. Knowing where his boyfriend went, Magnus grumbled under his breath about 'stupid cat' as he stood up and made his way out of the bedroom.

His frown grew bigger and bigger when he heard the sound of Alec's laughter coming from the kitchen. "Alexander," he called out, standing by the kitchen's doorway.

Alec was sitting on the floor, next to Chairman Meow, who was eating. Alec held a mug of coffee in one hand, and the other was stroking Chairman Meow's fur. He looked up, and smiled when he heard Magnus's voice.

"Hey," Alec said, as he stood up. He placed the mug on the table, before making his way to Magnus. Then, he gave Magnus a peck on the lips. He chuckled when Magnus's arms were wrapped around his waist, and the latter pulled their body closer. "You're so clingy this morning," he told Magnus, when the warlock nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you this morning. You were gone when I woke up."

"Chairman needed to eat."

"Screw Chairman. I hate waking up without you."

"I'd rather not. I'm not that kinky."

Magnus pulled away from Alec, and stared at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. "Okay, where is the real Alexander?"

Alec laughed, and planted another kiss on Magnus's lips. "I promise I'll wait for you to wake up before leaving the bed."

"I'll hold you to that," Magnus grinned. After that, Magnus made sure that Chairman Meow's food bowl was magically filled in the morning, so that he won't be deprived of his Alexander's presence.

* * *

**(2) Cuddling**

Magnus was soaked wet when he arrived home. He was making his way to the bedroom, but stopped halfway when he saw the sleeping Alec on the living room couch. A soft smile appeared on his lips. He would always be in awe when he watched his boyfriend, knowing the new life within his boyfriend was growing everyday. Alec was now large with their child, just over seven months pregnant.

Magnus had a sudden urge to take Alec in his embrace; his arms around Alec, and the latter's head resting against his chest. But he was wet, and he smelled bad, so he decided to take a quick shower. Once he was done, Magnus was humming cheerfully to himself, until he saw the sight in the living room. A low growl escaped his throat. His Alexander was cuddling with Chairman Meow.

The Chairman lifted up his head when he saw his master standing next to the couch. Magnus could have sworn his cat was giving him a smirk. He hissed at the Chairman, but the cat still wouldn't go away. After awhile, all of Magnus's hisses and growls caused Alec to wake up from his nap.

"Hey," Alec yawned, as he sat up straight, with Magnus's help. "I didn't hear you come in."

Magnus sat next to Alec. By now, Chairman Meow had already gone off somewhere. "You were sleeping, so I made sure I was quiet."

"Hmm," Alec said, as he rested his head against Magnus's chest. Automatically, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec. "Why were you growling?"

"You heard that, huh?" Magnus chuckled.

Alec tilted his head up, to look at Magnus. "Of course I did."

"Chairman Meow was cuddling with you."

Alec arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me…you were jealous?"

"The Chairman was smirking at me too, mocking me. He knew only I can cuddle with you," Magnus whined.

Alec gave Magnus an amused look, before he laughed. "I promise I won't cuddle with Chairman anymore." At that moment, Alec and Magnus could feel a small kick where one of Magnus's hands was rested on Alec's mound. The corner of Alec's mouth twitched.

"Look, even the baby agreed," Magnus pointed out.

Alec could only shake his head. Then, he tugged on Magnus's shirt. Knowing what Alec wanted, Magnus bent and kissed Alec full on the lips. When they parted, Magnus rested his chin on Alec's head, and gently caressed the latter's distended stomach. Alec gave a satisfied purr, and closed his eyes. The couple stayed on the couch, cuddling, until both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please give me feedbacks~ :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is one thing Magnus and Alec love more than sex, it is the kisses they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

**(1) Kiss on the Forehead**

Magnus frowned when he woke up, and Alec was not at his side of the bed. When he glanced at their digital clock, his frown deepened. Alec was never a morning person. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and sat down while wiping his face with one hand. The door was slightly opened, so he knew Alec must have went outside. He stood up, and walked out the bedroom.

At first, he thought Alec would be in the kitchen for a drink, or sitting in the living room. He was wrong. While walking along the hallway, he could hear a retching sound from the bathroom near one of the guest room, furthest from his and Alec's bedroom. He sighed, and fastened his pace.

The sight that greeted him when the bathroom door swung open was Alec kneeling by the toilet bowl, retching and vomiting. In two big strides, he was kneeling next to his boyfriend.

"Oh darling," Magnus whispered, while rubbing Alec's back. "I wish you would let me help you go through this."

"Sorry," Alec apologized when he was done. Magnus passed him a glass of water and a kerchief, which he gladly accepted, and gargled before wiping his mouth with the kerchief. He leaned into Magnus's open arms, resting his head against Magnus's chest. "I didn't want to burden you."

Magnus wrapped one hand around Alec, pulling him closer, while another hand rested carefully on Alec's still-flat stomach. "You will never be a burden to me, Alexander."

A playful smile appeared on Alec's face. "You say that now, but you'll change your mind when you have to deal with a very hormonal me."

Magnus can't help but laugh out loud. "Oh darling, you can scream at me all you want, you can make lots of irrational demands, and I will still love you."

Alec chuckled, and Magnus pressed a light kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**(2) Kiss on the Stomach**

It was two in the afternoon when Magnus returned home from an appointment, and Alec was stretched out on the couch while reading a book. The young shadowhunter was still feeling too sick to go out or do anything. He grinned when he saw the reading glasses on Alec's face. The younger teen had always despised wearing them.

"I'm home," he announced, walking towards the couch, Chairman Meow trailing behind him.

"Welcome home," Alec told him, as he sat up so that Magnus could sit beside him.

"Were you bored?" Magnus asked. He knew it was hard for Alec to stay home and do nothing. But the first trimester was hard on the younger teen, and he barely could walk long distances.

"I have my books, and Izzy and Jace visited earlier."

"That's great. I hope your brother didn't touch anything."

Alec rolled his eyes. Then, he asked, "How was your day?"

Magnus let out a sigh, before he laid his head on Alec's lap, and his legs dangled over the arm of the couch. Before he started telling his tale, he pressed a gentle kiss over Alec's eleven-weeks pregnant belly. "Hello, little one," he whispered.

The young shadowhunter couldn't help but smile. He caressed Magnus's hair as the warlock started ranting about his clients. That was how Alec and Magnus spent their afternoon, with Chairman Meow sleeping happily by Alec's feet.

* * *

**(3) Kiss on the Shoulder**

When Magnus woke up, Alec was already awake. However, he decided to pretend to still be asleep, and stare at his oblivious boyfriend. His darling Alexander was standing in front of their full-length mirror located right next to their wardrobe, and Alec had both hands cupping his abdomen. Alec looked like he was in awe. He could hear Alec say:

"Hey baby. Now that you're making your presence known, it feels more real." Alec caressed the slight swell of his stomach, blushing slightly. "I'm not…I'm not good at this emotional stuff, and I… I'm afraid that I might not be a very good dad but—" Alec didn't get to finish his sentence, because a pair of lightly-muscled arms was wrapped around his waist.

Magnus, unable to keep pretending, had quietly crept behind Alec. He rested his chin on Alec's shoulder, before whispering in his ear, "You _will_ make a good dad, Alexander. The way you're always looking out for Isabelle and Jace is the proof that you can be a great parent." He placed his hand over Alec's, which was resting on the slight bump, before placing a kiss on Alec's shoulder. "I love you, darling."

* * *

**(4) Kiss on the Hand**

Magnus and Alec were having dinner at some fancy French restaurant in Manhattan that night. Now that he was finally in his second trimester, the smell of some food has stopped making him nauseous. His fifteen-weeks bump also could still be easily hidden under his loose, black knitted sweater.

"Why are we eating here, Magnus?" Alec asked, after the waiter took their order. He knew how expensive it would be to eat there.

"Can't I just do something special for you?"

"Magnus…"

"Alright, alright…" Magnus reached for the pocket sewn inside his coat, and took out a dark blue velvet ring box.

Alec's eyes widened when he saw. He was really surprised. He knew Magnus would've loved to make a big fuss over something like this. A candlelight dinner, a string quartet by the table to make the mood more romantic, and everyone's attention on them as the warlock proposed. But there was none of that, and he was too curious not to ask. Magnus's answer caused tears to well up in his eyes.

Magnus had look directly at Alec, when he answered. "I knew you hated all the attention on you, and I knew the only one attention you want is mine. I love you so much, Alec, and I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. At least, not on a special day." After a moment's pause, he opened the ring box. "Therefore, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Alec blushed, brushing away the tears in his eyes with the back of his hand. Then, he looked at Magnus with a smile. "Yes, I will."

Magnus, with a big grin, took Alec's left hand, and placed the engagement ring on Alec's ring finger. After that, he gently kissed Alec's knuckles. "You've made me the happiest man alive, Alexander," he whispered, while looking at his blue-eyed boyfriend with eyes full of love.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was it? Reviews would be appreciated :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, something good came out of being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Bane-Lightwood Family verse
> 
> Warning: Mpreg  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

**(1) 8-months old**

It was a few hours past midnight, and Magnus was in the living room, carrying a crying Cecily and trying to get her back to sleep. However, she wanted her 'dada', which meant she wanted Alec. He sighed. Alec had returned home late, exhausted after performing his shadowhunting duties, and Magnus didn't have the heart to wake his husband up.

"Shh, sweetheart," he told Cecily softly. "You're gonna wake your daddy up. He's very tired tonight, so just bear with your papa, okay?"

Of course, baby Cecily didn't understand that, and continued to wail. Magnus sighed. It was late, and he has tried everything he could think off. He tried feeding her, changing her, and tried playing with her but she just won't fall back to sleep.

"Come on, Cecily. You need to sleep."

He was too engrossed in his crying daughter; he didn't notice someone was standing behind him until a pair of toned arms was wrapped around his waist.

"You should've wake me up," Alec said, kissing Magnus's neck, before letting his husband go.

"You were tired," Magnus said, and he passed Cecily to Alec when the latter went in front of him.

Cecily's cries became soft sobs as Alec held her against his chest, one hand rubbing her small back. "Hey, why don't you turn on the TV, and put on the Pokémon movie. I think it's still in the DVD player."

Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec. "Pokémon?"

Alec shrugged. "That's what Clary always played for Cecily when she and Jace babysit, and it always managed to make her calm for some reason."

Magnus nodded, and Alec left with Cecily to grab a blanket from their bedroom. Half an hour later, the family was cuddled on the couch, Pokémon playing on the television screen, but none of them were watching the movie. Alec, and Cecily, who was on top of Alec's chest, were asleep, and Magnus was staring at both of them.

Even when Alec's asleep, Magnus could see how tired Alec really was. If the younger teen was not training, he was out hunting demons, or at home taking care of Cecily. He frowned when he thought of what happened earlier. He just wanted to give Alec one night to rest properly, but he couldn't even make Cecily stop crying.

"What are you thinking?" Alec asked sleepily. He looked at his husband with bleary eyes.

Magnus blinked, surprised. "I thought you're asleep."

"Am not now," he replied, shifting closer towards Magnus, careful not to wake Cecily up. Using his free hand, he cupped his cheek, and asked, "Is there something worrying you?" When his husband didn't answer, he stroked his husband's cheek with his thumb, "Magnus?"

After a short pause, Magnus sighed. "I…I was just thinking about tonight, about when I was trying to make Cecily sleep again." He looked straight into Alec's eyes. "Alexander, am I a bad father?"

Alec was surprised. This wasn't something he expected Magnus to say. "Of course not. Why would you think that?" Magnus glanced at the sleeping Cecily before looking at Alec again. It was enough to answer Alec's question. "Is this about not being able to make Cecily stop crying?"

"She stopped as soon as she was in your arms, so…"

Alec smiled, "You silly warlock," he said, before grabbing the collar of Magnus's shirt, and pulling him closer. He kissed his husband lightly on the lips, before saying, "Just because I managed to make her stop crying tonight, doesn't mean she prefers me over you. And it certainly doesn't mean that you're a bad father."

Magnus returned the smile. "Thank you, Alexander," he whispered, before kissing the top of Alec's head.

Alec snuggled against Magnus's chest, and his arms were once again wrapped protectively around Cecily. He closed his eyes while saying, "Now stop thinking to loudly, and go to sleep."

* * *

**(2) 15-months old**

"Clary, get the door, would you?" Alec exclaimed from the kitchen when the doorbell rang twice. He was preparing Cecily's dinner, so that Clary only has to feed the said toddler tonight. His siblings insisted that Alec had not has a night out doing nothing but relax for a long time, so Clary offered to help babysit, and Jace would join her later.

"On it," Clary said, as she stood up. She made sure Cecily was still busy with her blocks, and wouldn't crawl and follow her when she went to answer the door. The person that greeted her was the last person she expected to be at the Bane-Lightwood family's front door. Her eyes widened with shock. "Inquisitor Lightwood," she said.

"Miss Morgenstern."

"Clary, is that Jace?" she heard Alec asked. However, before she could say anything, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, and saw Alec, frozen in his steps a few feet behind her, with baby Cecily in his arms.

"Dad," Alec said softly.

"Alexander, good evening," Robert said. His eyes fell on the dark-haired baby, and he asked, "Is that my granddaughter?" His voice was indifferent, but his eyes were filled with regret.

Suddenly, all the rage Alec had for his father returned. "I don't know, is she?"

Clary could feel the tension building, and hurried to Alec's side. "It's time for her to take a bath," she said, and without a word, Alec passed the babbling baby to Clary.

After Clary and Cecily left, Alec crossed his hands to his chest. "You made it clear that you didn't want a half warlock as your grandchild."

"Alexander, we…I need to talk to you," Robert told his son. "May I come in?"

Alec had half a mind to slam the door in his father's face, but even so, he could see there was something different with his father. Slowly, after a deep breath, he nodded, "You may come in."

"Thank you," Robert replied gratefully. He closed the door behind him, and Alec led him to the kitchen. It was the furthest room from Cecily's, so if there's any yelling, from the kitchen, it might not be loud enough to scare Cecily.

His father took a seat at the breakfast nook at the kitchen, while Alec prepared some tea. He knew his father preferred tea over coffee, and after his pregnancy, he kind of got hooked to it too, although coffee was still his preferred beverage. He set a cup filled with in front of his father, and his own cup the opposite of his dad's, before taking a seat. "You wanted to talk, so talk." He wasn't trying to be rude, but all of a sudden, he felt so tired.

There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before his father started talking. "I wanted to apologize, Alec. I know I've let you down."

His father caught him by surprise. "Could you repeat that?"

"I'm…" his father struggled for a moment. "I'm sorry, Alexander, for letting you down, for not being there… for everything."

Huh. His father was never a person to do this heart-to-heart talk, so he wondered why the change. "Did Isabelle put you up to this?" If there's anyone who could make Robert act this way, it would be Isabelle. She was a force to be reckoned with, when she wanted to be.

"She talked to me—"

"She yelled at you," Alec translated.

"Yes, and your mother talked to me too." At the look Alec gave him, Robert said, "Maryse and I are divorced, Alec, but we still talk to each other." Robert shook his head, "Anyways, they did talk to me, made me see reasons, but I'm here on my own accord." Robert looked at Alec with remorse. "I hope it's not too late for forgiveness."

Alec didn't know what to say. Another short silence followed, before he spoke up firmly. "I don't think I can forgive you yet. You… You h-hurt me, dad." Alec mentally rolled his eyes for stumbling with his words. Apparently, all Lightwoods were really horrible when it came to talking about their feelings. "You called my daughter an abomination."

"I'm sorry, Alec. That was a mistake."

Alec let out a deep breath, and shook his head. "Give me time to think this over," he said with finality.

Robert nodded, knowing their conversation has ended. When they stood up, and Alec was about to show him out, he asked, "Can I see my granddaughter?"

Alec frowned. "You don't have that privilege yet."

Robert's face fell, but he knew it was his own fault after all. He had to accept the consequences of his actions.

After Robert was out of the apartment, Alec said, "There'll be a gathering at Luke's farm in two weeks. You can see Cecily there, if you want." Before Robert could reply, Alec added, "Have a good day, dad," before closing the door.

Alec leaned against the door, and at that moment, Clary came out of Cecily's room, with the baby in her arms.

"Alec, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Should I call Magnus?"

Alec shook his head. "No, it's okay. He'll be home soon anyways." It only take Alec a few strides to reach Clary, and without offering anything else about why his father came, he held out his hands, and the redhead gave Cecily to him.

It was another fifteen minutes when Magnus arrived home. He was surprised that Alec didn't greet him by the door like he usually did, but after a quick word with Clary, the warlock figured out what was bothering his spouse. Clary made herself scarce in the kitchen, while Magnus went to his and Alec's bedroom.

"Alexander," he said as soon as he entered, and he saw Alec was lying on the bed, and Cecily was sitting on his chest. Cecily was babbling happily, as Alec talked softly to the babbling baby. He smiled.

"Hey," Alec told Magnus, when the latter sat on the bed, next to him.

"I heard from Clary that your father was here. We can stay-in tonight if you don't feel like going out."

"No," came Alec's firm reply. "I don't want my dad to ruin the night we've planned. Besides, if we cancelled, poor Clary would have came here for nothing."

Magnus chuckled. "That's true." After a short pause, Magnus asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alec swung his index fingers, which was gripped by Cecily in both hands, causing the baby to giggle happily. After awhile, he let out a sigh, and answered, "He came to ask for my forgiveness. He also wanted to see Cecily."

"Did you forgive him?"

"I didn't. Not yet. I don't know," he cried with a frustrated tone. "He's my dad, but he insulted our daughter, insulted you… I just don't know."

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's thigh. "No matter what you decide, I'll always support your decision, okay?" Alec nodded, and Magnus grinned. "Good," he said, placing a kiss on Alec's forehead. "Now I have to take a shower, because we have a date tonight." Alec rolled his eyes when Magnus's grin grew wider. Magnus pecked Cecily's cheek, before he left for their ensuite bathroom.

* * *

**(3) 23-months old**

"Why aren't you picking up?" Magnus muttered under his breath. This was the third time he tried calling Isabelle within one minute when the first two calls went unanswered. He almost ended the call, and try calling the fourth time when Isabelle answered. "Finally," Magnus cried exasperatedly. "What took you so long?"

"I was in the shower," Isabelle huffed in annoyance. "Why are you calling me anyways? Shouldn't you be spending time with Alec and Cecily or something?"

"That's why I'm calling," Magnus said. "I'm wondering if you knew where Alec is? I tried calling his cell phone, but it went unanswered."

"He left the Institute hours ago," Isabelle told him. "He didn't mention anything about stopping by somewhere." As if she could sense her brother-in-law's worries, she told him in a soft voice, "Don't worry, I'm sure Alec is fine. I'll tell Jace to look for him, okay? You just stay put with Cecily."

After the call ended, Magnus dropped onto the living room couch, surprising Chairman Meow, who was sleeping on the couch. Cecily was in a crib Magnus placed in the living room, sleeping. Before Alec left for the Institute that day, he told Magnus that he would be home by 7:30 p.m. that night. But two hours has passed, and there was still no sign of Alec.

Another hour passed, and Magnus had half a mind to call Tessa, and make her portal to his apartment and babysit Cecily so that he could search for Alec himself. However, before he could go through with it, he heard the front door opened, and Alec's soft voice, saying, "I'm home."

Magnus, who was in the kitchen making Cecily's baby formula, sighed in relief. Trying to not show his worries, he came out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Welcome home," he said, as he kissed his husband on the lips. He noticed that Alec didn't kiss him back. "So, got lost on your way home?" he teased.

Alec gave him a weak smile. "No. I just needed a walk, clear my head."

Magnus frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

Alec shook his head, and gave Magnus a peck of his forehead. "I'll tell you about it later."

Magnus nodded, although he was not satisfied with Alec's answer. "Are you hungry? I could reheat the sweet and sour chicken that you liked."

Just imagining the food made Alec queasy, so he quickly shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry. I need a shower though, but it would be great if you could make me some chamomile tea."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and said, "Take your shower. By the time you're done, your tea will be ready in our room."

It was almost an hour after Alec went for his shower, and Magnus was waiting for him on the bed. Alec's shower usually lasted for only half an hour, and it has been twice as long, which worries Magnus even more. Magnus almost strode into the bathroom, when Alec came out wearing his boxer shorts, and an old black shirt.

Alec sat on his side of the bed, and drank his tea. It was already lukewarm when he drank it, so he finished it in only a few gulps. He leaned back against Magnus's chest when the warlock pulled him in his embrace.

Magnus buried his nose in Alec's hair, and he could smell the fragrance of sandalwood shampoo that his husband used. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice muffled. "I know something's bothering you, because you never came home so late when you told me you're coming home early. And you never not answer your phone before."

"There was something I needed to confirm. I went to see Catarina, and…" instead of finishing his sentence, Alec took one of Magnus's hand, and directed it onto his abdomen. He knew Magnus understood when he heard Magnus inhale sharply. He turned his head slightly to look at his husband's face. He smiled when he saw the excited grin on his husband's face.

Magnus didn't say anything to convey his happiness. Instead, he pulled Alec closer, and placed another hand on top of Alec's hand, which was on Alec's still-flat stomach. He rested his head on Alec's, kissing the silky, dark hair. Alec gave a contented sigh, before Alec leaned back against his chest. His hand found his way under Alec's shirt, his hand splayed over the bare skin of Alec's abdomen, his thumb stroking the non-existent curve gently. They stayed cuddled together until they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this may not be my best work...It's a bit awkward at some places, and there are some emotions I'm not sure if I conveyed it properly... Anyways, leave a review, please~ Reviews are incentives to make me write faster (sometimes) haha


	13. M - Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This prompt was suggested by lee .lee .lee, and it seems interesting so I wanted to give it a try: D I didn't do it any justice though. I don't think this is my best work so far, and gaaah! There are some parts I wished I could write better T^T There are some emotions I couldn't portray properly ;w; orz  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

Magnus came home late that night, and when he reached his and Alec's bedroom, he saw his spouse and their 5 year-old son, Henry, cuddled together on the bed, sleeping. He knew they probably waited up for him, but he needed some time alone to think, to clear his head. He had been doing so for the last few days, opting to go on long walks before heading home. He clenched his hands. After staring at his family for a moment longer, he quietly shut the door.

He went to the room he used as his office when clients came to his home instead of him meeting them on neutral ground. He took out his stash of bourbon, and poured himself a glass. After taking a few gulps, he stared at the glass in his hand. His mind began to wander off to the matter that bothered him the last few days.

Their son, Henry, was finally five, and everyday, they were more certain that Henry's shadowhunter blood was dominant, and he wouldn't have to feel the pain of being immortal. Magnus took another swig of his drink, before placing the glass on the table. Alec and their son would grow old and one day, death will claim them, and he would be left behind. And Magnus didn't know how he would survive the death of the people he loved this time.

The chime of the clock brought Magnus out of his thought. Pouring himself another glass full of bourbon, he made his resolution. He had finally come to a decision about what he was going to do, and he wouldn't allow anyone to stop him. Tomorrow, he would have to get Alec and Henry out of the apartment, and ward the place so no one can portal in. He would do it, and damn the consequences.

* * *

Alec frowned. "Magnus, it's been awhile since we last spend the day together, just the three of us. We promised Henry we'd take him to the aquarium."

"I know, darling, but the clients…they really can't reschedule. I'm sorry."

Alec frowned a moment longer, before sighing. "It's okay. It's your job, I understand."

"I really am sorry though," he said, before kissing Alec quickly on the lips. "Maybe you can take Isabelle, or Jace."

Alec nodded. "I'll think about it. But for now, we'll just head to the Institute." Alec and Magnus had both agreed to not let Henry near any of Magnus's clients. They walked to the living room, with Magnus's hand around Alec's waist and saw Henry playing with Chairman Meow on the floor.

Henry perked up when he saw both his dads, and ran towards them. "Are we going to see the fishes now?"

Magnus squatted down to Henry's height, and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, honey, but papa won't be able to join you today."

"But," Henry bit his bottom lips, and in just a second, tears were threatening to fall.

Magnus took his son in his arms, and stood up. "Papa won't be able to go, but daddy will take you. Maybe he could even persuade Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Jace to go with you."

"And Aunt Clary?"

"Yes, Aunt Clary too."

"Okay." And like that, his tears disappeared. Henry held out his hands towards Alec, and the latter took him from Magnus.

"Say goodbye to papa," Alec whispered to Henry.

"Bye bye, papa," Henry said in his sweet, childlike voice, and waved his hand at Magnus.

The warlock placed a kiss on Henry's cheek, and told him, "Behave for your daddy, okay?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "I will!"

Then, Magnus looked at Alec, and gave his husband a hard kiss on the lips. They only pulled apart when they heard the squeals and giggles from Henry. Magnus grinned at their son, before blowing raspberries on his cheek, which caused the toddler to squeal yet again.

"I love you both," Magnus whispered to them. 'Love you too, papa,' was Henry's reply, while Alec only gave him a peck on the lips as a reply.

* * *

Magnus had cast a few powerful wards around his apartment so that nobody could portal into it directly. He also removed the dining table and cleared his open-spaced dining room, and drew a pentagram there, hoping that it was powerful enough to detain his father. After Edom, he promised Alec that he wouldn't call for his father's help ever again, but this…this is something he had to do. As a warlock, he has experienced the pain of losing a person he loved more than once. And Alexander—Alec is his soul mate, if he ever believed in that stuff. Losing Alec will be devastating, more painful than any pain he has ever felt. He figured Alec would be angry with him when the shadowhunter finds out, but he knew, it was always easier asking for forgiveness than seeking permission.

He brought his hands together, as if in prayer, and recited the incantation he never thought he would need again. It was kind of anti-climatic when his father appeared inside the pentagram. He frowned as he said, "Father."

"My son," Asmodeus said, looking smug. "I knew you would call on me one day."

Magnus ignored him, and cut straight to the point. "I want you to take away my immortality so that I can live a mortal life with my family."

Asmodeus tilted his head slightly, a smirk on his face. "It doesn't work that way, Magnus, and you know it. You are more the four hundred years old, without your immortality, you will die."

Magnus growled. "I know you can find a way to make it possible!"

"It might be doable, but…" Asmodeus trailed off for a moment before continuing, "I need a payment in return."

Magnus gave his father a hard look before asking, "What do you want?" He knew this would happen.

"Your life force. Everyday, I will drain your life force little by little. If you're lucky, you may get to live a mortal life until you're 70. However," Asmodeus's smirk widened, if that was possible, "if you use a large amount of your power, than your life force will be sapped quicker. Is that a price you are willing to pay?"

Magnus pretended to weigh his options, and then, still as determined as ever, he answered, "Yes."

"Consider it done."

Asmodeus didn't waste his time in taking away Magnus's immortality, and before the latter knew it, it was done. The worse part was when his body was processing it all. Just as he banished his father back to the demon realm, he passed out on the dining room's floor.

* * *

It was six in the evening when Alec, and Henry finally arrived home. The sleeping child was perched on his hip, head on his shoulder, as he struggled to unlock the door with one hand. Once he managed to open the door, he was surprised to find their apartment dark. 'Magnus should be home. Why didn't he turn on the lights?' he thought, as he turned the living room lights on.

Alec's heart almost stopped when he saw Magnus unconscious on the dining room's floor. He wanted to rush to Magnus's side immediately, but he didn't want to wake his son up. He didn't want Henry to see Magnus's unconscious state. So, carefully, he took Henry to his room, before closing the door. Then, he took the smelling salt from the cabinet. He tried waking Magnus up without the salt at first, but it didn't work. He tried again with the smelling salt, but to his dismay, it didn't work as well. He was at his wits end, until he remembered Tessa. Taking out his cell phone, he began dialling the first half shadowhunter-half warlock in the world.

"Pick up, Tessa," he muttered under his breath when Tessa has not answered after the third ring. He almost hung up and tried dialling again when someone answered. Unfortunately, it was not Tessa.

"Hello?"

It was Jem.

"I need to talk to Tessa." Alec knew he sounded rude, being so demanding without so much more than a hello. Thankfully, Jem didn't hold it against him.

"Hang on a second, I'll pass the phone to Tessa."

From the other line, Alec could hear the sound of Jem walking somewhere—a short distance—before he heard the sound of someone humming. It was probably Tessa, because the humming stopped when Jem said Alec wanted to speak to her. He heard the sound of the tap water running for a while, before the phone passed hands, and Tessa spoke:

"Alec, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"It's Magnus. He's unconscious, and I couldn't wake him up. There's a pentagram near where he was unconscious. He said he was meeting some clients today. I didn't know what Magnus summoned, and Tessa, I'm worried." Alec knew he sounded close to panicking at the moment, but he couldn't care right now. The important is waking his husband up, because he sure didn't know what was wrong with him.

Apparently, Tessa had the same sentiment because the next thing she said was, "I'll open a portal to your apartment. Jem and I will be there in just a moment."

After he hung up, he went to Magnus again, and took the warlock in his arms, before carrying him to the couch. Then, he sat the armrest, caressing Magnus's hair as he waited. Each second felt like hours, and Alec almost bit his fingernails after 5 minutes has passed, and no sign of a portal, or Tessa and Jem. He was about to reach for his cell phone again, when the doorbell rang. He was surprised, but immediately went to the door. He brows furrowed when he saw Tessa and Jem at the other side of the door.

"Magnus must have put up wards to prevent anyone portal directly inside your apartment," Tessa answered the question he didn't get the chance to ask.

Alec nodded. "Come in," he told them. As he closed the door, he told them, "Magnus is still unconscious, on the couch in the living room."

After the three of them went to the living room, Tessa immediately examined Magnus. She could feel the residue of magic, but she didn't know what it was, though she figured it might be from whatever it was that Magnus summoned.

"I'll make tea," Alec said out of the blue. It was the least he could do for suddenly making them come all the way from Los Angeles.

"Don't worry," Jem said. "I'll get it." They had been guests at the apartment sometimes, so Jem knew his way around the apartment.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Jem said, as he gave Alec a reassuring smile.

When Alec returned his attention to Tessa, he noticed the half-warlock's frown. "What's wrong?" he asked. He could feel his heart skipping a beat.

"I'm not sure." She could feel something different with Magnus, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She turned to face Alec. "If you don't mind, I think it's best if we call Catarina Loss. She's a—"

"She's a warlock who is good with healing, I know," he cut in. He bit his lower lip, and nodded. "Call her. Magnus trust her."

Tessa smiled, and took out her phone. While Tessa explained the situation to Catarina on the phone, he dropped back onto the armrest, and started caressing Magnus's hair again. He was extremely worried now, and he was angry too. If he knew who Magnus's client was, it would be easier for him to look for answers. But this is another one of their compromise. Magnus would always tell Alec everything, but he could not tell Alec who his clients are. Alec clenched his free hand into a fist.

"This will make you feel better."

Alec looked up, and in front of him stood Jem, with a tray filled with three cups of tea. From the scent, he knew it was one of Jem's special teas that he gave them for Christmas the previous year.

"Thank you," he said, as he took the tea.

Jem smiled in return, before setting the tray on the coffee table. Then, he took a sit on the armchair nearest to Alec. "Don't worry. Magnus is the toughest warlock I know. It's probably just exhaustion from whatever it is he summoned."

Alec nodded half-heartedly. By now, Tessa had already finished talking to Catarina. She sat on the armrest of Jem's chair as she told Alec, "Catarina said she'll be here soon. And quoted directly from Catarina, keep that idiotic husband of yours comfortable in the meanwhile."

Alec couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his throat. "Thanks," he told Tessa and Jem. "And sorry that both of you had to drop whatever it is you were doing to be here."

"It's fine," Jem told him. "We were just having evening tea."

"Besides, you and Magnus are our friends. We would do anything we can to help," Tessa added. Then, after a pause, she asked, "So, where's Henry? I didn't see him since we arrived? Is he staying over at the Institute?"

Alec shook his head. "He's asleep." But then, they heard one of the bedroom door opened and someone walking in the hallway.

"I think he's awake now," Jem smiled.

Seconds later, the said child was heading towards Alec. His eyes widened momentarily when he saw Tessa and Jem, but because he was still sleepy, he only waved at the two as he tried to climb onto Alec's lap. When he saw Magnus, he asked, "Why is papa sleeping?"

"He's tired. Papa had to use a lot of his power today." Alec almost winced as he said those words. He always hated lying to Henry, but he didn't want Henry to worry as well.

The doorbell rang, and Tessa stood up gracefully. "That has to be Catarina," she said.

As she went to answer the door, Jem stood up as well. "Why don't I give Henry a bath, and we can play together."

"But…" Henry looked up to meet Alec's eyes.

"Your daddy will tuck you into bed once he finishes his grown up work."

Henry looked at Alec again for confirmation, and Alec nodded. He pressed a kiss on Henry's head, and said, "Go on with Uncle Jem. Daddy will be with you as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay." He climbed down Alec's lap, and went to Jem, before slipping his little hand into Jem's bigger ones. Then, he pulled the brunette towards the hallway. "Come on, Uncle Jem. Let's go to my room first."

Jem chuckled. "Alright." Before he left, he mouthed to Alec, 'Don't worry about Henry.'

* * *

When Magnus regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that he was sore, and tired. The second thing he noticed was that Alec was sleeping upright, and he was using his husband's legs as a pillow. The third thing he noticed was that Alec's hand was wrapped protectively around him. He couldn't help but smile at that. He tried to change position without waking Alec up, but he failed. The moment he tried to remove Alec's hand, the younger man jolted awake.

"Sorry to wake you up," Magnus said sheepishly, as he sat properly on the couch.

Without warning, Alec threw himself at Magnus, wrapping his hand around his husband's waist. His head was buried in the crook of Magnus's neck, as he whispered, "I was worried, you stupid warlock!"

"I'm glad you're home too." There was a hint of amusement in Magnus's voice.

Alec pulled away. "That's it? That's all you can say after being unconscious for more than 8 hours?" Magnus could hear anger in Alec's voice.

"I was out for 8 hours?" Magnus asked. It didn't feel that long to him. "What time is it?"

Alec fished out his phone, and answered, "Almost three in the morning." He huffed. "You were probably passed out more than 8 hours. You were already unconscious when Henry and I returned home." After a second, Alec asked, "Who was your client? What did you summon that made you pass out like that?"

Magnus was caught off guard for a moment, but he quickly remembered the lie he told Alec. He answered, "Sorry darling, I have to protect my client's privacy."

"Well then, after Catarina examined you, she said your body was processing. She wouldn't tell me processing what, but she did tell me to ask you. She has that look on her face, the look she has when you were doing something stupid." By now, Alec's hands were crossed against his chest.

"Catarina was here?"

"Tessa told me to call her—"

"Tessa was here?!" Magnus cut in.

"And Jem. You were unconscious, I couldn't wake you up, and I was worried. What was I supposed to do?!"

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not how it supposed to be. He was supposed to make sure Alec was in a good mood when he told Alec. He didn't want to tell his husband when the latter was still worried, anxious, and slightly angry.

"What happened, Magnus? What was your body processing?" Alec sighed. He felt exhausted all of a sudden.

Realizing how worried he made Alec feel, he took Alec's clenched hand and pressed soft kisses on each knuckles. Then, he wrapped a hand around Alec's shoulder, and pulled his husband against his chest. Alec didn't say anything; instead Alec just closed his eyes as he listened to Magnus's steady heartbeat. That always calmed him down somehow, reassuring him that Magnus was safe. Magnus rested his head on Alec's and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Just don't ever do that again," came Alec's muffled reply. Silence descended upon them after that. Alec had snuggled closer to Magnus, and had his hands wrapped around his husband's waist.

After a moment, Magnus said softly, "I summoned my father today." Magnus felt Alec's body stiffened, and Alec's hand wrapped tighter around his waist.

"Why? Did your client ask you to summon him?"

"No. There was no client today, Alexander. I'm sorry I lied. I knew you would disapprove. But my father… he's the only one that can strip away my immortality and granting me the mortal life I desire." One of Alec's hands has moved towards the front of Magnus's shirt. The hand clenched a fistful of his shirt. He waited for a response from Alec but none came. So, he said, "Alec?"

Alec didn't move at first, but after a while, he pulled away from Magnus. His eyes were red, and when Magnus looked down, the warlock noticed that there was a wet spot on his shirt where Alec had buried his face. Magnus frowned knowing he was the cause of those tears. He hated it when his shadowhunter cry.

"What was the price you had to pay?"

"Alexander…"

"I remembered your father, Magnus. Asmodeus demands something in exchange for his services. So…what did you have to give up to become mortal?"

Magnus heard the stutter at the end, and knew Alec was holding back his tears. He sighed, and pulled Alec in a tight embrace. "I gave him my life force. In exchange for my immortality, I agreed that he could drain my life force a little bit everyday until there's nothing left."

"Magnus…"

"You can be angry at me, Alec, but don't tell me what I did was wrong. I don't want to continue living when you and Henry are no longer here. I can't," he mumbled against Alec's neck.

"I love you so much, Magnus," Alec whispered, as he caressed his husband's hair. "Will… Will this affect your everyday life?"

Magnus knew Alec would ask him this sooner or later. He pulled away, and let out a deep breath, before looking straight at Alec, and answered, "The more power I use, my life force will be sapped quicker."

"Then you have to stop accepting jobs that requires you to use a lot of your power," Alec said sternly.

There it was, his ultimatum.

Magnus frowned, "But I'm the high warlock of Brooklyn." He knew he would have to stop accepting jobs sooner or later, but still…

"And you'll die faster if you accept more jobs from the Clave, the Institute, and everyone else that hires you. Please, Magnus. I wouldn't be able to live if you were to die."

The pained look that Alec gave him made him promise then and there that he would stop using his power carelessly, only a small amount everyday. No more taking jobs from the Clave, other shadowhunters, or downworlders. No more opening portals, or healing people. He was the one who wanted this, being mortal. And he would do everything he could to make sure him being a mortal would not hurt Alec in the process.

* * *

The few weeks after Magnus became mortal was challenging for both the warlock and shadowhunter. Magnus was itching to use his power for more than minor spells; he missed taking jobs that pays a lot, the interesting jobs. But those were the jobs that required a lot of his power, and that was something he promised Alec he wouldn't do anymore.

Alec, on the other hand, was constantly worried about his husband. He trusted Magnus to keep his words, but he didn't trust the Clave not to coerce Magnus into working for them. He was also worried if they were caught off guard by demons, and he was not enough to protect both Magnus and Henry. He was worried that Magnus would have to use his power to kill the demons, and that will definitely shortened his life span.

It happened one night when Magnus went to the Institute to pick up Henry. Their son had followed Alec to the Institute during the day for his lessons. There were reports about demons killing the mundane, so Jace and Alec were tasked to check it out. Normally, Henry would have gone home with Alec, or Magnus would meet them at the Institute, and the family would've gone home together.

"Papa!" Henry squealed, when Magnus entered the library, where Henry was reading with Clary.

"Hi darling," Magnus greeted his son. He caught his son, when the latter jumped at him.

Clary smiled at their antics. "Hey, Magnus," she greeted him as she stood up.

"Hey biscuit," Magnus grinned. "I hope Henry didn't cause too much trouble today."

"Papa!" came Henry's indignant cry, as he crossed his hands against his chest, and pouted.

The two adults laughed. "Nope, he was really well-behaved. Izzy said he's like a miniature Alec," Clary told Magnus. Because of the lack of tutors, Izzy and Clary took charge of Henry's studies. Well, Izzy took charge of everything related to shadowhunting, while Clary took charge of Henry's more mundane studies.

Magnus always had a soft spot for Clary, how could he not when he had known her since she was a baby. So, instead of going straight home, he decided to talk, catch up with each other's life. They had been talking for almost half an hour when they heard Jace's frantic cries, calling for help. He carried Henry, as they rushed towards the Institute's entrance hall.

When Jace's eyes fell on Magnus, he immediately yelled, "Magnus, heal him!"

Magnus's eyes widened when it fell to the injured Alec, pale and bloody, lying on the floor with his head on Jace's lap.

"By the angel, what happened?" Isabelle gasped when she arrived where everyone gathered.

"The sixth demon caught us by surprise. It was a greater demon. I didn't move fast enough," Jace said, trying to keep his emotions in control. "I've placed healing runes, but it wouldn't work. I think there's poison that prevents him from healing properly." He looked at Magnus, "You could heal him, can't you, like you did before?"

Magnus gave Henry to Clary before dropping to the floor next to Alec. Henry was quiet, probably shocked by the sight of an injured Alec, so Clary took him to her and Jace's room. "Yes, I can heal him," Magnus said, determination in his eyes. He knew the consequences of healing Alec, but he didn't care. If he had to choose, he would always choose to save Alec. There were blue sparks at his fingertips as he placed his hands above Alec's body. However, before he could do anything, Alec opened his eyes.

"No," Alec rasped out. "Magnus, don't do it!"

"But Alexander! You'll die if I don't get the poison out of your system," Magnus said.

"Alec, you're not thinking straight. Just let Magnus heal you!"

"No!" he glared at Jace. "Call," he coughed, and they could see blood from his mouth, "Call the Silent Brothers. Magnus would need to use a large amount of his power to h-heal me. I-I… I can't let him do that."

"Why not?" Jace looked from his brother and parabatai, to the warlock.

"I don't care what you say, Alec! I'll heal you even if that's the last thing I do."

"You promised," Alec choked out before he had a coughing fit.

Frustrated, Izzy exclaimed, "Stop being stubborn, Alec! Magnus is a very powerful warlock, why won't you allow him to heal you?"

"Because I'll die if I heal him," Magnus answered on Alec's behalf. He closed his eyes in pain. What was the use of being a powerful warlock when you can't save the person you love?

Maryse chose to appear at that moment. When she heard Jace's yell, she had immediately called the Silent Brothers. "Brother Enoch and Brother Eli are on their way. Let's take Alec to the infirmary first."

Jace nodded, and before he could, Magnus scooped Alec in his arms. "I got him," he told the blonde. Jace nodded, and led the way to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry," Alec mumbled against Magnus's shirt.

"Save your energy, darling," Magnus whispered. He felt Alec nod against his chest before the latter closed his eyes, still mumbling, "I'm sorry".

Fortunately, the Silent Brothers arrived in five minutes. As Alec's parabatai, Jace was allowed to stay while the Silent Brothers worked on healing Alec. The others —including Magnus— on the other hand, had to wait outside. Curious about what Magnus said earlier, Isabelle asked, "Magnus, what did you mean earlier?"

Magnus sighed, hoping Isabelle would've forgotten about it. He ran a hand down his before answering, "I made a deal with my father."

Isabelle gasped, and Maryse looked at him sharply. "You summoned Asmodeus?"

Magnus nodded. "He was the only one I could think of… The only one who could take away my immortality without killing me."

"But then, why—"

"The payment he asked for was my life force. He'll drain a little bit everyday until there's nothing left. And if I used a large amount of power, then my life force will be drained faster."

"That's why you stopped accepting contracts from the Clave," Maryse stated. Magnus merely nodded in confirmation.

Isabelle took Magnus's hand, and squeezed it as reassurance. When Magnus squeezed back, she gave her brother-in-law a small smile. "Alec will survive this," she said. "He's one of the strongest person I know."

"Thank you, Isabelle."

The three of them waited outside the infirmary in silence. After what seemed like an hour, Clary came.

"Henry's asleep. I placed him in Alec's old room," the redhead said before anyone could ask. She sat next to Isabelle, before looking at Magnus, "How is he?"

"The Silent Brothers, and Jace are still in there with him. Neither one came out yet."

"Oh…"

They waited there for another hour before the two Silent Brothers exited the infirmary."

"Is he okay?" Magnus asked, as he stood up.

" _Do not worry, Magnus Bane,"_ Brother Enoch said to Magnus. " _The worst has passed. We have flushed out most of the poison from his system. However, we will only know if the poison affected him in any way when he wakes up."_

"Thank you," he told them before he rushed into the infirmary, with Isabelle behind him. He could hear Maryse saying, "Brother Enoch, Brother Eli, I'll show you the way out."

* * *

Magnus frowned when he woke up, and saw that Alec was no longer in their room. So, he put on his robes before he exited his and Alec's bedroom. It had been a month since the incident where Alec almost died. He walked to the living room, and found Alec on the couch.

He walked behind Alec quietly, but before he could hug his husband, Alec said, "Magnus."

"How did you know I was there? I was quiet," Magnus all but whined. He could see a smile tugging at Alec's face, and Magnus let out a small smile of his own.

"I could smell you, you know?" Alec said softly. "You smelled like sex."

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at that statement, before he dropped onto the couch, next to Alec. "You're such a tease this morning," he grinned. He pulled Alec closer, enjoying the warmth provided by Alec's body. He was glad that Alec no longer flinched or jumped when someone suddenly touched him.

"Only for you, Magnus," Alec replied, rubbing circles with his thumb on the hand Magnus had around his waist.

Magnus grinned, within minutes, the smile turned into a frown when he realized Alec could never see his grinning face again.

"Stop thinking too hard, Magnus," Alec said, which brought Magnus out of his thought. "Your face will stay that way if you continue frowning."

"How did you know that?"

Alec smiled, feeling Magnus's face, before lightly brushing his thumb over Magnus's lips. "Because I know you." Then, before Magnus could say anything else, Alec pulled Magnus towards him, and kissed him hard.

The warlock couldn't help but moan when Alec bit his lower lip, and Alec's tongue penetrated his mouth. He could feel his erection hardened, but before it could go any further, they heard the bedroom door opened, and small feet running towards them.

Alec laughed when Henry launched himself towards them, and landed on Alec's lap. "Daddy," he squealed, and rewarded Alec with a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"So, only daddy gets a good morning kiss?" Magnus asked, feigning hurt.

"Papa," Henry squealed again, before moving to Magnus to give the warlock his own kiss. The two adults laughed as the three of them cuddled together on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Review and I'll give you brownies~ haha :D**


	14. N - Neglected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the smut. I'm not good at writing them and so yeah orz
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series.

"Are you going to continue giving me this silent treatment?" Alec asked. He and Magnus were still sitting inside Magnus's car, outside of his childhood home for their weekly tradition; Sunday dinner with the Lightwood family. When Magnus didn't answer, and the sparkly-haired man didn't move either, he continued. "I'm sorry I didn't call last night to cancel, but Izzy needed me. There's no reason to act so childishly."

Magnus turned to look at Alec, his face hard, and Alec could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. "Acting childishly?" Alec could hear the controlled anger in Magnus's voice. "Don't you get it, Alexander? I understand when you have to drop everything because your family needs you. That was one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place. I really don't care if you need to cancel on me or whatever. However, I just want a phone call, Alexander. A call if you couldn't make it home, or when you couldn't make it to dinner, or when you couldn't show up for a meeting with my friends, and made me look like a bloody idiot! My friends who rarely come to New York to visit; the friends who I grew up with, and considered family." He turned back to stare at the steering wheel. "I want you to remember that you have a fiancé," he added, softly, which hurt more than if he was yelling.

After Magnus finished his angry tirade, Alec realized how much he has neglected Magnus for the last few weeks. He was speechless. Magnus was always patient with him, but he didn't realize he might have pushed it to the limit. He heard Magnus release a long sigh before moving to exit the car. He immediately reached out for Magnus, placed his hand on Magnus's thigh, which stopped his fiancé from opening the door. "I'm sorry."

Magnus sighed, "It's fine." However, he was still facing the other way.

"No, it's not." Alec let out a frustrated sigh, before using both hands to make Magnus turn his face towards him. "It's not okay," he said, softer this time. Still cupping Magnus's face, he leaned forward and kissed the side of Magnus's mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

It wasn't long before Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and pulled him closer. Alec was draped over Magnus's chest awkwardly but the younger man didn't care. "I'm sorry too," he whispered. "I didn't mean to be angry. I know it's been a trying month for your family, with your parents' divorce, and your sister's car accident."

After Magnus released him, Alec straightened himself. "Let me make it up to you."

"That's really not necessary, Alexander."

"Let me make up to you," Alec repeated, more firmly this time.

The other man could see the stubbornness in Alec's eyes. He shook his head, amused. "Okay. Now, le—"

Alec cut him off by crashing his lips to Magnus's. He kissed Magnus like his life depended on it, and prodded against his fiancé's mouth with his tongue. Magnus wanted to say something, but Alec took that chance, and pushed his tongue into Magnus's slightly, opened mouth. He explored the familiar wet cavern with his tongue, feeling the contour of Magnus's teeth. Magnus moaned when he slipped his hand under Magnus's shirt, and started playing with a nipple.

"A-Alexander, we h-ha… we have to stop this," Magnus said, when Alec started nibbling his bottom lip. "Dinner…" Magnus couldn't help the pleasured moan that escaped his throat when gave his nipple one hard twist. "Please, your mother will be displeased if we're late."

Immediately, Alec removed his hand from under Magnus's shirt, and raised his eyebrows at Magnus, hard. "I'm kissing you, and playing with your nipples, and you're talking about my mother."

In other circumstances, Magnus would have been amused. But he really didn't feel like being reprimanded by the matriarch of the Lightwood family.

"You said I could make it up to you," Alec frowned, crossing his hands over his chest.

"At home, on a comfortable bed. Not somewhere anyone like, say, your brother, sister, mother, or worse, the cops could walk in on us!"

Alec bit his bottom lips, and had a thoughtful look on his face.

Magnus groaned inwardly, and cursed himself. He knew what would come next, and he knew he would say yes, because god forbid, he totally found that look on Alec's face sexy. So, when Alec spoke, he braced himself.

"You don't want to have a car sex with me?" Alec asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Magnus groaned, feeling the blood going to his cock. It always turned him on when his sensible fiancé suggested crazy things like that. The pout on Alec's face didn't help at all either. After a moment or two, Magnus muttered, "Damn it."

Alec grinned, knowing Magnus's resolve was crumbling. "Let's move to the backseat," he suggested. He saw that Magnus was torn between moving to the backseat, and walking out of the car, so he wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on, what happened to 'I'm willing to try anything once'?"

"I hate when you use my words against me."

"Come on, Magnus," he said, as he leaned forward, capturing Magnus in a kiss, while he palmed Magnus's jeans-covered crotch. Magnus shuddered as he felt a spike of hot pleasure, and Alec smirked. He kissed Magnus again, "Come on."

Magnus could feel Alec's hot breath against his lips, and knew there was no way he could stop. He was already so hard. "Ah hell," he mumbled. "Come on, darling. You have some making up to do."

Alec grinned as he climbed to the backseat, followed by Magnus. Magnus sat at the middle, and Alec straddled Magnus, one knee between his fiancé's legs. He tangled his fingers in Magnus's spiked hair, as he claimed Magnus's mouth once more. He pressed his knee against Magnus's erected cock, causing Magnus to moan. Then, he moved to kiss Magnus's jaw line, nibbling them playfully, as one of his hand disappeared beneath Magnus's shirt. He played with Magnus's nipples again, one by one, until both buds were fully erect, while trailing kisses to Magnus's neck. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked on the point just a few centimetres above the older man's pulse point, knowing full well that it was Magnus's sensitive spot. He loved the sound that Magnus made every time he marked his fiancé there.

Magnus was panting hard. "God, Alexander." The younger man rarely took charge during their make out sessions, or when they were having sex, often satisfied with whatever Magnus has in store for them. He found that he quite like it when Alec became in charge like this. When Alec pulled away, he couldn't help but comment with an arched eyebrow, "What? That's all I get?"

Alec rolled his eyes, and pinched Magnus's arm. "Don't insult me." Magnus gave him a glare in return. He climbed off Magnus, and went on his knees between Magnus's legs. He unzipped Magnus's jeans. He grinned at what he saw. "Going commando tonight, Magnus? Were you thinking of taking me in my childhood bedroom, with my family in the house?" Alec teased.

"O-Of course not," Magnus flushed slightly. He did still have some decorum. Aside from that, when did Alec starts teasing people, he wondered.

"Well, this'll make my job easier, at least," Alec said, before taking Magnus wholly in his mouth.

Magnus moaned, arching his head back. He had always loved the blowjobs Alec gave him. Even Alec's first ever blowjob. The younger man may be hesitant at first, but he was talented, especially what he with his tongue.

It didn't take long for Magnus to release, and the sight of Alec swallowing every drop of his cum was certainly turning him on again. This was far from over though. Alec started playing with his balls with one hand, and stroking his soft shaft with another. And his gag reflex was truly wonderful.

"You're hard again already."

Magnus threw another glare at his fiancé. "It was your fault that we haven't had sex for awhile."

Alec dropped his hands, straightened himself, before leaning forward to kiss Magnus softly on the mouth. "I'm sorry for neglecting you for so long." He moved up to sit next to Magnus before undoing his own jeans.

Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. "Are we really going to do this here?" he asked, before glancing at the Lightwood family's house.

"Don't worry, mom would be busy preparing dinner, and Jace, and Izzy would be pre-occupied with Clary, and Simon respectively."

Magnus nodded, still looking at the direction of the house. When he turned back to Alec, his eyes widened at the sight. Alec's jeans and boxers were fully off, and the younger man was leaning against the car door, while preparing himself with his fingers. Magnus could feel himself salivating seeing Alec's flushed face, panting slightly, as the younger man's hole swallowed his two fingers hungrily.

"Let me help," Magnus finally said, reaching for Alec's hand, but the glare Alec sent him stopped him midway.

"Don't. Let me do all the work. You…j-just enjoy the view."

Breathy moans and grunts escaped Alec's throat when he hit his prostate with his fingers. Magnus couldn't help but enveloping his own shaft with his hand, even if Alec told him not to do anything.

When Alec deemed himself ready, he removed his fingers from his opening. Then, he arched an eyebrow at his fiancé, before sighing. He knew Magnus wouldn't be able to leave his penis alone while watching. He straddled Magnus, causing the latter to stop what he was doing. Then, he aligned Magnus's shaft against his opening, and pushed his body downwards.

"Oh, you're still so tight, darling," Magnus groaned, as Alec hissed slightly when Magnus's hard cock breached his hole. None of them prepared any lube, as they didn't expect this turn of event. So, Magnus's shaft was only coated by his pre-cum before Alec impaled himself on said shaft.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec whispered, before kissing his fiancé. He had both his hands on Magnus's shoulder, as he pushed his body down more, slowly impaling himself deeper on Magnus's hard length. He whimpered slightly as Magnus's cock was fully buried inside him. He didn't move, adjusting himself to the sensation of being filled once again. After a moment, he began moving, using his feet to knees to help him move up and down the length, and using his hands on Magnus's should to stabilize himself.

"God, Alexander," Magnus moaned, shutting his eyes, arching his head back. After weeks of not having sex, the sensation of his cock being enveloped by Alec's warm heat was too much. After a while, he heard the loud, pleasured moan from Alec, and he knew that he has hit Alec's prostate. He wrapped his own hands around Alec's waist, adding more pressure when Alec pushed down on his cock.

This round didn't take long either, and soon, Magnus found himself saying, "I'm going to cum soon."

By this time, Alec had his arms around Magnus's neck, and his head on Magnus's shoulder. He nodded, "I want your seed inside me."

Those words seemed to make Magnus feel hotter, and soon enough, he came, with a shudder, inside Alec. The younger man clenched his hole, milking every drop from Magnus. Alec came seconds later, with a cry, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus.

When he was done, Alec got off Magnus, and sat on Magnus's right. He was still breathing heavily when he looked at his fiancé. There was a sheepish grin when he apologized, "Sorry, it seems like I got your shirt dirty."

Magnus looked at his fiancé, before looking down at his shirt, and grimaced. "What are the chances that your mom will let us off the hook if we don't show up for dinner tonight?"

"We can try calling her," Alec answered with a shrug.

Before they could do anything however, Alec's cell phone rang. Alec looked at the caller id, and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "It's Jace," he said out loud, when he saw Magnus's questioning look. Without another word, he answered the call.

" _Hey, Alec, you sly devil,"_ Jace said, and Alec could practically hear the smirk when his brother said those word.

"What do you want, Jace?" Alec sighed.

" _If you're done being naughty, get yours and Magnus's ass inside the house. Mom said dinner's ready."_ Before Alec could deny anything, Jace added in, " _And don't try to say that I'm wrong. From the way Magnus's car was moving, it did not seem like both of you were just having a conversation."_

Alec could feel his face heating up, as he groaned inwardly. "We'll be right inside." Jace didn't reply, instead just hanging up right away. Alec sighed, and turned his attention towards Magnus. "Jace knows."

Magnus chuckled. "If goldilocks knows, I bet your sister will found out soon enough. Your brother has a big mouth."

Alec groaned, and Magnus chuckled again. He gave Alec a peck on the corner of Alec's mouth. "That was one of the best make-up session."

Alec couldn't help his own grin that appeared on his mouth. "I'm glad. I'm really sorry for the past weeks. I didn't realise I was taking you for granted."

Magnus nodded. "It doesn't really matter. We do have a problem at the moment though." He gestured towards his, and Alec's clothes.

"Let's make a run to my room. We have spare clothes there."

Magnus agreed to the plan, and as soon as Alec finished dressing up, they hurriedly went into the Lightwood family house, and rushed into Alec's room with the hope that everyone's too busy with their own thing to notice the two making their way upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? *groans* It was never supposed to turn out that way, but it just did. OTL I am never writing smut again ;w; Please read, and review :)**


	15. O - Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec knew he shouldn't compare his second pregnancy to his first one, but he couldn't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the Bane-Lightwood family verse
> 
> WARNING: Mpreg, birth scene  
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instrument Series, and whichever characters from Infernal Devices mentioned belongs to Cassandra Clare.

**Title: O – Opposite (part 4 of Bane-Lightwood family verse)**  
Series: Alphabet Soup Series  
Summary: Alec knew he shouldn't compare his second pregnancy to his first one, but he couldn't help it.  
A/N: Thank you to .lee for the prompt :D And soo…this is what you get when you read too much fluffy Sherlock omegaverse fanfics. There's like all the fluffy feelings, and you need an outlet for it. So, tadaa~ the birth of a fluffy one-shot! :D  
Disclaimer: The Mortal Instrument Series, and whichever characters from Infernal Devices mentioned belongs to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Alec heaved heavily as he threw up everything he ate the night before into the toilet. He was leaning towards the porcelain rim when he heard Magnus entering the bathroom. He gave a content sigh when he felt Magnus's cold hand rubbing the small of his back, and he leaned in to the touch. He grabbed the glass of water Magnus gave him, before rinsing his mouth.

Magnus gathered his husband in his arms, and Alec rested his head against Magnus's chest. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind Alec's ear. "Silly nephilim," he said, as he pressed his lips on Alec's forehead. "You should have woken me up."

"You were up late with Cecily," Alec mumbled tiredly. "Didn't want to bother you."

"Oh Alexander, what am I going to do with you?" Magnus said fondly.

There was a shrug before Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist. "Tired," he mumbled against Magnus's cloth-covered chest.

"Are you still feeling nauseas?" Magnus asked. When he felt Alec shaking his head, he said, "Alright then, let's get you back to our bedroom." Carefully, Magnus stood up, with Alec in his arms. He knew how much Alec hated being carried, so when the younger man didn't protest, he knew how tired Alec must have been. After gently placing Alec on their bed, he told his spouse, "I'll make you some tea," before disappearing out the door.

Alec was leaning against the headboard of the bed, and the comforter only covering his legs when he cradled the slight swell of his abdomen. He caressed it gently with his thumb, and sighed. He was twenty-one weeks into his pregnancy, but he was smaller compared to his first pregnancy. Catarina told him that it was normal, but he couldn't help but feel worried. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that the baby wasn't growing properly.

Alec was startled out of his thought when a finger poked his cheek. Turning to his side, he saw a grinning Magnus. His husband has placed his cup of tea on his bedside table, before climbing on the bed, and settled next to Alec.

"Are you thinking about the check-up earlier this afternoon?" Magnus asked Alec. He wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, and Alec leaned closer to him, head against his chest.

"I'm worried."

"I know. You're a worrywart," Magnus added after a beat. Alec looked up to glare at him, and he chuckled, before placing his hand on Alec's pregnant belly. Although he couldn't feel the baby kicking yet, he still liked touching Alec's stomach, and he knew Alec liked it too. "Catarina said that although the baby is smaller compared to Cecily, the baby is nowhere near being underweight."

Alec could feel the slight flutter inside him, caused by the baby moving around, and he couldn't help but smile. It was as if the baby was trying to reassure him that everything was fine. He felt Magnus started stroking his belly, and the kiss Magnus placed at the juncture of his neck. "Mmh," he let out a pleased sigh.

"Darling, it's unfair to keep secrets," Magnus whispered.

Alec could feel Magnus's hot breath against his neck, as his husband continued to shower kisses on his neck, and exposed right shoulder. "The baby was moving around," he answered.

Magnus grinned against Alec's shoulder. "See, even the baby wants to reassure his daddy that everything's alright."

Alec could barely contain the moan that threatened to escape when Magnus began sucking at his neck and shoulder, and nipping it gently. However, before Magnus could go any further, the queasy feeling in his stomach returned, and he quickly made his way towards the bathroom.

Magnus sighed, and pouted before following his husband into the bathroom.

* * *

It was almost dinnertime when Magnus arrived at the New York Institute to pick up Alec, and Cecily, who decided to spend the day there. Maryse was the one who greeted him by the door, and she invited him to have dinner with them. He accepted the invitation, knowing Alec, and Cecily wouldn't mind. Besides, Maryse's cooking was the only food that Alec could handle at the moment, so it would definitely put his mind at ease. Before making her way to the kitchen, she told her son-in-law that Alec was in the library. He thanked her before turning towards the other direction.

While walking along the hallway, he first heard Cecily giggling, before he saw her in Jace's arms. Jace was walking towards him, and he noticed that the blond shadowhunter was tense. Jace was frowning when the blond saw him, while Cecily squealed, "Papa!"

Magnus frowned slightly at the look on Jace's face. He took longer strides.

After Jace transferred Cecily into Magnus's arms, he told the warlock softly so that Cecily wouldn't overhear them. "Alec's been feeling down. I think he's upset. Did you do something wrong, Bane?"

Magnus sighed. It was sweet that Jace was so overprotective when it comes to his brother and parabatai, but it was also tiring because he was always the first one on Jace's suspect list. "Did he say that?"

"No." Jace frowned deeper. "He told me to drop it, but…"

"I'll go and talk to him," Magnus cut in, and Jace nodded. He gave Cecily a sloppy kiss on her cheek, causing the toddler to squeal and giggle, before telling her, "Why don't you go and play with Uncle Jace while waiting for dinner, buttercup? Papa needs to talk to daddy." He tucked a lock of Cecily's hair that escaped her braid behind an ear, and couldn't help but smile when he looked at his daughter's bright blue eyes, so similar to his Alexander.

She pouted, but agreed without any complains. She held her hands out at Jace, and the blond chuckled before taking her back into his arms.

"Your daughter sure is clingy, Bane."

"She takes after her daddy."

Jace made a face before glaring at the warlock. "Never _ever_ tell me things like that." He suppressed a shudder.

Magnus snorted, and shook his head after Jace left with Cecily. He heard something about playing a prank at Izzy, and he hoped that no one gets hurt. That was the last thing he needed right now.

When he arrived at the library, his heart dropped when he saw Alec. His husband was seated on an armchair near the fireplace, and hands around his curved stomach. Alec was looking down at his belly, so Magnus couldn't see his husband's face, but he could hear the sniffle coming from Alec. He knew that part of it was Alec's hormones, but he also knew that something else was troubling his husband. He quickly went to Alec's side, making his presence known in the process. It was never good to startle a pregnant person after all.

Alec quickly wiped his eyes, trying to destroy all telltale signs that he was crying just a minute ago. He even gave Magnus a small smile, although it didn't reach his eyes.

Magnus sighed, and said, "Alexander." He placed a soft kiss on Alec's head, saying, "You don't have to act so strong around me. And didn't I tell you before? Keeping secrets from your husband is unfair."

Alec gave a simple "Hm" as a reply.

Magnus dropped to his knees in front of Alec, and pulled up the baggy sweater Alec likes to wear to reveal Alec's mound. He pressed kisses on Alec's stomach, near Alec's belly button, before he started talking to his unborn baby. "Hey, little Maxwell. Did you behave well today? It's not good if you make trouble for your daddy, okay?" A month or so after discovering that they were going to have a son, Magnus told Alec that they could name their son Maxwell, after Alec's younger brother. Alec laughed and cried, and kissed him passionately after that.

Alec smiled slightly, instead of chuckling like he usually did whenever Magnus acted silly when talking to their unborn son. That caused Magnus to frown inwardly. He reached for Magnus's hands, and placed them on the sides of his stomach. It always comforted him when Magnus touched him there. He felt his son started to move around inside, and another small smile appeared when he felt the soft kick, and the slight distortion of his stomach when the baby stretched around.

"Darling, is something troubling you?" Magnus looked up, eyes filled with worries when he stared into Alec's blue orbs. "Jace is worried… and I know you were crying just a moment ago."

Alec didn't immediately answer him. A few minutes passed, and Magnus was starting to think that Alec would keep the problem to himself. The warlock was surprised though, when Alec spoke up.

"It's Maxwell," his voice was soft, with a hint of sadness. "He didn't move around as much, or kick as hard as Cecily did when I was twenty-eight weeks pregnant with her." Tears started to fall down Alec's cheeks again. "I'm scared that he won't be healthy."

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus said, his voice filled with fondness. He cupped Alec's face with his hands, and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Just because Maxwell is not as active as Cecily was, doesn't mean he will be born unhealthy. It doesn't mean that you did anything wrong." He knew his husband too well to know that Alec must have been blaming himself over it. "Just you wait, he will start kicking like his shadowhunter daddy soon enough."

Magnus grinned at Alec, and the latter couldn't help but return the grin.

Magnus straightened himself, and kissed Alec's lips. "Stop blaming yourself for something you have no control off, okay?" he told his husband softly. "And please tell me these things. I…I don't want you to bear them alone, luv."

Alec nodded, and sniffled again. Magnus stood up and helped him on his feet before Magnus pulled him in an embrace. He buried his face against Magnus's neck, and nodded again.

"Come on, darling. Your mom made dinner tonight. Let's feed you and our son, okay?"

Alec laughed before pulling away from Magnus. The warlock placed his hand at the small of Alec's back as they walked together to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

It was almost eleven at night when Magnus managed to put Cecily to bed. He blamed that on Jace and Clary. The two had taken Cecily out to the park, and dinner and probably a movie that evening so that he and Alec could spend their time alone. Just a few minutes passed 9:00 p.m.; they returned a very, hyperactive two year-old Cecily to the apartment.

Magnus was not amused. He barely received a hug from Cecily before the toddler jumped and ran into the apartment in search of her daddy. He sent a glare at the newly engaged couple. Clary had the decency to apologize. Jace, on the other hand, returned his glare with a smirk. That goldilocks.

At least the two of them declined when he invited them in, and excused themselves immediately to do god knows what. He grumbled to himself. Clary had become somewhat like a sister to him. He really didn't need to imagine what the couple did in private. He suppressed a shudder, as he shut and locked the door.

Magnus heard his spouse, and daughter's voice coming from Cecily's room, so he decided to join them. Alec was in the midst of dressing Cecily in her nightgown. He smiled when Cecily giggled as Alec blew raspberries on her tummy.

"Daddy!" she squealed, and giggled. "Stop!" she cried happily when Alec started to tickle her sides.

"Are you going to eat ice cream _and_ a chocolate cake at the same time again at night?" Alec asked, never stopping his attacks on Cecily's sides. He had a big smile on his face.

"No," she laughed breathlessly. "Stop!"

Alec laughed, and stopped tickling his daughter. Cecily sat up, and he put on her nightgown properly. Then, he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Cecily noticed Magnus by the doorway, and cried, "Papa, come in!"

Alec, who was sitting on a chair next to Cecily's bed, turned and smiled when he saw Magnus. "Why are you just standing there?"

Magnus chuckled before he made his way to Cecily's bed. He sat next to Cecily, and the toddler immediately went to sit on his lap. He pressed a kiss on the top of Cecily's head. "It's past your bedtime. Why are you not asleep, little lady?"

"I'm not sleepy," Cecily pouted.

"This is your brother's fault, you know? Getting her high on sugar," Magnus said with all the seriousness he could muster.

Alec snorted. "Be thankful he agreed to watch Cecily at the last minute, even though he has plans with Clary."

"I want to play," Cecily interjected, fidgeting on Magnus's lap.

"Grandma will be angry if you fall asleep tomorrow."

Cecily gave Alec a pout. Magnus laughed. "How 'bout a trade? Papa will read you a story, and then, you'll go to bed _without_ any complains, okay?" Cecily pretended to think about it before nodding. Magnus and Alec looked at each other amusedly.

When Magnus stood up to grab a book to read for Cecily, he reached for Alec's hands and helped his husband up. Alec looked at him confusedly, so he explained, "You looked tired. I think it's best if you rest in our room for a while. I'll take care of Ceci."

Alec nodded, and bit his bottom lip so that he wouldn't burst into tears. How did he get so lucky, to be able to love, and be loved by Magnus? He went to kiss Cecily goodnight, before kissing Magnus on the corner of his mouth. "I'll wait for you."

After settling himself in bed, Alec lay on his side with on hand on his pregnant belly. Maxwell has just started becoming more active these past two weeks. Alec was not able to relax at all that day because baby Maxwell decided to turn and tumble around, and kick all day. He also had his first Braxton Hicks contraction that afternoon, which was fairly normal at thirty-one weeks of pregnancy. He was relieved that Maxwell was asleep at the moment. 'I love you, Max,' he thought, as he rubbed the globe. There was a smile on his face.

Approximately one hour later, Magnus found Alec asleep in their bedroom. Smiling, he went to Alec's side, adjusted the comforter so that it covered Alec's shoulder, before giving Alec a peck on the cheek. Then, he went to the living room, and decided to amuse himself by watching some DVDs.

It was just after midnight when Alec woke up to use the bathroom. When he realized that Magnus was not there, he decided to search for his husband. Of course, it wasn't a hard task since he could hear the movie playing when he walked along the hallway.

Magnus smiled when Alec snuggled next to him. He pressed a kiss on Alec's forehead before urging him to lie down more comfortably. He quickly placed a cushion on his lap before Alec dropped his head gently on the cushion. Then, Alec moved his legs on the couch so that he could lie down on his back. Ever since the pregnancy started, Magnus has turned their living room couch into a very big couch that would be able to fit him, a very pregnant Alec, and Cecily comfortably.

Magnus carded his fingers through Alec's hair, while his other hand was rubbing Alec's belly. "Did you want some snacks?"

"No… not yet, at least," Alec replied, as he traces random patterns on Magnus's hand. "Just needed the bathroom."

Magnus leaned down and kissed the tip of Alec's nose. "I love you, darling."

A soft smile appeared on Alec's face. "I love you too." At that moment, Alec winced when the baby kicked. He chuckled. "I think the little one's awake." He pulled up his shirt, and they saw the distortion of Alec's stomach when the baby moved around. At one point, there was the shape of a little hand on the right side of Alec's belly, near the navel.

Magnus placed a hand near Alec's kidney, and soon, there was a soft kick there. He rubbed that spot gently, and said, "Little Maxwell, you should go back to sleep. Your daddy needs his rest." Then, he leaned down to kiss his husband's pregnant belly.

Alec snorted. "You're being silly again."

"You know you love me for it," Magnus grinned.

Alec just shook his head in return, before pulling down Magnus's head so that he could kiss his husband. Magnus continued stroked Alec's hair, and he continued tracing patterns on Magnus's other hand. They were there in their own bubble, not really paying attention to the movie anymore.

* * *

"I'm really sick of this," Alec grunted when the contraction hit him. He was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard. "Maxwell is late." It had been a week since his due date, he was forty-one weeks pregnant, and his labor started nine hours ago. "I just want him out."

Magnus, who was sitting on the bed with him, chuckled. He gave Alec a peck on the forehead, before saying, "It won't be long now, darling."

Isabelle, who was sitting on the dressing table's chair, looked amused. "It's funny how your first born is sooo early, while little Maxwell is taking his sweet time."

Alec glared. "There's _nothing_ funny about this."

Before Isabelle could retort, Magnus gave her a look, which immediately shut her up. He really didn't need Isabelle making Alec more stressed out.

Isabelle sighed. "Alec, do you want more ice chips? Or we could even make you fruit smoothie?"

Alec managed to give her a small smile. "I'm fine right now, but thanks for the offer." He knew it was his sister's way to apologize.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and without waiting for an answer, the door opened. Clary entered, with a tray in her hands. "Jem and I made miso soup," she exclaimed. "Jem said Tessa enjoyed it when she was in labor with Angela so we thought you might like it too."

"Thank you, Clary," Alec told the redhead as she placed the tray on Alec's bedside table.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Jace said he'd be here soon." When she passed Isabelle, she said, "Simon just arrived, by the way."

Isabelle stood up, a big grin on her face. "I'll leave you two alone now." After linking her hand to Clary's they made their way out of Alec and Magnus's bedroom. The Bane-Lightwood couple heard Clary laugh at something Isabelle said.

"Finally, it's just the two of us," Magnus said jokingly.

"Mm." Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder. He winced when another contraction hit, and gripped Magnus's hand tightly. The contraction was four minutes apart now, and it was getting stronger.

Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec's head. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Alec looked up, and caught Magnus's eyes. He smiled lovingly at his husband. "This is totally worth it."

Magnus wrapped a hand around Alec. "Tell me if it gets too much, okay, and I'll try to do something about it. Massaging your back did work last time."

Alec chuckled. He stroked Magnus's hand with his thumb. "Don't worry, I will. Are you turning into a worrywart, Magnus?"

"You're my husband. I'll always worry about you."

Alec snuggled against Magnus's chest, and gave a content sigh after making himself comfortable. "I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too."

It took another two or so hours before Alec was fully dilated, and ready to give birth. Noticing how different his second pregnancy was compared to the first, Alec told everyone in the room that hopefully baby Maxwell won't cause trouble on his way out, seeing there wasn't much complication during Cecily's birth except for being premature.

Luck wasn't on Alec's side though. He started haemorrhaging, and everything turned into chaos. Tessa took the baby so that she could clean him up, while Catarina tried to stop the bleeding, and Magnus tried to keep him awake. It didn't work though, because he blacked out minutes later.

Alec didn't know how long he was unconscious, but when he woke up, he was already in clean clothes, and lying on clean bed sheet.

"You're finally awake."

Alec turned to see his husband, carrying a bundle wrapped in blue. His eyes started filling with tears. "Is that—"

"Yes," Magnus answered before Alec finished his question. He sat on the bed, next to Alec, who has propped himself up, and now leaning against the headboard. "You really scared me, you know? I could've lost you."

"Yeah," Alec said, feeling a lump forming in his throat when he saw the worry and sadness on Magnus's face. "I… Can I?"

Magnus smiled. "Of course, he's your son too."

When Magnus transferred Maxwell into his arms, he gasped softly. Maxwell was a combination of both of them, with dark hair, pale skin, and Magnus's green eyes. "He's perfect," he whispered, brushing his thumb gently over Maxwell's pink cheek.

"He is." Magnus climbed on the bed, and carefully wrapped his arms around Alec. The latter snuggled against his chest, and he rested his chin on Alec's head. "I love you, Alec. Thank you."

Alec didn't reply. Instead he snuggled closer towards Magnus, if that was possible, and closed his eyes, smiling while holding the baby close to him.

* * *

**A/N: So…I'm so sorry about the ending. I had a 3-days all-nighter, and is barely keeping myself awake with coffee and the disgusting red bull just to finish this because I really really don't want to leave this any longer.**

**Anyways, I've already started on the next chapter (since I wrote that one on google doc last year yay), and I have an idea about what I'm going to write for 'S'. I'm not going to reveal my prompt yet, but I was wondering…who do you want to see hurt? Alec? Or Magnus? Because I realized I've been hurting Alec a lot somehow, and so yeah…**

**Please vote in your review? :3**


	16. P - Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of mpreg
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

Magnus found Alec seated on the floor of the living room—legs hugged to his chest— when he returned to their shared apartment later that night. While he could not feel any signs of distress from Alec, he knew that the latter was upset.

So, Magnus decided to join Alec.

He let himself dropped gracefully next to Alec, his back against the couch, and shoulder touching Alec's. He gave the latter a slight nudge. "Hey darling," he said softly. "Did something happen?"

Alec silently shook his head, and dropped his head on his knees.

"Hey," Magnus said again, and at the same time, turning slightly so that he could manoeuvre Alec to lean against his chest. "Does this have something to do with your grandmother's birthday dinner at your family's ancestral home?"

"Yes," Alec let out a shaky breath before turning in Magnus's embrace. He buried his head in Magnus's chest, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist, before inhaling his alpha's scent. That always worked in calming him down.

Magnus knew that the Lightwoods were an old, noble blood, and still has great influence in the country. The Lightwoods also produced mostly alphas, so Alec was always looked down on and undermined whenever the latter attended any social gatherings at the Lightwood Mansion in Greenwich. There were only a handful of people in the Lightwood family, who didn't hold any prejudice against omegas.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend the dinner with you." Magnus tightened his hold on Alec, regret immediately flooding him. The bitch that Alec had to call grandmother had never approve on anything about Alec; from his biology status—not that Alec had any choice in what biology he was born with—to his choices in spouse. Because although Magnus was an alpha, and has made a good name for himself in the world, his family background was still not good enough to be associated with the prestigious Lightwood family. His failure to attend the birthday dinner was probably seen as a show of disrespect, and Alec must have been berated for it.

Magnus rubbed Alec's back soothingly in circles, waiting patiently for the younger man to let it out of his system. Alec let out a sigh; pulled away, before positioning himself between Magnus's outstretched legs, and leaned against his alpha's chest.

Magnus wrapped his arms protectively around Alec's waist. "Do I need to ask Isabelle about what happened?"

"No." Alec rested his hand on Magnus's hands that was resting on his stomach. "Grandmother was being her usual self; trying to crush my like a bug, and saying things like how I've made a mistake in choosing you as an alpha, especially if you can't be bothered to show up at a formal Lightwood family's gathering." When he felt Magnus tensed, he tilted his head up, and pecked Magnus on the jaw. "Hey, it's okay. I understand why you can't make it, and I'm not blaming you."

"I know." Magnus pressed a soft kiss on Alec's hair, and placed his chin on Alec's head. He sighed. "I hate your grandmother, a lot."

"You've made your opinion known several times."

Magnus chuckled. His husband could be sassy at times.

"I'm used to all the insults she threw at me but…"

"But she threw something different at you tonight?" Magnus guessed when Alec trailed off.

There was a moment of silence before Alec replied, "Yes." He squeezed Magnus's hand slightly before continuing, "And the things is, those words stung because it was somewhat true. She told me I failed my duties as an omega. She told me as omega, I should start producing heirs by now. It has been three years since we bonded, but—"

Magnus knew where that sentence would lead, so he hugged Alec tighter, and exclaimed, "Stop right there, Alexander! Your grandmother is wrong." He murmured in Alec's hair, "It's not true, Alexander."

He pressed a kiss on his omega's head. "My darling Alexander." He kissed Alec's shoulder, "You are the best, loving omega I could have." He kissed Alec at the juncture of Alec's neck and shoulder, "You are my love." He kissed Alec just below the ear, "You are my heart," and then he moved down Alec's neck to their bond mark, "You are my soul." Magnus then proceeded to nip at it. He pulled away, and looked at Alec, eyes full of love for his mate. "I love you, Alexander Lightwood, and I don't care that you're not yet pregnant after so many years; don't care if we never have children. Having you with me is enough."

Alec laughed. He could feel Magnus's love in his words, but it was also still very overwhelming. He tilted his head up, a smile on his face. Magnus caught his lips, and they only pulled away when both were out of breath.

"Thank you, that was really sweet," he whispered. "I was upset at what she implied, but I was more upset that I almost lost control." He turned, and straddled Magnus. "I wanted you to be the first person to know, and not some of those bigoted people in my family." He cupped Magnus's face with both hands, before leaning in for a short kiss. When he broke the kiss, lips barely touching Magnus's, he whispered, "I'm pregnant, luv."

He let his hands drop, and sat up straighter so that he could watch his husband's reaction. It was slightly amusing, if he wasn't feeling a little bit nervous. That wasn't how he planned on telling Magnus, after all. In a matter of seconds, Magnus's face had turned from surprise to absolute happiness.

"Really?" Magnus laughed, pulling Alec in his embrace.

Alec laughed too, and let his head drop on his alpha's shoulder. "Yes, really. It's still early—only five weeks—but you should be able to smell the changes in my scent soon."

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood. I can't express how much I love you." He shifted his hand, resting his palm on Alec's stomach. He could feel Alec smile against his neck, as his mate's hand joined him.

"And I love you very much too, Magnus Bane."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, so I just wanted some excuse to write fluff and Malec cuddles. LOL Because I seriously love scenes with cuddling! And since I don't have anyone to cuddle with right now, I'll settle with getting my daily (sort of) fix of Malec cuddles.

Also, I have a question. A few side projects I'm working on write now are 1) a snippets in the life of Bane-Lightwood family; 2) a multi-chaptered fic set when Cecily is 15 (Bane-Lightwood family series); and 3) the story before and when Alec found out he is pregnant with Cecily.

So, the question is, in which order do you want me to post them? (Of course I will only start posting when at least two of my unfinished fanfics are complete).


	17. Q - Quality (Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wanted Alec to rest, and to spend the day just the two of them. The day didn't end the way he planned, but neither one of them were complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Quality (Time) (Part 5 of the Bane-Lightwood Family Verse)
> 
> Series: The Alphabet Soup Series
> 
> A/N: I know I told some of you that I would update two Saturdays ago, or the latest would be last Saturday. I didn't expect to become so busy. I was moving back to my own country, and didn't realize I have so many things to pack. And after returning to Malaysia last Friday, I was busy baking (That was my fault since I told my mom she could take more cake orders since I'm home). It was easy money, you see, since I didn't have to leave home to work haha. On another note, I'm really not sure how they do things in hospitals so don't bite my head off if it isn't accurate, or just plain wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

 

Between the crying, midnight feeding, and diaper changing, it had been awhile since Alec and Magnus got to spend the day together, just the two of them. They love having a new baby, but they had forgotten how hard it could be sometimes. As weeks turned into months, baby Maxwell was finally old enough for his first sleepover.

Alec was still frowning while he packed a few more diapers and a change of clothing in Max's baby bag. "Magnus, he's only 6 months old. It's too early for him to stay overnight with Jace and Clary."

"I don't remember you protesting so much when Cecily spent the night at the Institute with your mom, Isabelle, and Simon when she was Maxwell's age," Alec heard Magnus's reply coming from the kitchen.

Alec frowned deeper. "That was because my  _mom_  was there."

Magnus appeared in the living room with a plate of sandwiches in one hand, and a plastic cup of apple juice in the other, and set it down on the coffee table. He smiled when Cecily squealed at the sight, and rushed to the table from her position beside Maxwell's playpen.

"Just pretend that it's like every other time we asked your brother and Clary to babysit."

"They are staying at Jace and Clary's apartment  _overnight._  And my mother wouldn't be there to help _."_ Then, Alec added, "And since when did you trust Jace so much anyways?"

"He's good with the kids," Magnus shrugged.

Alec sighed, knowing he wouldn't win the argument. Didn't mean he couldn't be unhappy about it. After he set the baby bag on the floor, Magnus pulled him close.

"I know you didn't like being away from them, darling, but you need a night off," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. He caressed Alec's hair, and Alec relaxed in his touch.

Alec snuggled closer towards Magnus. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

Jace and Clary came to Magnus and Alec's apartment just after lunch. Cecily was excited to spend the night over at Jace and Clary's place—Jace is her favorite uncle after all—but Maxwell was a bit difficult. He cried and fussed, as though he knew he wouldn't be seeing his parents for the night.

"Definitely a momma's boy," Jace smirked, which earned him a glare from his brother.

Once they've calmed Maxwell down, and a list of instructions had been given to Jace and Clary—the couple rolled their eyes at that, as if they hadn't been babysitting every other week—Alec and Magnus said goodbye to their children.

Alec dropped onto the couch in the living room, and sighed. "I don't know what to do with myself without the children here," he exclaimed loudly so that Magnus, who has disappeared into their bedroom, could hear him.

Magnus did not reply immediately. But when he did, he sounded amused. "Don't worry, darling. I have everything planned."

"Should I be worried?"

Magnus chuckles could be heard as he headed back to the living room with a bottle of massage oil and a small towel in his hands. "Oh ye of little faith," he said, as he sat on the other end of the couch.

Alec frowned at the distance between them, but before he could open his mouth, his husband placed his sock-clad feet onto the latter's lap. "What are you doing?" he asked when Magnus removed his socks.

"I'm going to give you a massage."

"And here I thought with the kids gone, you'd want to have sex instead," Alec teased while Magnus started working on his right foot.

Magnus looked at his husband with a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't you worry about that, my young shadowhunter. We have  _plenty_  of time for  _that_."

Alec laughed, using the toes of his free foot to pinch Magnus's thigh. "You're terrible."

"And that's why you love me," Magnus said without missing a beat.

Alec ducked his face for a moment, before looking up at Magnus, a soft smile grazing his face. "There are a lot of reasons why I love you, Magnus Bane."

Magnus couldn't help the impulse that went over him when he saw the love in Alec's eyes. He pulled his husband closer with his hand, and captured Alec's mouth with his own. But before Alec could return the kiss, he pulled away.

Alec frowned. "Why did you stop?"

"You're tired, Alexander, and don't you dare deny it. You've been busy with shadowhunting, and the children lately. I want you to relax, and rest a bit." His mouth twitched upwards into a mischievous grin. "Besides, I did say this earlier, didn't I? We still have plenty of time to indulge in the act of sexual debauchery." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at his husband.

Alec couldn't help but laugh. Magnus's words had just tickled his funny bone, and he couldn't stop himself. When his laughter finally died, he exclaimed, "Truly, utterly terrible, Magnus."

Magnus grinned widely, but did not say anything. He reapplied the massage oil on his hands before he continued his ministration on Alec's feet. The latter moaned and let out a satisfied sigh occasionally every time he hit the right spot. By the time he finished giving Alec a full body massage, the nephilim had fallen asleep on the couch. Careful not to wake Alec up, he gently picked the younger man up, and carried him to their bedroom.

* * *

Alec smiled when he reached the kitchen; Magnus was whistling to some tune from a cartoon they watched with Cecily every morning while cooking dinner. The warlock still had not noticed him standing there. So, he quietly strode towards Magnus, wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, and rested his head against Magnus's shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Magnus was startled for a moment, before he chuckled. "Alexander, you are worst than Chairman Meow. I might really get you a bell one day."

Alec laughed softly, before pressing a soft kiss on Magnus's shoulder. "When you suggested to spend the day just the two of us, I thought I would be awake to spend it with you."

"It can't be helped. You needed your rest."

Alec hummed in reply, before asking, "Are the kids okay?"

"They are fine. According to Clary, Ceci has Jace wrapped around her little fingers, it seems."

Alec chuckled, "We knew that the moment Jace laid eyes on her." He started kissing, and sucking at the juncture of Magnus's neck.

"Alexander," came Magnus's amused voice. "I'll burn dinner if you keep this up."

Alec's hands slipped under Magnus's shirt. "Turn off the stove," he murmured against Magnus's neck, hands running up and down Magnus's muscled chest. "I'm not hungry," there was a slight pause before Alec continued, "at least, not for food."

The feel of Alec's hot breath against his neck made him shudder, and he could feel his arousal building. He turned off the stove, as instructed, and turned in Alec's embrace.

"If this is how you'll react after one uninterrupted rest, I might just send the kids off to your siblings more often," Magnus exclaimed.

Alec chuckled as he kissed along Magnus's jaw towards the spot under Magnus's ear. "This happens when I haven't gotten any in months." Then, he playfully tugged on Magnus's earlobe.

Magnus emitted a low growl, before kissing Alec hard on the lips. He nibbled lightly on Alec's lower lip, causing the younger man to open his mouth slightly. It was enough for him to shove his tongue into Alec's mouth. A low moan escaped him as their tongues battled for dominance, and swirled together in a dance. The heat was pooling low in his stomach, and his jeans have started to become uncomfortable. They kissed until he started seeing black spots in his vision from the lack of air.

They panted as they pulled apart, and Magnus said, "In the bedroom. Now." Alec gave him a cheeky grin before running towards their bedroom. After a few moments, he chased after his husband. Alec was already half-naked, and was unbuttoning his trousers when Magnus reached him.

Magnus quickly undressed himself as well, before joining the now-fully naked Alec on their bed. Alec was on his back, his erection hard, as he spread his legs for Magnus.

"You look so beautiful, darling," Magnus exclaimed. He was about to reach for Alec's cock when Alec's cell phone rang. There was an annoyed look on the couple's face, but Alec reached for his phone nonetheless. It could've been important after all.

Seeing Jace's name on the caller id was like a cold shower. He immediately sat up, startling Magnus in the process. When he answered the phone, he asked worriedly, "Jace, what's wrong?"

That tone was enough to calm Magnus's aching erection. He focused his attention on Alec, and the conversation. His eyebrows furrowed together when he saw Alec paled. He was about to ask when Alec said to Jace before ending the call, "We'll be right there."

Alec looked at Magnus with a panicked expression, saying, "Max had an allergic reaction. Jace took him to Beth Israel Hospital to see Catarina," before scrambling off the bed to put on his clothes.

Magnus immediately sprung into action, and it wasn't long before they made their way to the hospital with Magnus driving. Once they arrived, they immediately went to the room that Jace texted him to go to, the room Max was in for observation. Because the hospital wasn't too busy that night, Catarina managed to get a small private room for them. Jace was waiting outside the room when both of them arrived.

"How is he?"

"He stopped having the anaphylaxis shock after Catarina administered the Epipen to him." Jace was frowning, and he gave both of them an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry for what happened. Jocelyn gave us some salmon mousse for dinner, and I just gave him a small spoonful. I didn't think he would be allergic to it."

Magnus shook his head. "It's fine. We haven't started him on fishes yet, so if it didn't happen tonight, it would have happen another time."

Jace only nodded, before leading them inside. Clary was waiting by the bed, with Cecily on her lap. Her face was red and blotchy, so Alec knew she had just stopped crying. Max was asleep.

When Cecily saw them, she cried, "Daddy! Papa!" And started to sob again.

With a few big strides, Alec was next to them in no time. He took Cecily from Clary when his daughter put up her hands towards him. Clary stood up so that Alec could sit next to Max.

"I'm sorry that this happened under mine and Jace's watch," she told him regretfully.

Alec nodded. "It could happen to anyone," he said, while rubbing Cecily's back soothingly.

Magnus placed a hand on Clary's shoulder and squeezed gently. Clary looked up at the warlock. "Don't worry, biscuit. Neither one of us are blaming you or Jace."

Clary gave him a small smile, and nodded.

Jace told them that Catarina wanted Max to stay for a few hours to be monitored since this was his first anaphylaxis reaction, but they could take him home after that if nothing else happens. Magnus nodded, and told the younger couple that they could return to their home now that him and Alec were there to stay with Max. Alec wanted Cecily to go with Jace and Clary—so that she could be more comfortable—but Cecily was stubborn and insisted on staying with her dads. After Jace and Clary left, Magnus conjured up another chair next to Alec for himself. Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder once his husband sat down. It didn't take long before Cecily fell asleep in his arms. They waited there in comfortable silence, watching Max. After three hours, Catarina came in again—she had come to check on Max twice before that—and after she did her job, she told them they could take Max home. Of course, they have to keep monitoring Max through the night.

Once they arrived home, Cecily kept clinging onto Magnus when he tried to tuck her into her own bed, so he decided to take her with him. Alec was already in their bed with Max. His husband gave him a questioning look when he came in with Cecily in his arms.

"She insisted on sleeping with us tonight," Magnus explained.

Alec nodded. "This whole ordeal must have been a shock to her."

"Yeah."

After Magnus placed Cecily on the bed, she snuggled closer to Max. Both Alec and Magnus shared a smile at that. Magnus left to change into his sleepwear, and smiled again when he saw that Alec had fallen asleep with Cecily and Max. He dimmed the light in the bedroom, before climbing onto his side of the bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was it? Please read and review xD Also, Happy Ramadhan to any Muslims out there who are reading this fic. And it'll be one week till Eid al-Fitr, I can't wait! haha xD


	18. R -Rape (Aftermath)

**Title:** Rape (Aftermath)  
 **Series:** The Alphabet Soup Series  
 **A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay. I had a huge writer's block when I almost reached the end of the fic. So yeah, I'm not really satisfied with this piece, but I hope everyone enjoy it nonetheless, although I really think what I wrote was nonsense... orz haha Anyways, yeah, enjoy!  
 **Summary:** Magnus let out a tired sigh. "Avoiding me won't make me break up with you, Alec. If— The only way to make me leave you is if you're the one who ends this relationship."  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

* * *

Magnus woke up in the middle of the night to find the left side of the bed—where Alec usually slept—empty. He sighed while fighting down the frustration building inside of him. He grabbed his phone on the bedside table, and looked at the time. It was half three in the morning.

Magnus grimaced when he got off the bed. His bruised ribs and the superficial bruises and cuts on his body were healing, but it still ached. He grabbed the robe he threw on the armchair before going to bed, putting it on as he made his way to check the guest rooms.

This had become a regular occurrence ever since Magnus was released from the hospital a week ago. Since the moment he was found, Alec's eyes were filled with pain and guilt whenever the younger man looked at him. Once they were settled at home, he could barely make Alec stay in the same room with him for more than a few minutes. Sure, Alec was at his beck and call, and would make sure he was as comfortable as he could get, but his boyfriend would always make up excuses when he asked him to just sit with him or join him in bed; saying there are things he needed to get done. Alec was practically walking on eggshells around him. In the end, he always woke up to a half-empty bed, and found Alec sleeping in one of the guest rooms, or on the living room's couch.

Magnus knew there was a possibility that Alec's job would follow him home one day. Alec was a detective in the NYPD Special Victims division, and he was good at his job. It was not a surprise that Alec has a lot of enemies. Alec could never accept that though, not because of his ego, but because he couldn't accept Magnus being hurt because of him.

Magnus switched on the light in the guest room, and sighed when he saw that Alec was not there. He did the same thing when he went to the second guest room. When Alec was not in the living room, or the kitchen either, he was surprised, and slightly worried. A few days ago, Alec has started returning home from work late, but he  _always_  returned.

He sighed, dropping on the couch, wincing at the pain and discomfort before he started dialling Alec's phone number from memory. It went to voicemail, all three times. He bit down a curse, before dialling another number. It took awhile before the person finally picked up.

" _This better be important_ ," the person growled sleepily from the other end.

"Jace," Magnus said, feeling slightly sorry for waking his boyfriend's adopted brother, and partner in the police force. "Alec's not home," he told the blond without beating around the bush. He could hear Jace sigh, and the sound of Clary's voice, asking what was going on, Jace's reply, the bed creaking as he got off the bed—Magnus assumed—and feet shuffling out the room. He heard Jace sighed,  _again,_  on the other side of the line, before replying:

" _I know. He's here."_

"Alec's at your place?" He didn't want Jace to hear it, but he knew the hurt was audible in his voice.

He heard Jace walked somewhere else, and closed the door—Jace probably went into his home office so that he could talk in private—before answering,  _"Yes, he is. I know this is hard on both of you, but Alec…Alec needs time, Magnus."_

That instant, Jace knew he had phrased it wrongly because Magnus growled. " _Alec_  needs time? Jace, I was the one who got hurt. I was the one the perp ra—tortured for days. I don't pretend that everything is okay, but I want to work things out with Alec. And I can't do that unless Alec stop avoiding me!" He heard Jace sigh yet again—obviously tired being in the middle of these things—but this time he was too worked up to have any sympathy towards the younger man.

" _Look, don't involve me in your arguments."_ Before Magnus could retort, Jace added in,  _"Don't get me wrong. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I don't want you and Alec to break up. You're the best thing that has ever happened to my brother, and he will break if he loses you. But that doesn't mean I want to be put in the middle of your fights."_

Magnus huffed, "Jace, I—"

" _It's late, Magnus. Get some rest. Alec's asleep, and I'm not waking him up because I know he hasn't been sleeping well this past few days. I'll send him home first thing in the morning."_

Magnus sighed in resignation. He didn't want to admit it, but Jace was right. "Fine. First thing tomorrow." And before Jace could say anything, he hung up. He would later blame it on the pain for the reason he was acting so childishly towards Jace.

* * *

Alec groaned when he woke up with a splitting headache. His neck and back was hurting too. That was the consequences of getting drunk, and then sleep on an uncomfortable couch. He groaned again as he sat up properly.

"You know, when I told you to keep your key to this apartment and said you can drop by at anytime, I didn't expect you to come by in the middle of the night when I was asleep."

Alec was startled for a moment, before he turned and gave Jace a sheepish smile. "Sorry?" he offered.

Jace snorted, before he huffed. "You should be. I had to deal with Magnus last night."

Alec's eyes widened. "He called you?"

"After you didn't answer you phone, yes, he called me." Jace rolled his eyes. "Just to clarify things, I'm a detective, not a bloody therapist." When Alec's mouth opened, he shot his brother a glare, causing Alec to shut his mouth again. "I don't give advices, and I don't give pep talks in the middle of the night. So, get your shit together and solve your problems."

Alec stared at Jace, his mouth hanging open slightly. "What time did Magnus call you?"

"Almost four in the morning," Jace grumbled.

'Aah,' Alec thought, 'no wonder Jace was cranky.'

Jace stood up, saying, "Why don't you freshen up? We'll go out for breakfast, and then I'll send you home."

Alec nodded. "But before that, can I have some aspirin?"

* * *

Alec quietly closed the front door after he entered the Brooklyn loft he shared with Magnus. He didn't announce his presence either, knowing Magnus must have been resting since his boyfriend was not in the living room or the kitchen. He went to their bedroom, just to make sure, and his breath hitched at the sight of Magnus.

He knew the worst was over, and Magnus was healing properly, but he couldn't get rid of the guilt. He still remembered the tapes sent to him by the perp; he remembered Magnus's screams, and cries the perp tortured him. He dealt with things like that a lot, but it was harder when his own boyfriend became the victim.

He shook his head, stopping himself from thinking about the past. Then, he crossed the room, and sat at the edge of Magnus's side of the bed. He hesitated at first, before brushing back a strand of hair that fell into Magnus's eyes. It had been awhile since he truly looked at Magnus; Magnus was slowly gaining back the weight he lost when he was captured, but he was still thinner than before. He leaned forward, kissing Magnus on the forehead, before he continued to caress Magnus's hair. He missed Magnus, a lot. His eyes widened in alarm when Magnus leaned in towards the touch. He immediately pulled back his hand, but Magnus caught his wrist.

"Don't," Magnus said hoarsely. He opened his eyes, "Don't run."

"I—"

"We need to talk, Alexander."

Alec was having his fight or flight moment, but when he remembered his conversation with Jace during breakfast; he took a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's talk somewhere more comfortable." So, in the end, they relocated to the living room.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Magnus asked after what seemed like hours—although it was only a few minutes—of tensed silence.

"I'm not avoiding you," Alec said, his voice soft, and it didn't sound that convincing even to his own ears.

Magnus snorted. "You're not fooling anyone, Alexander." When Alec refused to meet his eyes, he continued, "Are you… Are you disgusted with me?"

Alec's head immediately snapped up. "No. No, of course not! I… I love you. I would never—"

"Then why, Alexander?" Magnus could feel all the built up anger and frustration returning. "You barely spend more than a few minutes with me. I could count on one hand the amount of times you slept in our bedroom since I was released from the hospital. And last night…last night you didn't even return home!"

"That's because I am disgusted with myself, okay?!" Alec exclaimed, as he caught Magnus's eyes. "It was my fault you were taken, and it was my fault you were tortured." He ran a hand over his face. "I don't know how you could even look at me or still want to be with me."

Magnus didn't reply immediately. He had a thoughtful look on his face, and Alec looked away, not wanting to see the expressions on his face. When he finally spoke up, Alec was stunned to hear the words that left his mouth.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Before Alec even had a chance to answer, he added, "I know the risk of being with you, Alexander. I know there are possibilities that some of the people you locked up might come back for revenge. I know there are possibilities that I might be used to get to you. But I don't regret loving you, or being with you." He let out a tired sigh. "Avoiding me won't make me break up with you, Alec. If— The only way to make me leave you is if you're the one who ends this relationship."

Alec was about to reach out to Magnus, but Magnus shook his head, so Alec let his hand dropped to his side.

"I'm going to shower, and then I'm going to meet up with Tessa. You can think about this while I'm gone."

* * *

Magnus returned home shortly after having dinner with Tessa, figuring that it would leave enough time for Alec to figure out where their relationship is heading from here. But despite his resolve, he couldn't help dreading the decision Alec might come up with. Because, even without Tessa's warning, Magnus knew, if pushed into a corner, most of the time, Alec would choose flight in his 'fight or flight' situation.

Magnus came home to a dark and empty apartment, and he sighed. He decided to take a shower while waiting for Alec. It wasn't until he finished his shower that he saw the note on top of his pillow. It was from Alec, saying that they should take a break from their relationship.

Magnus gripped the note tightly after he finished reading it. Tessa was right, as usual. Alec really did take flight after Magnus pushed him into a corner. He was hoping that Alec would fight more. He was hoping that Alec would realize none of this was his fault. He really hoped that it would open Alec's eyes, and make the younger man stop avoiding him.

Magnus dropped onto the bed, still holding onto the note in one hand. He felt tired, sad, frustrated and slightly disappointed, all at once. So, Magnus did the one thing he had not done since he was rescued; he curled up into a ball and cried, his heart aching as it finally broken into pieces.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how bad was it? Please review. I'm serious, everyone. I really _really_ want to know what you think of this chapter. It would really help with my nerves u_u So review please ;w;**


	19. S - Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has accepted the fact that Alec wouldn't be able to come home for the birth of their second child. He knew the sacrifices that he has to make being married to Alec, who is a Marines Lance Corporal. But when Thanksgiving day came, he was in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments

Magnus felt the bed dipped, and the warmth against his back before a hand was wrapped around his middle. The 29 years-old man placed the book he was reading on the bedside table after marking the page he last read. He shifted in Alec's embrace, and grinned when he was face-to-face with his husband.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," Alec replied, before kissing Magnus's lips. "Why are you still awake?" he frowned.

"Waiting for you," the older man said, ignoring his husband's disapproving look. "It's the last day we have together before you're deployed. There's no way I'm going to sleep without you."

Alec sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just worry." Alec's hand found its way on Magnus's stomach again, under the shirt this time, where a slight bump was forming.

Magnus gave Alec a fond smile. "You worry too much, darling."

Instead of replying, Alec pulled down the comforter, pulled up Magnus's shirt, and placed a kiss on the small bump. "I'm sorry for leaving you when you're pregnant." He rubbed circles softly on Magnus's belly. "I'm sorry I have to leave when you need me the most."

"Don't apologize," he told Alec, as he rested his head on Alec's chest. "You'll be gone for six months. Let's make the most of tonight instead."

Alec rolled over, careful not to put his weight on his pregnant husband, and straddled the latter. He leaned forward, and began attacking Magnus with kisses. "I can do that," he said, in between kisses. "I will make love to you all night long, just you wait," he whispered, before trailing kisses down Magnus's jaw.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the airport to see Alec off, even his father, Robert Lightwood, who didn't really approve of his choice to join the marines. He looked around, and found the two people he was looking for: Magnus, and his daughter, Maxine. Maxine was sitting on the chair, nearest to the departure gate, her eyes red and puffy. Magnus was standing by the wall, talking to Clary. He decided to seek out Maxine first.

"Hey, little duck." Just as he predicted, Maxine smiled at the nickname. Magnus gave it to her when she first started crawling, because she would always follow the person she set her eyes on, like a duckling, and because Magnus also knew it would definitely annoy Jace.

"Daddy," she said, and climbed on Alec's lap as soon as he sat next to her. She buried her face in his neck, and sniffled. "I'm going to miss you."

Alec rubbed his daughter's back up and down soothingly. "You have to brave, okay? And you have to take care of your mommy."

Maxine pulled away from Alec for a moment to look at Magnus, her carrier, her _mother_ , then returned to her initial position. She nodded against Alec's neck. "I'll protect mommy. Promise."

Alec kissed the top of her head. "You're an angel, baby."

"You'll be safe too, won't you, daddy?" her arms around Alec's neck tightened. "You'll come home to us, won't you?" Her voice wavered.

"I will." They pulled apart, and Alec kissed his daughter's cheek this time. "Just you see, little duck, the next six months will be like nothing, and before you knew it, I'll be back home."

"I doubt it." She sniffled, and gave Alec a kiss, before getting off his lap. "You can go say goodbye to mommy now, daddy."

Alec chuckled, and shook his head when Maxine ran towards Jace, and stealing his drink. Then, he walked towards Magnus. Clary, who saw him coming, decided to cut her conversation with Magnus short, and walked away. She told him, "Good luck out there," when she passed him.

"Looking good, marine," Magnus said, when Alec was finally in front of him. He wrapped his hands around Alec's waist, and stole a kiss.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Alec told him, smiling.

"That's because I want to send you off with a smile."

Alec grinned brightly, "Come here you," and he pulled Magnus into another kiss. Then, he knelt down, and wrapped his hands around Magnus's waist, his head buried against Magnus's abdomen. "I love you, baby," he whispered, before pressing a gentle kiss on the small bump. "I'm sorry I won't be here to watch you grow inside your mommy, but please be good to him." He kissed Magnus's belly one more time, before standing up again.

"You're awfully affectionate this morning." Magnus was watching him with a fond expression.

Alec was about to reply when the announcement was made. It was time for him to leave. Suddenly, he felt so overwhelmed, and all the emotions he tried to push away came crashing. So instead of replying, he pulled Magnus in for a hug, and buried his face in the crook of Magnus's neck. "I don't know how I'm going to survive six months away from you and Maxi," he murmured.

Magnus knew Alec always tried to put on a brave front for his, and Maxine's sake, but he could feel Alec's tears on his neck. "Shh, darling," Magnus said soothingly. "Maxi and I are always in your heart, just remember that. And whenever you can, just call us. No matter what time it is, I will always answer. Okay?"

Alec chuckled as he pulled away from Magnus, brushing away the tears from his eyes. "I'm the one who was supposed to comfort you, not the other way round."

Magnus leaned in for a kiss. "Nonsense." He grinned. "Now, make us proud, Lance Corporal Lightwood."

Maxine ran towards Alec and jumped into Alec's arms. "I'm going to miss you, Daddy. I'll protect mommy, so don't worry, and please be safe."

"I know you will, little duck." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

After Alec said goodbye to the rest of his family one last time, he walked towards the gate.

* * *

Magnus was in his home office, working on a new design for the spring collection when he heard the front door slammed open, and someone running up the stairs followed by Jace calling out Maxine's name, and, Magnus assumed, following her up to her room. It had been five months since Alec was deployed. He was now 36 weeks pregnant, so Jace, Clary or Isabelle would often offer to help him pick up Maxine from school.

A moment later, he heard a knock on his door, before the door opened slightly and Clary's head popped in. "Hey Magnus, are you busy?"

"Nope. Come on in," he replied, as he placed his pencil on the table. He pushed his chair back a bit, and rested his hand on his heavily pregnant belly. After Clary sat on one of the empty chairs in front of him, he asked, eyebrows raised. "Did something happen with Maxi?"

Clary sighed. "She's upset. Her friend's dad passed away. He was a soldier, deployed in Afghanistan. So now she's worried about Alec."

Magnus nodded. "She's at that age when she understand about Alec's job, understand how dangerous it is, understand that Alec might—might not come home one day." Magnus couldn't help his voice breaking, his worries for his husband showing.

Clary took Magnus's trembling hand, and squeezed it lightly. "Don't worry. I'm sure Alec's going to be alright."

"Thanks, biscuit," he said, giving her a grateful smile.

Just then, the door slammed open, and a panicking Jace entered. "You need to talk to Maxi. She hadn't stopped crying ever since the ride home from school."

If the circumstances were different, Magnus would have laughed at the look on Jace's face. But it was not, so he didn't. With some difficulty, Magnus got off his chair—shooting Clary a glare when the redhead tried to help him up—and walked out of his office after saying, "Would both of you be a dear, and make sure everything's locked up and the power switches are turned off? That'll save us time." Magnus and Maxine were supposed to stay over at his in-laws house, now that he entered his 36 weeks of pregnancy. Alec didn't want to risk it, in case anything happened, with only 6 year-old Maxine available at home.

Magnus was slightly out of breath, and cursing his swollen feet when he finally arrived in Maxine's room. "Hey, little duck," he said softly, and sat on the bed, next to his sobbing daughter. She had her face buried in her pillow. Magnus stroked her hair. "You scared your Uncle Jace, you know?"

"I didn't mean too," came her muffled reply, followed by a sniffle.

"I know you didn't, baby girl," Magnus told her. "Can you look at me, little duck? You haven't even give me an 'I'm-home' kiss yet."

A few seconds passed, before Maxine's sobs died down, and she sat up, carefully hugging Magnus, her arms around Magnus's neck. She kissed Magnus's cheek, before murmuring against his cheek, "I'm home, mommy."

"Welcome home," Magnus whispered back. "Do you want to tell me why you're upset?" he asked, while rubbing Maxine's back.

Maxine began tearing up again, and answered, "Annabelle's daddy is gone. He was in Afghanistan, and something bad happened, and now he's gone." She cried, "What if something bad happened to daddy, too? What if he never comes home?" Then, suddenly, she gasped, a stricken look on her face. Immediately, she buried her face at the crook of Magnus's neck. "I'm sorry, mommy. I promised daddy I'll be brave for you."

"I won't tell if you won't," Magnus said with a grin. Maxine laughed, which was a response that he hoped for. His daughter was now seated next to him on the bed. After a moment, Magnus stood up, a hand at his back, rubbing it softly.

"I think we better go now, sweetheart. If we're lucky, we'll arrive at Grandma Maryse's house in time for tea."

Maxine rubbed her eyes before jumping off the bed. "I've packed my clothes, mommy. I'll take 'em downstairs."

"Don't run," Magnus called as Maxine stormed out of the room with her backpack.

* * *

It had been a week since Magnus and Maxine went to stay at Alec's childhood home. At that moment, he, Maxine, and Clary were in an ice cream parlour; having some ice cream after buying some things Maryse asked them to buy. He narrowed his eyes at Clary, looking suspiciously at the redhead, and it continued all the way back to the Lightwood House.

He wasn't suspicious at first. It wasn't unusual for Maryse to ask Clary for help buying last minute grocery for Thanksgiving dinner; the redhead was Jace's wife after all. And it wasn't unusual for Clary to ask Magnus and Maxine to accompany her, since Jace was apparently unavailable. But he was suspicious when Clary was acting weird, and jumpy all the time they were at the grocery store. And she often checked her watch too, even when they were at the ice cream parlour. After they were done with their ice cream, they didn't went home straight away either. They stopped by at an art store, because Clary said she needed supplies urgently. It was only after a phone-call that Clary finally suggested they return home.

Clary was fidgety when she unloaded the grocery bags from the boot of the car. "What are you up to?" Magnus muttered under his breath as he exited the car, and helped Maxine out off the car seat at the backseat.

He didn't expect to get his answer so soon, and so easily. When he entered the house, and went to the kitchen with Maxine to help out with Thanksgiving dinner, he froze when he saw the person standing by the kitchen island, still in his uniform. He barely registered Maxine screaming, "Daddy!" as she ran, and jumped into Alec's awaiting arms.

Magnus felt himself being overwhelmed by his emotions. His heart was beating fast; he was so happy, _so_ happy that he could feel tears stinging his eyes, and a lump forming in his throat. Before he knew it, Alec was standing in front of him, holding Maxine, while the other hand stretched out to wipe away the tears Magnus didn't realize had rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm home," Alec whispered, before kissing the corner of Magnus's eyes, kissing away the tears before moving to Magnus's lips.

That brought Magnus out of his stupor, and he immediately threw his arms around his family, and cried. "Alec, oh God," he sobbed. He buried his face against the crook of Alec's neck.

Alec felt the wetness on his neck, and smiled slightly. "Hey now," he said, "don't cry." He wrapped his free hand around Magnus's waist. "I wanted to surprise you and Maxine. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy," came Magnus's muffled reply. "But you are an evil man, Alexander Lightwood." He pulled away and glared at his spouse. "You called us a few days ago, and then, nothing. Not even a text. I was worried."

Before Alec could reply, they heard Jace laughing. All three turned towards the blond, who was standing next to Clary while holding a video camera. "That was perfect," he exclaimed as he turned off the device.

Magnus glared at his brother-in-law. "You _knew_ about this?"

"All of us knew," Isabelle answered on Jace's behalf. The younger Lightwood was also holding a video camera in her hand.

"All right, kids. Leave your brother, and Magnus alone," Maryse exclaimed, smiling with teary eyes at her children.

A few minutes before midnight, everyone decided to call it a day. Maryse had already turned in an hour before. Jace and Clary were staying over as well, so they went to their respective rooms.

* * *

Magnus was already in bed when Alec joined him, after he put Maxine to bed. Magnus immediately snuggled closer towards Alec, resting his head on Alec's chest. Alec caressed Magnus's hair as they talked about nothing and everything.

"I'm really glad you're here though, darling." Magnus stroked Alec's chest. "I was disappointed when you said you won't be able to get any leave before Christmas."

"I didn't get my leave approved until the last minute." Alec lowered his hand to Magnus's pregnant belly. "I've missed our daughter growing inside you. I don't want to miss her birth."

Magnus felt a lump in his throat, and the tears that started to well up in his eyes at that thought. But he shook it away. He knew, when he started a relationship with Alec, that there were times when they had to make sacrifices due to Alec's profession. "I'm just glad you're here now, darling."

Alec could hear the shakiness in Magnus's voice, and pressed a kiss on his husband's forehead. "Me too."

After a moment, Magnus asked, "Did you plan the surprise on your own?"

"No. Actually, mom was the one who suggested it."

Magnus looked surprised at that. "Really?"

"Don't look so surprised," Alec snorted. "Mom likes you."

"Hmm…" Magnus thought back about when he and Alec first started going out. Robert, and Maryse Lightwood vehemently disapprove at first. Even though Magnus was a carrier, and could give them grandchildren, the older Lightwoods were brought up with the believe that men can only marry, and have a family with women.

Magnus was brought out of his thought by a kick, and a small foot protruded just above where Alec's hand lay on Magnus's belly. He winced, and immediately, Alec began to stroke that spot gently.

Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus's shoulder. "Mom loves you. How could she not?" Magnus turned to look at Alec, but didn't say a word. Alec pressed a quick kiss on Magnus's lips. "You gave her a granddaughter, and you named her after my deceased youngest brother."

Magnus cheeks coloured slightly, and huffed. "That was nothing."

"It's not nothing." Alec kissed Magnus again. "And if you still won't believe me, then I promise I won't stop until I convince you otherwise."

"Stubborn," Magnus chuckled, shifting a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. After awhile, he leaned in more against Alec's chest and gave a relieved sigh. "I think she's asleep again. She likes your touch."

Alec showered kisses on Magnus's neck, sucking slightly on the soft skin at Magnus's sensitive spot. "I love you," he whispered. They spent the rest of the night snuggling with one another, and Alec held Magnus until the latter fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was it? I'm sorry if the story doesn't feel that 'connected' (lol I couldn't find the right word). I haven't write Malec, or read Malec fics in a while. The only thing Malec that I've read in the previous month is the chapter about the baby warlock that Malec adopted in The Shadowhunter Academy series. Anyways, please, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. :)


	20. T - Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus never regretted adopting the blue baby warlock they found at the Shadowhunter Academy. But it had been weeks, and they just wanted to have some private time, at least once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut (kind of), spoiler for Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy (kind of)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.

Magnus looked up from his book when Alec joined him on the couch in the living room. Naked Chef was playing on the television, but it was just background noise while Magnus read. "Is Max asleep?"

Alec had been with Max in their bedroom for almost an hour, trying to put the baby warlock to bed. "Yes, he is, finally." Alec straddled Magnus, took the book from Magnus's hand, and placed it on the small table next to the couch. "Hi," he grinned, before kissing Magnus on the lips, and threaded his fingers through Magnus's hair.

Magnus moaned, and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and deepening the kiss. After he was kiss thoroughly, and both were out of breath—they pulled apart. "Hi," Magnus replied, slowly catching his breath. "Well, isn't this lovely?"

Alec smirked before he leaned down to capture Magnus's lips again. Then, he murmured against the warlock's, "I miss you." He began kissing Magnus's jaw, then trailing kisses along Magnus's jawline to his neck. "It's been so long since we've been _intimate_ ," he whispered.

Magnus could feel Alec's hot breath against his neck before the shadowhunter started kissing and sucking on the soft spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He moaned, blood rushing to his groin, and felt himself harden against Alec. He slipped his hand under Alec's shirt, while the latter continues to mark his neck. He could feel Alec's hard erection too, and he bucked his hips. Alec moaned against his neck.

The sound Alec made was too much for Magnus. Before Alec knew it, he pinned the nephilim on the couch. Magnus pupils were blown, "I think I have a solution to our problem."

There was a sparkle of blue when Magnus snapped his fingers, removing both his and Alec's clothing's. Usually, Alec would frown at him for using his powers for something like this, but at the moment, time was of the essence. It has been three weeks since they found and adopted Max, but somehow, the baby has developed a separation anxiety. The baby was with at least one of them during the day, and slept in their bedroom at night. That was why they had not been able to make love or just fuck for nearly three weeks.

Magnus leaned down, and took one of Alec's nipples in his mouth, while rolling the other with his thumb. Magnus took his time, the rosy buds slowly hardens under his ministrations as Alec panted beneath him. He nibbled his way to Alec's other nipple.

"Magnus… Ah!" Alec's breath hitched when Magnus bit down, and gently tugged on his sensitive nipple. "We don't have time for this," he groaned, bucking his hips against Magnus. He was fully erect, and he knew, Max could wake up at any time, and then, they will be interrupted like every other time.

"Fine," Magnus conceded. He reached for the drawer next to the couch, and took out a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with lube, before working one finger into Alec.

Alec moaned when Magnus's finger breached him. It had been awhile, so his hole was tight. He bucked his hip to Magnus's rhythm, and took his hard length in his hand, smearing pre-cum all over with his hand. "Magnus," he all but begged.

"Soon, darling," Magnus said, his voice low with lust. "I want nothing more than to fuck you right now, but I don't want to hurt you." He added another finger, pumping it in all the way to his knuckles, and made a scissoring motion. Soon, another finger was added, and Alec was writhing on the couch when each thrust hit Alec's prostate.

"I need you in me, Mags. I'm prepped up enough."

"I don't like that nickname," Magnus said, though there was no heat in his words. His fingers left Alec's hole, and he could hear the whine escaping Alec's throat. Just as he was slicking his cock with lube, they heard the familiar cries coming from their bedroom. Both men tensed.

Alec groaned, covering his face with his hands, saying, "By the Angel, not now."

Magnus looked torn between Alec, and the direction of the crying baby. Then, he moved back so that Alec could scramble for his clothes. 'I'm sorry,' he mouthed at Magnus as walked towards their bedroom.

Magnus shook his head, saying 'it's okay.' Both of them knew this would happen when they took responsibility over the baby. Even Maryse and Robert have warned them about it. Magnus shuddered, remembering that particular conversation. It was an awkward one.

Chairman Meow's mewling brought him out of his thought, and he sighed again, looking down at his still hard erection. He stood up, and went to the bathroom. He'll take care of himself there, so that at least, he wouldn't make a mess.

* * *

The next morning, by the time Alec woke up, Magnus was already gone, and so was baby Max. He sighed, as he placed one arm over his eyes. He thought that perhaps, if both of them woke up before Max, they could spend some time in the bathroom together, finish off what they started last night. But it seemed like that's not in the agenda for that morning.

After washing his face, and finished off his other morning rituals, Alec had come up with a plan. Isabelle and his mom would probably yell at him for this, but he didn't want to overwhelm Max. Besides, he would be mortified if he had to explain to his mother why he needed someone to babysit Max, and Isabelle and Jace would have tease him endlessly.

So he called Clary. He knew she wouldn't be training at the Institute that day. Besides, Jocelyn and Luke would also be home with Clary, so he wasn't too worried asking the younger girl to babysit.

He took his phone from his bedside table, and dialled the redhead's number from memory. It rang for a while, and Alec almost hung up and tried calling again when Clary answered.

" _Hey, sorry for not answering soon enough, I was painting with mom,"_ Clary explained in one breath.

"It's okay," Alec replied. "Are you busy today?"

" _No. I will probably just sketch and paint, and hang out with mom and Luke."_

"Can you do me a favour? Can you babysit Max for Magnus and I later? "

" _Sure."_

Clary sounded surprised, and Alec could guess why. Usually, he would've asked one of his siblings first before Clary.

" _Do you want me to come over?"_ Clary asked.

Alec shook his head. "No. Magnus and I will send Max there, if you don't mind."

" _Aah,"_ Clary said, finally understanding Alec's plight.

Alec could feel his face heating up at Clary's knowing tone. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, Magnus, Max and I will be there around 3 in the afternoon."

After Clary replied in acknowledgement, they said goodbyes and Alec hung up. He sighed. At least Clary won't tease them, and wouldn't go blabbing about this to someone.

By the time Alec went out, Max was in his playpen in the living room, and Magnus was in the kitchen, making waffles. He saw Magnus smile when he greeted him, and the warlock went to Alec and returned the greeting with a kiss on the lips. Magnus led him to the table, before the warlock told him, "Sit, and I'll get your breakfast."

Magnus stacked up three waffles on a plate before setting it in front of Alec. The soft thank you from Alec made Magnus beam happily, before he sat on the opposite side of the table from Alec. He was playing footsie with Alec under the table when the nephilim told him his plans.

"So, what do you think?" Alec asked, pointing his fork at Magnus.

There was a mischievous glint in Magnus's eyes. "You're getting bolder, love."

* * *

"I can't believe you asked Clary first and not us?"

Alec glared at Isabelle, and rubbed the spot on his arm where his sister hit him. He would have expected it if he _knew_ his sister would be there. But alas, he didn't. Just after teatime, Magnus and Alec, with baby Max in his hands, arrived at the Fairchild-Garroway residence. And when they entered the medium-sized house, Isabelle and Jace were already there.

"What are you doing here anywhere?" Alec asked.

"Clary told Jace that she's babysitting Max today," Isabelle answered, as both Lightwood siblings watch Magnus, Clary and Jace talk. "Just be grateful that mom doesn't know Clary's your first choice, and not her."

"She's my third choice actually. Maia was busy, and I can't really ask Lily to babysit in a hotel full of vampires."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I'll let this pass this time. Now, hand over my nephew."

Alec sighed, but did as she asked. He knew it was better that way.

After Alec instructed Clary and his siblings on what to do, as well as giving them a list of instructions, much to Jocelyn and Luke's amusement, he and Magnus went on their way.

"Ah, finally, I can have you all to myself," Magnus said. They were walking along the sidewalks, and he had a hand wrapped around Alec's waist.

"Yeah."

"So, what's the plan, now that we have our temporary freedom?"

"How about an early dinner, a walk in the park, and then I'll give you your " _dessert"_ at home?" The way Alec said dessert was definitely suggestive.

"Hmmm… I think I have a better idea."

"Oh really? Care to share, Mr. Bane?"

Magnus stopped walking, wrapped his other hand around Alec's waist too, and pulled the younger man close to him. He grinned slyly. "How about we skip dinner and the walk, and go straight to _"dessert"_?"

Alec laughed, and shook his head. "Who am I to deny what you want, Magnus?" He gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips, before saying, "Now, I think it's best if continue our journey home before someone report us for public indecency."

They barely made it to their loft when both of them started to hungrily kiss each other. Tongues was also involved. Fortunately, they managed to make their way to their bedroom before succumbing to their lust.

Five hours later, after a few rounds of sex, Alec and Magnus cuddled together on the bed; Alec's head on Magnus's chest, and Magnus's arm around Alec's shoulder.

"That was intense," Alec said, and Magnus chuckled.

"Of course it was. It had been weeks since we last had sex."

Alec playfully pinched Magnus's hip. "Don't be a smartass."

Magnus laughed and captured Alec's mouth in a kiss. It didn't take long before tongues was involved once again, and Magnus's hand running up and down Alec's hip before going to Alec's chest, and fondling his nipples.

Alec moaned, just as they pulled away for air. His pupils were blown, and he was starting to get hard again. Magnus was still fondling Alec's nipple with one hand, and now, his mouth has latched on the other nipple. Alec gasped when Magnus bit down, before tugging on his sensitive nipple. "I don't think we should do this now. It's almost half past nine. Max—"

"I think we can manage one more round." Magnus moved, and pinned Alec on the bed. Then, he took Alec's length fully in his mouth, and all Alec's protests were forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, how was it? Please review :)


	21. U - Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a few seconds, Magnus was taken aback. He knew they weren't really close friends, but the blonde has never shown him this much hostility before. "Excuse me?"
> 
> "You broke my brother's heart! With what he's going through, you have the nerve to break it off with him?!"
> 
> "What the hell are you talking about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I was finished with the oneshot on 4th April, but after re-reading it, I didn't really like it, so I decided to write something with a different prompt. This one was requested by lee . lee . lee about a year ago (I think). I was insane for writing this for this chapter, because it was so hard condensing it into a one-shot fic. But all the same, I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Warning: MPreg, dubious medical knowledge 
> 
> Beta reader: eternallysmaug@tumblr (for the first quarter of the story)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments series (or the Infernal Devices).

On any other days, Magnus would have been amused by the deer-in-the-headlights look on his boyfriend's face. However, today was not like any other day, so he walked into Alec's bedroom without a laugh; with a frown on his face instead of a smile.

"M-Magnus, hey," Alec greeted his boyfriend. He quickly sat up on his bed, his legs crossed. "Why are you here?"

Magnus had his hands crossed over his chest. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Alexander? You said you have archery practice today. Funny thing is, Simon told me practice was cancelled."

Shit, Alec thought. He forgot that Magnus was friends with Simon too. The excuse he gave Magnus when the final class ended was the first thing that came into his mind, before he all but ran out of the classroom. "Sorry?" he said, although it came out more like a question.

Magnus sighed, and climbed onto the bed. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Alec forced out a smile. "Who said I was?"

"We've been together for almost a year, friends for three. I know you, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec slumped back into the bed, and covered his face with a pillow. He groaned before mumbling something that Magnus couldn't make out. So, Magnus removed the pillow from his face, and asked:

"Can you repeat that?"

Alec sighed before he sat up again, this time facing Magnus. "I said that it's stupid." He bit his lip, and looked away from Magnus.

Magnus knew that biting his lip was something Alec did whenever he was nervous. So, he cupped Alec's face, and kissed him on the mouth. "Nothing you say will ever be stupid."

Alec sighed. "I thought avoiding you would make it hurt less." Magnus's eyebrows arched, confused, so Alec continued. "You're going to graduate in a few weeks, and then, you'll be leaving for Parsons at the end of summer."

Magnus snorted, and doubled over, laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You thought I'm going to break up with you just because I'm going to college soon, didn't you?" Magnus asked, once he sobered up, although a few snickers still escaped his throat.

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not, darling," Magnus smiled. Then, he pulled Alec towards him and captured his mouth in a kiss. It was soft and passionate, and filled with love. They parted when they were both out of breath. "I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you doubt my feelings for you. I hope that convinced you how much I love you."

Alec's eyes glazed over, and he made a sound from deep inside his throat, hands reaching for Magnus. Once again, they were locked in a kiss. This time, it was heated, needy—Alec touched Magnus everywhere he could, down Magnus's back, under his shirt. Magnus had just pinned him to the bed when the door slammed open. It was his sister, looking very smug in his doorway.

He groaned as Magnus rolled off him. "What do you want, Izzy?"

"Mom told me to remind you of the house rule," she said, with a playful glint in her eyes.

Because he had the carrier gene, the house rule, which was enforced on Isabelle, was also enforced on him. Bedroom doors must stay open if a male friend is in the room. As a male born with the carrier gene, he had all the necessary organs to carry a child. He had a fully functioning womb, and he went through a menstruation cycle every month.

Alec growled. "We weren't doing anything." When Isabelle arched one eyebrow at him, he had the decency to blush.

"Of course you weren't." Then, she added, " Mom said you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want to, Magnus." She laughed as she walked away, not bothering to close the door.

"Well, Isabelle has successfully destroy the mood, but we're good now, right?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, we are."

Magnus couldn't resist, and gave Alec a peck on the cheek. Then, he got off the bed, straightened his shirt and fixed his hair, in case he ran into Maryse, Alec's mom. They spent the rest of the day down in the family living room, cuddled on the couch as he and Max, Alec's 8 years old brother, played Mario Cart. He ended up staying for dinner.

* * *

Weeks passed, Magnus graduated, and it was finally summer holiday. The two of them spent all their free time together, not wanting to lose any time because soon enough, Magnus would be all the way in New York and he would be stuck in Idris, a town not far from Greenwich, Connecticut and an hour or so train ride away from New York.

After finishing their run at Alicante Park, they decided on having an impromptu picnic breakfast near Lake Lyn. Magnus went to buy their meal from the Taco Bus; a Chicken Chipotle Quesadilla for Alec, and a burrito with "diced steak marinated in Mexican seasonings and grilled to perfection" for himself. Alec, on the other hand, went to buy their drinks—two bottles of mineral water. They ate on a nearby bench and watched as people jogged past them.

"Are you excited about later?" Magnus asked, grinning.

Alec snorted. "You're lucky that my mom trust Tessa, and that she can be quite persuasive. A weekend trip to your beach house in Southampton without adult supervision, seriously? My mom thinks we're going to have sex all day."

"Don't joke about it, darling," Magnus said, kissing the tip of Alec's nose. After a moment, he added, "You know I'll wait until you're ready, right? You know I won't force you."

Alec smiled, cupped Magnus's face with his free hand, running his thumb lightly over his lips before kissing it. "I know." Then, he said, "Now, finish your food. I promised to spend the day with Max before we leave."

They spent another hour at the park before they had to return home. Before Magnus returned to his own house (mansion), they kissed on Alec's porch until both were out of breath. They only pulled away from one another when Jace opened the front door and gave them a sly look.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Magnus's friends, Ragnor and Raphael joined them. Alec watched all of them, with a cold drink in his hand, from his seat on the steps of the deck, his barefoot feet in the sand. Will and Jace were in charge of the grill, so Ragnor and Raphael made a beeline towards the Herondale cousins for food. Jem was helping Tessa bringing out the desserts from the kitchen. Simon volunteered to be their DJ that night, and Magnus, Clary and Isabelle were dancing to the beat around the bonfire, laughing. It kind of reminded him of that jungle dance scene from the old movie, George of the Jungle.

He just watched his friends and siblings, amused. He didn't realize when the songs changed, and Magnus was standing in front of him.

"Come on, you party pooper," the 18 year-old teen said. "It's our song. Let's dance."

It took Alec a moment for him to realize that the song that was currently playing was "Say A Little Prayer". Not the original version, but the soundtrack from the Julia Roberts movie, "My Best Friend's Wedding". Simon has stopped playing DJ and put on the CD mix Isabelle made instead. He smiled brightly at Magnus before he took the hand Magnus offered him. His boyfriend led him to the "dance floor", and he saw Clary and Isabelle were dancing with their respective boyfriend, and Tessa with Jem.

Alec was still smiling when Magnus placed his hands around him, and pulled him close. He leaned in for a kiss, wrapping his own hands around Magnus's neck. They were not swaying to the beat, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel of Magnus's soft lips against his jugular.

"I miss you."

Alec couldn't help but laugh. "Silly Magnus," he said.

"It's my going away party, but you just sat on the sidelines, instead of dancing with me."

"Oh? And what is it that we're doing now?" Alec asked, pulling away from Magnus's chest to give his boyfriend a raised eyebrow.

"Where'd you get all the sass, darling?"

Alec chuckled before he captured Magnus's mouth with his own, and pressed his body against Magnus's. He parted his lips, letting Magnus know what he wanted. It wasn't long before Magnus's tongue entered his mouth, exploring everywhere. He could feel Magnus's hand slipping under his shirt when they heard someone clearing their throat. It was Tessa. He groaned, burying his face against Magnus's chest. He could feel his face heating up.

Magnus looked at her. Tessa and Jem both had an amused look on their face. "Yes?" he asked them.

"It was starting to become higher than PG here, so I had to intervene. Sorry." But the amused look on her face said otherwise. "Besides, I've promised Mrs. Lightwood to keep both of you under control. What you two do behind closed doors, on the other hand, is a different matter entirely."

"Oh god," Alec groaned once more, voice muffled because of Magnus's shirt.

The song had changed once again to an unfamiliar song, but Tessa seemed to recognize it. Tessa looked at him, and asked, "May I cut in?" Alec knew she wanted to dance with Magnus. They were best friends after all.

"Go ahead," Alec said.

Magnus gave Alec a peck on the cheek, before dancing away with Tessa. Now, he was standing there with Jem. Awkwardly. The older brunette rubbed at his neck, and the grinned at Alec.

"Well then," Jem said. "Shall we dance?"

Alec had to blink and took a moment to process Jem's words before taking the hand Jem, two years his senior, offered him.

"How are you holding up?"

"What?"

"With Magnus moving to NYC."

"Hanging in there, I guess," Alec shrugged awkwardly. Jem was more of Magnus's friend, so he wasn't that comfortable having a personal conversation with the brunette.

"That's good. It's going to be hard. I should know. I've been there."

Alec nodded, because what else was he going to say. He knew Jem knew how it felt. Tessa was year younger than both Jem and Will, so they had to leave her behind that year when they started college.

"You might feel like you're being left behind, that perhaps Magnus has met someone better than you there, but you have to remember that Magnus loves you with all his heart, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I—" Alec was flustered.

Jem chuckled as he suddenly spun Alec around. "I'm sorry for that awkward talk. Tessa put me up to it."

The song ended, and Magnus returned to them. Jem clapped Alec on the shoulder before he and Tessa walked towards Will, asking him to dance with them. It was a slow dance now, so Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and pulled him close like earlier.

"I think Jem just gave me a pep talk."

Magnus chuckled. "Tessa did the same to me."

They danced until the final track ended, sometimes swapping partners with the others, before settling down around the bonfire. They sat there, eating roasted marshmallows and s'mores while exchanging stories. They even played Charade and Truth or Dare. Isabelle insisted. It was almost midnight by the time they packed everything up and walked back into the beach house.

Alec was sitting on his bed, mustering his courage, when Jace finally finished his shower. When the younger teen noticed him, Jace asked, "Why are you still here?"

"I- I sleep here," Alec stuttered, startled. Did Jace know?

Jace rolled his eyes. "We all know you're going to sneak out to Magnus's room later." Before Alec could open his mouth to protest, he continued, "You're wasting precious time, Alec. Just go. I won't tell mom and dad."

Alec gaped at his brother for a while before shaking his head. "Thanks," he mumbled as he stood up.

"No problem," Jace grinned. "Oh, wait! I have something for you." He went to his luggage, and pulled a box out. It was condoms. Alec's eyes widened, and a blush crept up his face when he saw what it was. "Be safe," Jace told his brother, placing the box in Alec's hand before pushing Alec out the door.

Alec spent a few minutes outside the bedroom assigned to him and Jace, blushing, as he replayed Jace's words in his head. Of course they would know. His siblings and friends weren't idiots. Tessa might have just been joking with them earlier on the beach, but he knew Isabelle and Jace, and probably even Clary—from the mischievous grin the redhead gave him—knew what he planned to do.

* * *

"Well, this is a lovely surprise," Magnus said when opened the door to his bedroom and saw his late night visitor. He grinned. "What's that you have in your hands?"

Alec blushed, but gave Magnus a playful smile. "Your farewell gift from Jace."

Magnus snorted. "And what does he expect me do with a box of condoms?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Me. Do me, that is."

"Alec, I…"

Alec rolled his eyes, knowing what Magnus was about to say. That was one of the reasons he loves Magnus. His boyfriend always made sure that he was comfortable. So, not giving his boyfriend the chance to finish his sentence, Alec grabbed Magnus by his robe, and smashed their mouth together.

It was hot, was what went through Alec's mind. When Magnus started to respond to the kiss, he shoved his tongue into Alec's mouth. Alec moaned as their tongue battled for dominance, and he could feel the heat pooling down to his groin. When the pulled away for air, Magnus, panting, said, "We should continue in my room."

Alec nodded in agreement, and immediately, Magnus pulled him into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Magnus pinned him to the nearest flat surface, which was the wall. His boyfriend kissed him, rough, and he moaned, inviting Magnus's tongue in by parting his lips. He liked it when Magnus used his tongue. Magnus was a great kisser. He dropped the box of condoms, but luckily it was still unopened. He felt Magnus's body pressed against his, Magnus rolling his hips, and rubbing against him. He moaned and whimpered, jerked his hips towards Magnus for more friction. Magnus's hands slipped under his shirt, roaming his chest, playing with his nipples. He was already half-hard.

"Magnus, please," he whimpered.

Magnus bit Alec's bottom lip, before he dropped to his knees and pulled down Alec's sweat pants and boxers. "You're as beautiful as always, darling," he said, touching the tip of Alec's dick. It was already leaking pre-cum.

"Why don't you do something more useful with your mouth?" Alec growled.

Magnus chuckled before he swallowed Alec whole. He couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face hearing Alec's moans and whimpers. The sound of Alec's voice sent blood rushing to his groin. He was fully hard now.

It didn't take long before Alec tensed and came, shooting his loads in Magnus's mouth. Magnus had his hands wrapped around him, holding him through shudders and convulsion. Then, Magnus stood up to his full height, and pulled him in an embrace. Once he calmed down, he looked up at Magnus and said, "Magnus, I want us to go all the way." His eyes were still dilated. "Please, I want to feel you in me."

Magnus groaned, dropping his head on Alec's shoulder. "Darling, you can't say those things to me." He could feel his cock twitching. "You don't know what your words do to me."

"Please, Magnus," Alec said, his voice low and he rolled his hips against Magnus's.

Without replying, Magnus picked Alec up in his arms, took the dropped box of condoms from the floor, and brought Alec to his bed. He laid Alec down on his back, and helped remove Alec's shoes, and clothing's. Then, he leaned down to kiss Alec. He was confused when Alec pushed him away when he started kissing Alec's jawline.

"You're still wearing too much clothing."

Magnus laughed before removing his robe and boxers. Then, he continued his ministration on Alec's jaw, while his hands started playing with Alec's nipples. He trailed kisses down to Alec's neck, nibbling on it, biting it—marking Alec, while pinching and twisting the reddened buds with his fingers until it hardened. When he trailed kisses down to Alec's chest, he replaced his fingers with his tongue on one of Alec's nipples. His free hand, on the other hand, moved down to Alec's cock. It was already hard once more.

Alec whimpered when Magnus gave his attention to his other nipple, circling the hardened nub with his tongue. He whimpered, "Please Magnus. Enough foreplay. I want to feel you _inside_ me."

Magnus straightened up, and shook his head. "No, you deserve the best, darling. And because it's your first time, I am going to make sure you feel thoroughly loved." He dived down again, and trailed kisses down Alec's torso. His tongue dipped into Alec's belly button before he reached Alec's cock. He licked along Alec's full length, swirling his tongue at the head, causing Alec's cock to twitch. Alec was squirming beneath him, moaning and whimpering every so often, his breathing hard.

Magnus moved aside, allowing Alec to roll over and get on his knees. Using his tongue, Magnus played with Alec's balls, before he licked from Alec's balls to the top of Alec's crack. The sound that came out of Alec's mouth encouraged him to continue. He circled Alec's rim with his tongue—over and over again—until it was loose enough for him to breach.

Alec had never felt the pleasure he felt when Magnus's tongue thrust inside him before. Sure, they had their make-out sessions, and gave each other blowjobs and handjobs, but it had never felt as pleasurable as this. He writhed and moaned, hands clutching the sheets tight as his leaking cocked bobbed in the air. He whimpered when he couldn't feel Magnus's tongue inside him anymore. He could feel Magnus reaching over towards the nightstand, and knew Magnus was grabbing the lube and a packet of condom. His cock jerked in anticipation, and he whimpered.

Alec didn't have to wait long before he felt a slick finger inside him; _Magnus's finger._ He heard Magnus moaned behind him.

"Fuck, you're so tight, darling."

Alec's toes curled, his breathing erratic as Magnus pumped the finger inside him, over and over again. The intrusion didn't hurt, but it felt uncomfortable. By the time Magnus added a second finger, he felt the burn as his muscles stretched. Magnus thrust his fingers in until the second knuckle, curled his fingers, and made scissoring motion to stretch him more. He felt his breath hitched when Magnus's fingers the bundle of nerves that shoots sparks of pleasure inside him. Magnus added a third finger, and kept hitting his prostate, making him see stars. He rocked back onto Magnus's fingers to make it go deeper. The pillow he was using to support his head muffled the lewd noises he made.

Alec whimpered when Magnus pulled out his fingers. "Please, please, please, Magnus. I want you inside me." His voice was laced with need.

"Patience, darling," Magnus said.

Alec heard the sound of something ripped, and he knew it was the condom. Seconds later, after Magnus put on the latex around his hard member, and slicked it with lube, Magnus nudged his legs open and positioned himself between Alec's legs. He could feel Magnus's cock brushing against his thigh.

"Shh, darling," Magnus whispered, kissing Alec's shoulder blade. "It won't be long now." He braced Alec with one hand, and positioned his cock with the other.

Alec inhaled sharply when he felt the head of Magnus's cock breached his hole. He whimpered at the uncomfortable intrusion, his knuckles white from clenching the bed sheet, as Magnus slide into him slowly. Magnus continued to kiss his shoulder blades, and across his shoulder, whispering soothing words. They both stilled, and he gasped, trying to get use to the intrusion when Magnus was finally buried to the hilt inside him. He felt like his ass was being split open by Magnus's cock. They both moaned when he unintentionally clenched against Magnus.

"Oh God, you're huge," Alec gasped. He tried to spread his knees, trying to ease the pressure. He moaned when he started clenching against Magnus again.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, worried. "Should we stop?"

"Hell no!" Alec cried. "I've waited so long for this." He took a deep breath, and exhaled through his nose. "You can start moving now. Please. I don't think I can last any longer. I want us to come together."

Magnus didn't need more convincing before he started moving again, slowly at first. He pulled out and pushed back in until he was in balls deep. He opened Alec up with each thrust. Alec made desperate noises at the torturous pace, and moaned when he hit Alec's pleasure spot. When he could finally slide in smoothly without resistance, he draped himself on Alec's body.

Alec rose up on his arms so that his back was pressed to Magnus's chest. "Magnus, _faster,"_ he whimpered, and Magnus picked up his pace. He moved back onto Magnus as he thrust in, biting the pillow to muffle his voice. He was thankful that everyone else chose bedrooms at the opposite wing of the house.

Alec moaned like he was in heat calling Magnus's name as Magnus wrapped one hand around his throbbing cock, and thrust in harder and deeper. The short jabs were aimed at his prostate when Magnus felt him tensed. Magnus bit down at his jugular, leaving a mark, as he exploded, screaming out Magnus's name. Magnus followed him into orgasm seconds later, pulling out of him in the process.

There were spots in Alec's eyes as he came down, trembling, throat rough for screaming. He would have fallen if Magnus weren't holding him. They stayed that way for a moment to catch their breath.

Magnus manoeuvred them away from the wet spot before he went to the bathroom. Alec could hear the sound of the shower. He returned a moment later, clean, the condom taken care of, and a wet washcloth in one hand. When he started cleaning Alec, he chuckled at the blush on Alec's face. When he was done, he tossed the cloth to a corner, and removed the soiled comforter from under them. It then joined the dirty cloth.

Alec snuggled into Magnus's chest when the latter wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He placed a kiss on Magnus's chest before he looked up at his boyfriend. "That was amazing."

Magnus chuckled, and pressed a kiss on Alec's forehead. "You were amazing."

Alec pressed his head against Magnus's chest. He could hear the other teen's heartbeat. "No, you were the one who's amazing," he whispered. "I love you."

Magnus laughed quietly when he realized that Alec had fallen asleep. He hugged Alec close, spooning his younger boyfriend. "I love you too, darling."

* * *

Seven months has passed since Magnus moved to New York City. True to his promise to Alec, he visited every chance he could, which meant most weekends and school holidays. He even spent Christmas day with Alec and his family. Not that it matters much because his mom lived in Amsterdam after the divorce, and his father was away on business, as usual.

"Alec," Isabelle said, surprised to see her brother in the kitchen early that morning. "I thought Magnus couldn't come for a visit this weekend. Why are you up so early?"

"Just felt like it."

Isabelle arched her eyebrows at her brother but didn't question him anymore. She noticed that her brother was drinking tea instead of his usual coffee or hot chocolate. "Are you having your period?"

"No!" Alec was abashed. Although he knew Isabelle went through it too, but he did not feel comfortable talking about _that_ with his sister.

"Hmm…"

"What?!" Alec snapped.

"Are you going through PMS right now?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "That is none of your business, Izzy." He quickly finished his breakfast—his tea, because he really can't stomach anything solid at the moment—and washed his mug before saying, "I'm going out. I probably won't be home for lunch." He didn't bother listening to Isabelle's reply, and stepped out of the house.

He walked to Alicante Park, and sat on one of the empty benches. It was not even nine yet, so there were still a lot of joggers at the park. He bit his bottom lip as he subconsciously placed a hand on his lower belly, and contemplated his options. It was early March, and he didn't have his menstrual cycle last month. Granted, his was always irregular, but add in the other symptoms… He couldn't be in denial anymore.

Going to the pharmacy alone was out of the question because he wouldn't be able to muster enough courage to do so. It would be different if Catarina were in town. Since her family owned the local pharmacy in town, he could ask her to buy it for him. A little interrogation by the second year med student was better than everyone else in the small town finding out. Alas, luck wasn't on his side because Catarina decided to stay in New York City instead of coming home for the weekend.

In the end, Alec knew there really was nothing to think about. It was clear what his only choice was right now. Because both Catarina and Tessa were unavailable, his only option was Clary. Her mother probably still have some pregnancy test kit.

Alec stopped by Taki's Diner and bought Clary's favourite coffee, and breakfast food as an offering. Then, he walked towards Clary's house. It was at the other side of town, and it took him fifteen minutes to walk there. Magnus lived on that street too, in a mansion at the end of the street. He was relieved to see that Luke's truck was not parked in the driveway, so he at least had one person less he needed to worry about.

Clary was surprised when she answered the door and saw Alec. They were friends, sure, but he had never visited her without Magnus, Jace or Isabelle before. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning," Alec greeted her. "I bought you coffee and your favourite pie from Taki's," he said, shoving the meal into Clary's hands.

"Thanks?" Clary told him, confused. "But why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but you've never come to visit me on your own before."

"It's a long story. May I come inside?"

Remembering her manners, Clary replied, "Oh, yes, sure. Come on in." She opened the door wider, and Alec stepped inside. She closed the door behind him, and motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. She placed her coffee and pie on the breakfast nook table, and told him to take a seat. Then, she asked, "Coffee or tea? Or juice? I think we have some OJ and apple juice."

"Uh, water is fine." Clary nodded, and went to get him a glass of water. He looked around. "Your parents aren't home?"

"Luke drove mom to Manhattan to discuss about her art exhibition preparation with some people. There's only two weeks left," Clary placed the glass of water in front of Alec before she sat on the opposite side of Alec. "So, what's going on?"

Alec didn't dare look at Clary; instead, he looked at his hands on the table. "I need a favour. Does… Does your mom still have her pregnancy test kit?" Clary gasped, and Alec squirmed in his seat. He could feel his face heating up, and his heart thumping hard. He felt nauseous again, and he knew that this time, it was because of his anxiety.

Clary touched one of his hands, and reluctantly he looked up. He was met with the redhead's worried eyes. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

Alec shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it but he was actually blushing. "I'm nine weeks late, and I've been so tired lately. And there's also the throwing up, and the bloated feeling."

Clary stood up so suddenly that it startled Alec. "Okay, come on," she said. She told him to follow her to her room. "Leave your water. You won't be needing it." As Alec followed her up the stairs, she explained, "Mom told me before that drinking too much water right before the test could dilute your urine, and could affect the test."

Alec nodded, knowing that Clary knew what she was saying. After all, Clary had announced that her mother was pregnant just a month ago. He bet that Clary was there when Jocelyn did the test so the redhead knew the procedures.

She instructed him to wait in her bedroom while she takes the pregnancy test kit from her parents' bathroom. Alec was pacing by the time she returned with the box in her hand. She gave him a plastic cup, and he knew his face was red when he took it from her.

Clary gave the instruction to Alec so that he could read it. "You… Well, you will have to hold the pregnancy test under urine stream for a couple of minutes so… Uh, if you can't, then you can use the cup."

From the way that Clary looked everywhere else but his direction, Alec knew that Clary was as uncomfortable as he was about this whole thing. After he finished reading the instruction, he took one test with a trembling hand. Before he left for the bathroom just across the hall from Clary's room, Clary asked, "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"N-No. That's okay, you can stay here."

"Don't forget to use your timer to be more accurate," Clary called out when he stepped into the bathroom. Alec nodded before he shut the door.

* * *

That ten minutes Alec spent waiting was currently the most agonizing and terrifying moment in his life. He did everything to a T and paced in the bathroom until his timer rang. When he saw the result, he gasped and accidentally dropped the test. His legs felt weak, so he slowly dropped to the cold tile, his back against the bathtub.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God,' he thought, 'how did this happen?' He covered his face with his hands. He knew how it happened, of course he knew. If he calculated everything correctly, then that meant he conceived during the New Year's party at Magnus's house. He remembered being slightly drunk that night. Someone had spiked the punch with alcohol. But he knew they used protection. Magnus was always careful when it came to him. Did the condom break?

Alec clenched his fists. How is he going to tell his family? And Magnus. How could he tell Magnus? Magnus has a bright future ahead of him, he couldn't burden Magnus with this too.

 _But it is not your decision to make_ , a voice inside his head said.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God,' Alec thought. Suddenly, he couldn't breath. He tried, but it became painful gasp. He was starting to see black spots dancing in front of his eyes when he felt cold hands on his cheeks.

"Just…just breath slowly, Alec." It was Clary. "Put…put your head between your knees." When Alec did just as she asked, she said, "Yes, just like that. Slow breath, count to three." Her voice was trembling, and she was scared but she tried not to show it. She tried to distract him, talked about funny things that Jace and Simon and Izzy. It was a slow process but after awhile, Alec finally calmed down.

"I take it the test was positive."

With his head still on his knees, Alec groaned. She ran a hand down his arm before she stood up. She grabbed a clean glass from the sink and filled it with water before giving it to Alec.

"Here, drink some water."

"Thanks," Alec said before taking a sip. When Clary sat next to him, he said, "I'm sorry if I ruined your Saturday."

"Don't worry about it. I was just going to laze around the house anyways."

"I don't know what I should do now," Alec admitted.

"Maybe tell Magnus? He loves you, Alec. He will do anything to support you."

"Which is why I can't tell him. If he wins the fashion competition, he'll win a spot for the internship at a fashion house in Paris. He won't go if he knew about this."

"Are you going to keep it?" At the horrified look Alec gave her, Clary amended her words, "I mean, after you give birth." She knew Alec does not condone abortion.

"I don't know." Suddenly, Alec felt so tired, and all he wanted to do was to curl up on his bed and ignore the world for the rest of the day. He hugged his legs, and rested his chin on his knees. "What am I going to do? I'll lose my scholarship."

As if able to sense how Alec felt, Clary rested a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Let's think about it another day, shall we? Why don't we just grab some pillows, make popcorns, and watch movies in the family room?"

Both of them got up on their feet, and Alec threw away the pregnancy test and cup in the rubbish bin under the sink before washing his hands. He followed Clary to the kitchen, and Clary told him to help himself with any drinks he wanted. He took a soda for the redhead and was about to look for something for himself when the smell of cheese hits his nose. He was hit by a bout of nausea, and quickly excused himself and made his way to bathroom in the hallway between the dining room/family living room and the second living room where they entertain guests.

By the time Alec returned, Clary had set everything up in the family room. On the coffee table, there was a bowl of popcorn, a plate of crackers and a pot of tea. The cheesy nachos Clary made earlier was nowhere in sight.

"How do you feel about Marvel movies marathon?" Clary asked as she held out three DVDs. "I just bought a collection of Marvel movies."

"Sure." Alec wasn't that interested in Marvel, but he knew quite a bit because of Max.

Two and a half movies later, Alec has fallen asleep, his head on the redhead's shoulder. Clary manoeuvred him so that he was sleeping comfortably on the couch. She paused the movie, and went to grab a blanket from Luke's home office. By the time she returned with the blanket, her mom and Luke have just entered through the kitchen door.

"Well, you've been busy it seems," Jocelyn said, eyeing the boxes of Chinese food, junk food and drinks on the coffee table.

"Well, this is a surprise," Luke added. "I've never seen you with Alec Lightwood alone before."

"We _are_ friends, you know," Clary rolled her eyes as she draped the blanket over Alec.

Jocelyn laughed. "Just clear up your mess, and help me with dinner. Will Alec be joining us?"

Clary shrugged. "Probably."

* * *

Magnus found his way to the balcony of Will, Tessa, and Jem's apartment with a can of beer in one hand. Despite closing the door behind him, he could still hear the music coming from inside. He really wasn't in the mood to party that night. There was still a lot he needed to do before the semi-final for the fashion design competition. But Will has dragged him to the party, saying that Magnus was moping around because he couldn't visit Alec that weekend. Which was partly true.

Magnus balanced his beer on the balcony railing before he pulled out his cell phone and called Alec. It rang for quite awhile, which caused him to frown. 'Alec couldn't have gone to bed this early, could he?' He checked his wristwatch— it was only a quarter past ten. His shoulder slumped at the prospect of not being able to talk to his boyfriend. He was just about to end the call when finally Alec answered.

" _Magnus?"_

Magnus immediately brightened up. "Darling," he exclaimed as he leaned on the railing. "I thought you've gone to bed."

" _It's only ten fifteen," Alec huffed._

Magnus laughed. "I miss you, darling."

There was a pause before Alec finally answered, _"I…I miss you too."_

Magnus frowned when Alec paused, but he decided not to think much about it. "So, what have you been doing all day?" He smiled when he heard Alec's laughter.

" _Are you that bored?"_

"I've been stuck here the whole time instead of in Idris with you. Of course I want to know how your day went." There was another pause, and now, Magnus was slightly worried. But then, he shook his head. That didn't mean anything. Alec was probably trying to reconstruct his day in his mind before saying it out loud.

" _I went to Clary's house. We…hung out. I fell asleep. Jocelyn invited me for dinner. Then, I went home."_

Magnus took a moment to process everything before saying, "Wow, that's really a condensed version of your day. And hey, did you just hang out with Clary alone?"

 _Alec huffed again. "Why is everyone so surprised at the fact that Clary and I_ could _hang out like normal friends without you, Jace or anyone else within the vicinity?"_

Magnus laughed. "I'm sorry," he apologized, although he was still amused. He started telling Alec about his own day. Granted, it was boring because he spent all day on campus, working on the final product of his design but Alec didn't once show any indication that he was bored. In fact, his boyfriend seemed to soak everything he told him like a sponge, asking questions here and there. "I wish I'm with you right now."

" _Me—"_

"Hey, hot stuff. What are you doing out here all in your lonesome? They're playing beer pong inside. Join me?"

Magnus groaned when he heard the female voice from behind him. He could hear Alec from the other line, asking:

" _Magnus, who was that? Did a girl just called you hot stuff? Are you at a party?"_

Magnus covered his phone with his hand before turning around, "Can you leave me please. I'm in the middle of a phone call." The girl pouted, but fortunately she left him alone. "Alexander?" he called out, placing the phone near his ear once more.

" _Are you at a party?"_

"Yes," Magnus admitted.

" _I thought you're busy preparing for the semi-finals."_

Magnus could feel Alec's tone became cold. "I was. Will dragged me to his party." Even though it was true, he knew it sounded like excuses.

" _Okay. I'm tired, so I'll talk to you later. Good night."_

Alec ended the call before Magnus could say anything. He knew he messed up. He buried his face in his hands, which was propped on the railing, and groaned.

* * *

Alec went to his bed, grabbed something—a stuffed duck Magnus gave him, knowing how much it bothered Jace—and threw it at the wall. At the same time the door opened.

"Wow, have you been skipping your anger management class, dear brother?" Isabelle asked, amused as she closed the door behind her.

Alec lay down and buried his face under a pillow. He thanked God that he had already turned off his laptop. All the Internet tabs he has opened were on teen pregnancy. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask for a favour, but I guess right now you need my help more than I need yours."

"Go away," came Alec's muffled reply from under the pillow. "I don't need help."

"Well, brother dearest, it looks different from my point of view." Isabelle went to sit on the right side of Alec's queen-sized bed, her back against the headboard. "Now tell me what happened."

There was silence for a few minutes followed by Alec's sigh. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Nope."

Isabelle's tone was far too cheerful for this time of the night. Alec sighed. He removed the pillow from his face, and sat up, back against the headboard like Isabelle. "I was talking to Magnus. I overreacted. The end."

Isabelle arched her eyebrows at her brother. "Short, and straight to the point. Nice." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and said, "Don't worry too much about it, Alec. I'm sure by tomorrow, Magnus would be begging you for forgiveness."

Alec couldn't help it, his lips twitched upwards. He bumped his sister's shoulder with his own. "What makes you think it was Magnus's fault?"

"Because I'm your sister, and I'm biased." Isabelle laughed. Then, she stood up. "I'll just leave you on your own to brood now."

"What did you want earlier?"

"Don't worry about it," Isabelle said, waving a hand at Alec. "I'll just ask Jace."

After Isabelle left, Alec curled up on his bed, hugging a pillow. He thought about his conversation with Magnus, and shook his head. 'I can't believe I acted that way.' He knew Magnus would never cheat on him, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. Magnus couldn't spend the weekend in Idris because of his project, but he _could_ attend a party.

"It must be the hormones," Alec muttered to himself. He placed a hand on his belly. He knew he couldn't feel anything yet, and it would be a few more weeks before the baby bump would be noticeable, but he was still in awe. There's a tiny being growing inside him, granted at the moment it was still a blob of cells. Suddenly, he felt a lump in his throat, and his chest tightened. He surprised himself when a sob escaped his throat. The weight of everything came crashing, and overwhelmed, Alec cried silently into his pillow.

Alec didn't remember when he fell asleep, but by the time he woke up, his eyes were puffy. And there was another body pressed to his, spooning him. It was Magnus. He knew the smell of Magnus's body wash anywhere. He turned around, careful not to wake his boyfriend. He bit his bottom lip when he saw how tired Magnus was. The older teen was snoring, which he only did when he was tired. 'And he probably drove all night too, just so he could be here,' Alec thought. "I am such an idiot," he muttered to himself. But apparently it was loud enough to wake Magnus.

"Alec?" Magnus murmured, hugging him close.

"Good morning," Alec said.

"Morning," Magnus replied, slowly opening his eyes.

"When did you get here? How did you get in here?"

"I'm sorry about last night," Magnus apologized.

Alec stopped Magnus before his boyfriend could apologize even more. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who overreacted."

"Okay, so we're both sorry," Magnus chuckled as he buried his head against the crook of Alec's neck. He was still sleepy. It had been awhile since he had a proper—at least six hours—sleep. This was one of the reasons why freshmen's weren't encouraged to enter the fashion competition.

Alec stroked Magnus's hair with one hand. Magnus's hair was soft, and fell down a few inches above his shoulder. He loved it when Magnus didn't spike up his hair with gel; he loved Magnus's soft hair. "Did you sneak in through my balcony again?" he asked softly.

"Hmm," Magnus replied, which Alec took as a yes.

He muttered to himself, "My mom would freak if she found us." 'Not that it matters,' he thought, 'I'm already pregnant.' He resisted the urge to place a hand on his stomach.

"Love you, Alec," Magnus mumbled. Apparently, he has fallen asleep again.

Alec bit back the sob that threatened to escape. "Love you too, Magnus," he whispered. At that moment, he knew his decision was made. But for a little while longer, he wanted to be with Magnus. Just like this.

* * *

"You broke up with him?!"

Alec sighed before he closed his locker. He turned and faced Clary. It had been almost two weeks since he went to the redhead for help. "Want to repeat that a bit louder? I don't think they heard you in China."

Clary glared at him before dragging him under the staircase, away from everyone's view. "Magnus drunk dial me last night. Why did you break up with him? Even the blind could see how much you love him."

Alec blinked, and after a beat, he said, "Well, okay." He started to walk away but Clary grabbed his arm.

"Alec, seriously?"

"Well, Clarissa, this is none of your business." Alec regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Clary looked slightly hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay," Clary shrugged. "I shouldn't have pushed."

"I didn't want to make him choose."

"He will always choose you, Alec."

"And that is why I broke up with him. He's…He's so talented, Clary. It'll be unfair for him."

"And what about you? It'll be unfair for you too, if you have to raise—"

Alec immediately clamped his hand over Clary's mouth. "Not here," he said, looking around. When Clary nodded, he removed his hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." After Alec nodded, Clary asked, "But you've at least told an adult about this, right? Your parents or a doctor? Or someone?"

"Yes, I've told my Dr. Penhallow."

Clary sighed in relief. "That's good. That means you've got prenatal care."

Alec laughed. "You're a good friend, Clary Fairchild." The bell rang, indicating homeroom was about to start. "I'll see you later."

"See you," she replied, and they went their separate ways.

Time seemed to pass slowly that day, and Alec couldn't be happier when the final bell rang. He decided to skip archery practice, and went home. His morning sickness has been torturing him all day, and he couldn't ask to go to the infirmary. They would ask why, and everyone would know.

When Alec entered his car, he was glad that Jace took his bike to school that morning, and Izzy and Clary had plans so his sister would be catching a ride with Clary. He was surprised however when he arrived home, he saw his mother's car parked in the driveway. He frowned. His mother should still be at work right now. What was she doing at home?

Alec saw his mom sitting by the dining room table once he walked further into the house. But what made his heart stop were the bottles sitting on the table in front of his mother. It was his prenatal vitamins.

"Alexander," his mom said when she realized he was home.

"I can explain."

"Then explain to me why my 17 year-old son, who is close to graduating, is pregnant!"

Alec winced. He was glad that it was only him and his mom right now though. Small mercies. "I—We used protection. It broke." There was no way to get out of this, he knew. His mother could see right through his lies.

"It broke," Maryse echoed. She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alec," she said with a sigh, which made Alec look down at his feet. He hated being the cause of his mother's disappointment. "And where is Magnus? Why isn't he taking responsibility?"

"Because I didn't tell him." He said it so softly he was surprised his mother heard him.

"Oh, Alec."

"I've made my decision, mom. I'm not dragging Magnus into this. He has a bright future ahead of him. He… He could go places, mom. Given the right opportunities, he could be so successful."

"And what about your future."

At that, Alec could only shrug.

Maryse surprised Alec for the second time that day when she suddenly pulled her son in a hug. "You've grown up to be a brave young man, Alec. I'm sorry if it seems like you can't tell me things. I'm so proud of you."

Alec smiled, and if tears were clouding his eyes, then no one would know. He wrapped his own arms around his mother. "Thank you."

After that, they had a heart-to-heart talk. They talked about Alec's first check-up, and he showed her his first ultrasound. She cried happy tears when she saw the picture. They stopped when Maryse's secretary called, saying she has an appointment with her client in an hour. She hugged Alec once more before saying, "I know it's hard, but please don't take so long to tell everyone. We're a family, and we want to support you."

Alec just smiled when his mom went to freshen up. But inside, inside he was anxious about how his siblings and his father would react. He knew his fears were unfounded, but he couldn't help what his brain was telling him.

* * *

Magnus had a frown on his face as he drove from New York City to Idris, with Tessa in the passenger seat. He knew he was being paranoid, but knowing his friends, he wouldn't put it pass them if they have something planned. It had been almost four months since he and Alec broke up, and not once had he return home ever since. Instead, he focused on his course work, and the fashion competition, which he won second place. The first and second place winners won a summer internship program at a well-established fashion house in Paris.

He would be leaving for Paris in a week, so Tessa and his other friends have managed to guilt trip him into visiting Idris for awhile. He let out a sigh. He hadn't really talked to Isabelle after his break up with Alec, but he still kept in touch with Clary. She was his friend first, after all. The redhead never mentioned Alec when talked though. The same goes for Tessa, Will and Jem. They knew it was a taboo subject because they knew Magnus was still not over the eldest Lightwood son.

"Are you nervous?" Tessa asked out of the blue, after an hour or so of silence, breaking him out of his though.

"And why would I be nervous?"

"It's a small town, Magnus. There's a chance that you'll meet your ex."

"I knew you guys had an ulterior motive when you forced me to return home with you."

"Asked," Tessa corrected.

"Forced."

"Guilt tripped."

"Fine, guilt tripped," Magnus conceded.

"Don't be so paranoid. We just thought that it would be good for you to visit some friends before you leave." Magnus snorted, so she added, "You can't stay away forever, Magnus."

"I wasn't staying away."

"Could've fooled me."

"He broke up with me via a phone call, Tessa. Without giving me any reasons, _he broke up with me._ "

"So what? You're just going to ignore all your friends in Idris because you couldn't risk seeing Alec?" When Magnus didn't answer, she continued, "Besides, don't you think you owe it to yourself to find out his reasons?"

Magnus didn't answer, and Tessa didn't continue. They spent the rest of the journey home in silence. They arrived slightly later than their predicted time, which was a quarter before ten. Magnus dropped Tessa straight home. He didn't bother going inside for some tea when Tessa invited him, afraid that one of the Lightwoods might see him. Tessa lived with her foster family, the Branwells, in the same neighbourhood as the Lightwood family. When he arrived to his own house, he found out from his housekeeper that his father was out of the country for business. Well, nothing new there.

In his room, he changed and sat on his bed. His phone lay in front of him, and he stared at it. He didn't want to admit it earlier, but he knew Tessa was right. But it had only been a few months, and everything was still raw. He loved Alec, and he still does. He had been in a few relationships before Alec, but he never loved someone like he loves the younger teen. It wasn't just some high school lust. And he knew Alec hadn't move on either.

After Alec broke up with him, Magnus spent weeks stalking Alec through Facebook and Instagram since the latter wouldn't answer his calls, not that Alec updated much. In fact, Alec's Facebook relationship status was still "in a relationship". That gave Magnus hope, and he continued to stalk Alec's social medias updates until Tessa, Will, and Jem held an intervention. He wasn't allowed to obsessively refresh Alec's Instagram account page or Facebook page, with hopes that Alec posted something regarding the two of them.

Once he stopped stalking Alec's social medias, his mind started to process what happened, and his hopes wither. Then, there was only sadness and confusion, which turned to anger, and then sadness once more. He focused all of his free time on the competition. If it weren't for his friends, he would have stayed cooped up in his apartment, the studio in the fashion design building, where he worked on his designs, and classes.

He took his phone, and fiddled with it for a moment. He dialled Alec's number from memory, but his thumb hovered over the call button on his iPhone, but he hesitated for a few moments. He pressed call, but after the first ring, his swiped his finger across the screen, ending the call. He threw his phone back on the bed, and sighed. This was going to be a long one-week.

* * *

"You jerk!"

Magnus groaned at the loud voice because of the hangover he had from drinking almost the entire bottle of his father's scotch last night. He knew he shouldn't drink hard liquor—he didn't even like scotch—but they didn't have any beers and Magnus really felt like getting himself drunk last night.

"Not too loud, Clarissa, and don't open the curtains," he hissed as soon as bright light shone into the room.

Clary ignored him. "You've been here for three days, and you haven't even come over to visit me!"

"It's too early for this," Magnus said, pulling his comforter over his head.

"It's already late in the afternoon."

Magnus groaned again, and when Clary sat at the foot of his bed, he knew he had to wake up. Clary was too stubborn to budge. "Why are you here, Clary?"

"To check up on you. It wouldn't do for you to waste away in this lonely house when you're going to be leaving for Paris soon."

"You are very nosy and annoying, biscuit."

Clary laughed. "Go and take a shower. You stink. We're going out for lunch. I'm not taking no as an answer."

Magnus didn't take long in the shower, and he got ready in record time. He still spiked his hair up, but he didn't bother with makeup. Clary was surprised, but she didn't ask, and he was grateful for that. They ended up going to a diner in their neighbourhood. That way, the chances of bumping into Alec was lower.

"Jace and I are going out on a double date with Simon and Izzy later this evening, and Maryse, and Robert took Max and his friends to the beach. They won't be home until tomorrow morning."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Alec will be alone at home. That will be the perfect time for you to talk to him." She quickly added, "And don't tell me you don't want to meet him."

Magnus snorted. "It's not that simple, Clary."

"You know things aren't always so one-sided, Magnus. And you _know_ Alec. Do you really think he will do that if he didn't have any reasons? You know how much he loves you."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Clary. "You know something, don't you? You know why he broke up with me.

"I—" Clary didn't finish her sentence when she saw the person who had just entered the diner. "Oh god, what is he doing here?"

Curious, Magnus turned to see the person Clary was looking at. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Jace, Clary's boyfriend. Jace saw them, and the blonde smirked as he made his way towards them.

"Hey Clary." Jace's tone turned cold when he acknowledged Magnus. "Bane."

"What are you doing?" Clary hissed. "You knew I'm going to have lunch with Magnus here today, and you knew I told you specifically not to join us."

"Did you? I must have forgotten." Jace waved for at the waitress, and she came over to take his order. Unfortunately, she accidentally bumped hard into the table, and knocked over Clary's glass of cold water. The redhead grudgingly excused herself and went to the bathroom. But before that, she gave her boyfriend a glare, which told him to behave.

Jace only ordered water, and after the waitress left, he looked at Magnus with unreadable eyes. "Why did you come here, Magnus? You should've just stayed in the city."

For a few seconds, Magnus was taken aback. He knew they weren't really close friends, but the blonde has never shown him this much hostility before. "Excuse me?"

"You broke my brother's heart! With what he's going through, you have the nerve to break it off with him?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He must have told you, and you broke up with him; running away from your responsibilities."

"I think you've hit your head one too many times, Jace Herondale, because you clearly don't have your facts straight." Magnus was furious now. "I did _not_ break up with Alec. _He_ was the one who broke up with _me,"_ he hissed. "And what the hell are you talking about? What responsibilities have I ran away from?"

There was a look on Jace's face as realization dawned upon him. It would've been funny, and Magnus would've laughed if he weren't so angry and confused.

"You really didn't know?"

"I've said that."

" _Shit_ ," Jace cursed.

"What have you done?" Clary asked. She came back just in time to hear Jace curse.

"How was I supposed to know that Alec really was saying the truth, and wasn't just covering up for him," Jace gestured at Magnus's direction.

Clary did this hysterical shriek-growl thing that, again, Magnus would've laugh at if he weren't angry and confused. Clary continued, "It wasn't suppose to go like this. We were just supposed to steer him towards the right direction."

"It's not like I am in on your plans," Jace argued.

"I am right here," Magnus said, starting to get irritated.

"He was supposed to find out from Alec."

"I didn't tell him anything important."

As Magnus looked at the arguing couple, he had an epiphany moment. His eyes widened in shock, and the word 'shit' went through his mind, as well as other expletives. He stood up and his chair screeched, which caused Clary and Jace to stop arguing. "I-I have to go." He grabbed some money from his wallet, and dropped it on the table for his portion of food.

* * *

Alec was in the den room, reading. He was having a lazy summer. That, and also because it has air conditioning. They were experiencing a hot summer, too hot for Alec to leave the house in large sweaters or a coat. He felt naked going out in only shirts and shorts when his pregnant belly has finally popped. While most of the people in the small town weren't narrow-minded anymore, but there were still a few who gave him the stink eyes for being a pregnant, unmarried teenager.

He has finally reached the 27 weeks mark, although his baby bump wasn't as big as a woman's baby bump. He was a bit worried at first, but his obstetrician, Doctor Penhallow said it was normal because it was his first pregnancy, and his a male carrier, so his uterus was further back.

Alec groaned when he heard the bell ringing. He had just found a comfortable sitting position, and now he has to get up again. He had been experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions since morning. The first time he felt it, he immediately called Dr. Penhallow, worried. His doctor assured him that it was normal after the 20 weeks mark. "I'm coming," he hollered when the doorbell persisted. His eyes widened when he saw the person standing in front of him.

"Alec," Magnus breathed out, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Magnus." Alec was surprised as well. He didn't know that Magnus was back in town.

Magnus was startled. Indeed he had his suspicions, back at the diner, but seeing Alec's very obvious pregnant belly with his own eyes was another matter. "You really are pregnant."

Instinctively, Alec hugged his front. He felt like hiding. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "Yes, I am."

'When?' Magnus wanted to ask but he didn't. Instead he asked the most important question to him at that time, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I—" Alec felt like slamming the door in Magnus's face, and run to his room until Magnus left. But he couldn't. Magnus has already found out, and it would be cruel of him if he didn't tell the older teen the truth now. He sighed. "Let's talk inside."

They went to the den to talk. Alec asked if Magnus wanted something to drink. Magnus declined.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alec?"

Alec bit his lower lip when he heard the hurt in Magnus's voice. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant with my child?" Magnus asked, his voice rising slightly. Alec flinched, so he apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice." He ran a hand over his face, before a laugh escaped his throat. "God, everything made sense now."

"Magnus, I—"

"Did you know, you have a very loyal brother," Magnus cut in. "I was eating lunch with Clary when he came and accused me of not taking responsibility. He didn't believe you when you told them how our relationship ended. He thought you were just covering up for me."

"I'm sorry."

Magnus shook his head. "Stop apologizing. Instead, tell me… Tell me why you decided to hide this from me. Tell me why you decided to break up with me. Tell me _why_ you decided to go through all this alone when I would've gladly be by your side, every step of the way."

"I know! I know you would be with me every step of the way. You would've dropped everything for me. I know that, which is why I couldn't tell you. How could I, when you have such a bright future ahead of you? How could I, when the opportunity to achieve your dream is right in front of your eyes? I love you too much to do that to you."

"You don't have the right to make decisions for me, Alexander!"

Alec took a deep breath, and exhaled before he looked directly at Magnus, who was sitting on the armchair across him. "I know that, Magnus Bane. But I will do it again if I—" he stopped mid-sentence because of one strong contraction, so strong that he had to bend down and hug his midsection.

Worried, Magnus immediately knelt in front of Alec. "Alexander, are you okay?"

"Just…Braxton Hicks," Alec answered between groan. Then, there was another awfully strong contraction. His felt his stomach tightening, then the pain in his back before it spread from the top of his stomach, and moved down. "Oh God," Alec shut his eyes, hands clenched into fists.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Magnus decided.

"No, it's okay. It'll pass."

"I don't care, Alec. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Alec knew there was no room for arguments when he heard the firm tone in Magnus's voice, so he agreed.

* * *

Half an hour has passed after Magnus and Alec arrived at the hospital. After filling in some forms, and had a basic check up and his blood taken for some test by a nurse, he and Magnus was finally taken into an examination room. Not long after that, Alec's obstetrician, Jia Penhallow, entered.

"Well," Dr. Penhallow, said, with her finger in Alec's cervix as she checked for dilation. "You're definitely 2 cm dilated. Fortunately, your water has not broken, and your contractions have stopped, but from now on, you'll be under complete bed rest. And I'm going to keep you here tonight for observation, just in case." She looked at Magnus, then back at Alec. "I see both of you made up."

Dr. Penhallow laughed at the look on both Magnus and Alec's face. "The Lightwood and Penhallow family are old friends _and_ we do live in the same neighbourhood, so Maryse and I talked."

Still flustered, Alec said, "I hope you didn't tell my mother confidential information."

Dr. Penhallow snorted. "What kind of doctor do you think I am?" Then, all of a sudden, she became serious once more. "Since you're here now, why don't we do another ultrasound?" After Alec nodded, she asked, "Would you like Magnus to be present?"

Alec turned to Magnus, and Magnus knew then that the ball was in his court now. "I…" Magnus cleared his throat, "I would love to."

After everything was set up, and Alec was prepped up, Magnus was in awe when he heard the steady and strong heartbeat, and saw the image on the machine. "It's a girl." He felt a lump in his throat, and tears welled up in his eyes. If he hadn't been so stupid, he thought. If he had return to Idris sooner, he would've had the chance to see their child grow inside Alec earlier. "Oh god, Alec. It's a girl." He was holding on to one of Alec's hands. Magnus was determined not to lose any more of these moments.

Alec gave Magnus a small smile. "Yes, it is."

"I'll give you two some time alone for a few minutes."

Magnus looked at the image on the screen for a few minutes longer before diverting his attention to Alec. "Alec, I— Right now, I'm not sure where we stand." There was a short pause before he continued, "But I still love you. I will always be in love with you, and I don't think I can stop. So please…I want to be in your life again, and in our baby's life. I want to be with you for the remainder of your pregnancy. Please."

Alec bit his lower lip, and he felt a lump forming in his throat. It was easier when Magnus didn't know. That way, he could make all the decisions, and no one could talk him out of it. But now that Magnus knew… He didn't know how to tell him.

"Alexander?"

"I'm sorry," Alec said, so softly that Magnus almost couldn't hear it. "Could you call Isabelle and tell her where I am? They'll be worried."

Magnus knew he was brushed off, although he didn't know why. Alec didn't seem angry with him, but Alec didn't seem happy either. In fact, he looked a little sad, as if he was the bearer of sad news. Magnus hesitated for a moment. "Are you…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Magnus."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Just… Please call Izzy for me?"

Dr. Penhallow chose that moment to re-enter the room. "That's a good idea. Besides, there are things that I need to discuss with Alec privately."

Magnus gave Alec a look before he sighed, and nodded at Dr. Penhallow. He knew when he was not wanted. Alec sighed in relief once Magnus left the room.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Alec shook his head. "We haven't officially got back together yet. I didn't know he came back for the summer. I—We haven't really talk about all this."

"Well, whatever you decide, please remember that you need to keep your stress level down," Dr. Penhallow said sternly.

"I know. I'll make sure to keep my stress level down."

* * *

By the time Alec returned to his room, his siblings were already there, and they brought Clary and Simon with them too. The nurse, who wheeled him into the room, helped him onto the bed and attached the drip to his arm. Isabelle kept fussing over him, and Jace was glaring at Magnus.

He sighed. Right now, he was having some mixed feelings. One part of him wanted to be alone with Magnus so that they could talk. At that moment, he felt so tired for keeping all the secrets to himself, and he just felt like telling Magnus everything. But another part of him, the cowardly part of him, was glad that his siblings were present in the room. He knew that Magnus wouldn't try to talk to him about the baby and what it meant for their relationship with his siblings around. He knew Magnus was most probably still angry and hurt about being in the dark regarding the pregnancy. He didn't want to think how Magnus would react once the older teen found out about his decision after the birth of the baby.

"Hey," Jace said, snapping Alec out of his thought. The nurse was no longer in the room, and at the other end of the room, an angry Isabelle was giving Magnus the third degree, while Clary and Simon tried to calm his sister down.

"Should we save Magnus from Isabelle?"

"Nah." A few seconds passed before Jace turned to look at Alec, a guilty expression on his face.

"What?"

"It was my fault that Magnus found out you're pregnant. I'm sorry."

"I think he would've found out regardless," Alec told his adopted brother, although his insides felt like it was tied in knots. "There's no way I could hide this from him when we're in the same town. Besides, people in this town gossip."

"Still," Jace shrugged, "I'm sorry."

Alec didn't say anything; instead he reached for his brother's hand, and squeezed it. _It's not your fault_ was the silent message.

"We should return to your house, and pack Alec's stuff," Clary said, her voice loud and clear. "And let Magnus and Alec talk."

"What?" Alec immediately turned his attention to the redhead. Clary gave him a look, and somehow, he knew the redhead had something planned. His friends were really meddlesome. "What are you up to, Clary?"

Clary ignored Alec's question. Instead, she went to his bedside, and gave him a peck on his cheek. "Please talk to him. He really loves you, Alec, and you deserve to be happy," she whispered before pulling away. She pulled Jace towards the doorway despite her boyfriend's protest.

"We'll be back with your stuff soon, brothermine," Isabelle said, as she followed Clary out. The redhead was glad that Isabelle wasn't being as difficult as Jace.

Simon waved at Alec and Magnus before following the others out.

"So…" Magnus cleared his throat. "Clary wasn't being as subtle as she thought she was."

Alec snorted. "That's an understatement." The silence between them made his dread returned. He opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus beat him to it.

"Uh, just to clarify, you're almost seven months pregnant, aren't you?"

Alec nodded. "Yes."

"So it _was_ at the party then," Magnus said, mostly to himself. After a short pause, he asked, "What is going to happen now, Alec?" Magnus wrung his hands together. "I don't know what else to say to convince you that I'm not going anywhere; that I won't ruin my future even if I choose you. "

Alec decided to rip off the metaphorical band-aid quickly, because at least it would hurt less that way. Or so people said. "I'm not going to keep this baby after she's born, Magnus." Alec curled up on the bed, his back towards Magnus so that he didn't have to see the look on Magnus's face as the older teen registered what he just said. He waited for Magnus's reaction, feeling his heart thumping hard in his chest.

"I… I think I need to get some air."

Alec didn't realize he was holding his breath until he heard the click when the door closed. He also didn't realize he was crying until he felt his cheeks wet with tears, and the ugly sob escaped his throat. Suddenly, everything was so painful, and the hurt he thought he has kept locked away was unleashed.

* * *

Magnus sat in his car, forehead pressed on the steering wheel. He shouldn't have left, he knew that, not after he told Alec he won't be going anyway; but he couldn't stay—he didn't know what to say if he stayed. How could Alec come to that decision? The baby was their flesh and blood; she was theirs. Both their family were very well off, they have the money. How could he decide to give her away?

' _He's still so young,'_ his brain supplied, ' _you both are.'_

He banged his head against the steering wheel once, twice…before muttering, "Damn it!" He needed to clear his head, so he decided to go to a person who was not involved in this whole situation.

By the time he arrived at the Downworlder, the tavern owned by his 22 year-old childhood friend, Ragnor Fell, it was only a quarter to seven. It was still so early, there were only two patrons there, sitting at the bar. Helen Blackthorn was their bartender. Raphael Santiago, another friend of theirs who also worked with Raphael, was setting up the stage. It was Jazz night. Ragnor was at the bar, cleaning some of the glassware.

Magnus went to the bar and sat in front of Ragnor. The older man took one look at him, raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, you look like shit."

"I feel like shit too."

"What happened?"

"Alec's pregnant."

"Ah," Ragnor said, now understanding Magnus's troubles.

"You knew he was pregnant, didn't you?" There was no accusation in his voice, just resignation.

Ragnor nodded. "Of course I did. I think everyone who knew Alec knew. Idris is not really a big town. People gossip." He took a bottle of beer from the shelf behind him and pushed it in front of Magnus. "Here, have some. It's on the house."

"Thanks," Magnus muttered, drinking a quarter of the beer in one gulp. The burn in his throat cleared his head albeit a little. "Alec is going to give the baby away for adoption."

"It _is_ hisdecision."

"But I'm the father. Don't I have a say in all this?" He took another swig of his beer.

"Then fight for it."

"But—"

"If you came here to whine, Magnus Bane, then you've come to the wrong place. The way I see it, you have two choices. One, fight for your right, and convince Alexander that the three of you can have a future together. Or two, sign away your parental rights, and allow your child to be adopted."

Magnus glared at his childhood friend, and Ragnor glared back. It lasted for a few seconds before he broke contact and took a large swig of his beer. He knew that what Ragnor said was right. Besides, wasn't this the reason why he went to Ragnor in the first place? Ragnor, with his no-bullshit tone and no nonsense-attitude, always saw things objectively.

Magnus ran a hand down his face. "It's not that simple."

"Of course it isn't."

"You're not helpful."

"If that's what you want, you would've gone to Tessa, or Catarina," Ragnor said, while cleaning the glassware in front of him. "You came to me because you knew you need someone to open your eyes. Go and talk to him like an adult, Bane. Because if you can't, then Alec's decision to give the baby up for adoption might be the right decision after all." Then, for a few seconds, he gave Magnus a sympathetic look. "Just remember, Magnus, that both of you are still so young."

Magnus didn't say anything. He knew Ragnor was right, that everything he said was true. But it didn't make him feel better, because that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Magnus finished his beer, and maybe he set the empty beer bottle down on the wooden counter top a little too hard but he didn't particularly care right now. "Thanks for the beer," he said as he stood up. As he walked out the door, he gave Raphael a nod when the Mexican gave him a pointed look.

Magnus just drove and drove aimlessly, and after an hour, he realized that he has arrived at Greenwich. He was aware that he has received a few missed calls from Clary, and even one from Isabelle, but he ignored it. He stopped at a diner for dinner, and there he contemplated everything.

* * *

Alec was surprised to see that it was his parents that came to pick him up from the hospital that morning. His mother met him in his room while his dad dealt with the discharge form. His mother gave him a hug before sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Izzy told me that Magnus is back in town."

"Izzy has a big mouth."

"Jia said Magnus brought you to the hospital."

Alec groaned, " _Mom."_

Maryse chuckled. "Sorry." After she sobered up, she placed a hand on Alec's. "I was so worried when Izzy told me you were in the hospital."

"Sorry for worrying you."

"I've never seen your father drove so fast. I think, if the children weren't in the car with us, he would've speed off, not caring about breaking traffic lights and speed limits."

Alec laughed, but stopped and his eyes widened when he saw the look on his mother's face; she wasn't joking. After a short pause, he asked, "Do you think I made the right decision, not telling Magnus that I'm pregnant with his child?"

Maryse sighed. She wrapped her arm around Alec's shoulder. "In this case, I think it's not about right or wrong, but doing what's best for yourself, your partner, and the baby." She kissed the crown of his head, and stood up when the nurse came in with the wheelchair.

The drive home was silent. He was glad that his parents didn't ask anything about him and Magnus. Upon arriving to their home, he was mortified when his father asked if he needed to be carried inside. His mother rolled his eyes and told Robert that just because Alec's under complete bed rest, didn't mean he was not allowed to walk the short distance into the house.

He was relieved to find out that Jace and Isabelle went out on a breakfast date with Clary and Simon respectively. That meant he won't be "interrogated" yet. Max was in the den, playing video games, so he joined his younger brother after taking a bath to soothe his aching back.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his mother shook him awake. "Alec, there's some trouble at the office, so I have to go in after all. Will you be okay with Max?"

"Sure," Alec said, sitting up properly on the couch.

"Thank you." Maryse pecked him on the forehead before saying, "Max has already eaten lunch. Yours is in the oven, just reheat it for a few minutes whenever you feel like eating. I made lasagne."

"Don't worry, mom. I know what to do."

Maryse nodded at him before walking out of the room. He heard her saying goodbye to Max, who was in the kitchen, before he heard the sound of the front door closing. Not long after that, Max came in holding a glass of orange juice and a bottle of mineral water.

"I thought you might be thirsty." Max placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Thanks." Alec patted the empty seat beside him. "Want to watch some movies together?"

Eagerly, Max nodded and carefully sat down next to Alec. The older Lightwood wrapped a hand around his brother as he turned on the television. They cuddled together as they watched reruns of some Mission Impossible movies. It was almost two in the afternoon when they heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," Max said before Alec could even move.

Alec nodded. "Make sure to ask who it was first."

He heard the door opened and closed, and then nothing. After a few minutes, he called out, "Max, who is it? Are you okay?" When there was no reply from his brother, he was about to go and check it. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Magnus standing at the doorway of the den. He slumped back into his seat. "Magnus…"

"Max went to the kitchen to give us some privacy."

"What are you doing here?"

Magnus hesitated at first before taking one step into the room. "I'm sorry for running out on you last night."

"Mag—"

"No," Magnus cut in. "Let me speak." After Alec nodded, Magnus let out a shaky breath. "I've thought about things last night, and I realized how unfair I was. I was so upset at the thought that other people will raise our child, and I forgot… I forgot that we are barely an adult." Then, another step forward. "I still want to be by your side, until the end, if you will still have me."

A few seconds passed in silence before Alec nodded and said softly, "Come here."

That was all Magnus needed before he knelt in front of Alec, his head on Alec's lap. "I'm so sorry," his voice breaking slightly because of the lump in his throat.

"I'm the one who should apologize," Alec told Magnus. He stroke Magnus's hair with one hand, and he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "I took you choices from you, and that was unfair. Because of that, you've missed out on a lot of things."

Magnus raised his head. "I'm here now."

"Yes, you are," Alec smiled. "And I still love you too, Magnus." He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Magnus's mouth. "I won't—I'm not going to change my mind about the adoption. The baby deserves the best, and I don't think we can give her the attention she deserves when we will both be so busy with college. But still, I want to get back together if you still want me too."

Magnus answered Alec with a long, passionate kiss. When Alec pulled back with a wince, his face morphed from happy to worried. "What's wrong?"

Alec managed a smile and shook his head. Then, he took Magnus's hand and guided it to the side of his stomach. There was nothing at first, and then, a kick.

Magnus's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He turned to look at Alec. "This… This is—"

Alec laughed, and nodded. "Yes, that's our baby."

They stayed that way for a few minutes, before Magnus moved and sat on the couch with Alec. He took Alec in his embrace, and they sat there with Alec's back pressed against his chest. At one point, Max reappeared and informed Alec that he would be reading comics in his room. Alec knew that his brother wanted to give him and Magnus a chance to talk without interruption or worries that they would be overheard. His younger brother was too smart for his age.

* * *

Magnus sat at the edge of Alec's bed, his arms around his boyfriend as Alec held their newborn daughter. Alec was tired, his hair plastered to his head because of sweat, but Magnus had never seen Alec so beautiful. The younger teen was looking at their baby with a smile; his right pinkie finger was gripped in the baby's fist.

It has been nine weeks since Magnus found out about Alec's pregnancy and got back together with Alec. He decided not to do his internship that year, but the person in charge of the internship at the fashion house assured him that he would be able to do the internship in winter, which appeased Alec slightly. True to his words, he spent the whole summer by Alec's side, only leaving his boyfriend when his friends dragged him away.

Alec went into labour again in his 36 weeks, and this time, they couldn't stop it because his water has broken. It was the longest ten hours in Magnus's life, but in the end, both Alec and the baby were healthy, even if the baby was slightly smaller than average.

"She's so beautiful," Alec breathed out, eyes never leaving the baby. "Is it—Is it selfish of me for having cold feet right now?" His voice broke.

"Alec," Magnus hugged his boyfriend closer carefully. "I want to keep her too," he whispered softly. "But you were right, back then… You were right. She deserves better. We can give her all the love we have—I know we will never lack those. But we can't give her the attention and time she deserves unless one of us sacrificed a year off college, but I can't do that and I can't ask you to do that."

Alec's shoulder shook, and Magnus knew that his boyfriend was crying. He tried his best to soothe Alec. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to take the baby to the incubator in the NICU. When she asked what they'd name the baby, they froze and Magnus answered that it was still undecided. The truth was that they had decided to leave naming the baby to the couple that would be adopting her. That way, they wouldn't be so attached, not that it really mattered. They were already attached from the moment they saw her.

When Alec had fallen asleep from exhaustion, Clary and Tessa managed to convince him to return home for a few hours; take a shower, eat and rest. He had been at the hospital for more than ten hours, never leaving Alec's side throughout the whole ordeal. Knowing he couldn't win when Clary and Tessa joint forces, he agreed with a sigh. Will was the one who gave him a lift home since he was heading out anyways.

Magnus bumped into the Cartwright couple in the evening, when he went to visit Alec and their baby. He was just outside the NICU when he saw them inside, holding the baby in their arms. Something inside him clenched, but he knew this was necessary. He wanted to walk away, but the couple saw him. He didn't have a choice but to meet them inside.

Mrs. Cartwright immediately gushed about the baby upon seeing him; about how beautiful she was, about how thankful they were to be able to adopt her, about how they would love her and give her all the attention she deserved. Magnus felt something ugly inside him stirred. He wasn't sure if it was annoyance or jealousy, or maybe a bit of both. But Mr. Cartwright probably noticed, and he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, promptly shutting her up.

"We heard from Alec that both of you decided not to name her," Mr. Cartwright said. They went to visit Alec before going to the NICU.

"Yeah," Magnus replied, trying to push away the negative feeling inside of him.

Mrs. Cartwright looked up at her husband, nodded, and turned her gaze to Magnus. "We've decided to name her Alexandra."

Magnus was surprised. "You… Why?"

"So that she will have a link to her biological parents," Mrs. Cartwright answered. "We want her to grow up knowing who her biological parents are. We knew the only reason both of you gave her up is because both of you believe that it was the best for her, and not because of the lack of love. Being able to adopt her was a blessing to us, and we will forever be grateful to both of you."

Magnus was silent for a few seconds, processing every word that was said. For the last few hours since Alec went into labour, he tried to be strong…tried to keep it together for Alec. Now, overwhelmed with emotions, he could feel his mask broke, and he cried.

Mr. Cartwright, who was in his late-thirties, walked towards Magnus, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The couple knew that there were no words they could say to comfort the teen. So they stood there with him until he calmed down.

* * *

The night before Alec was discharged from the hospital, he went to the NICU. Magnus had been sleeping at the NICU every night just so he could have more time with their baby, and Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit envious. He took the opportunity when Magnus went out to have dinner to talk to their baby alone. The baby would also be discharged from the hospital tomorrow, after two nights in the NICU, and she would be leaving with Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright.

Alec carefully scooped up the baby into his arms. Alexandra, they had named her. "That's a handful, isn't it, baby? I'm going to call you Lexi… my little Lexi," he whispered. She was wide-awake and was looking straight at him, waving her arms around. He swallowed, but the lump that formed in his throat on his was to the NICU would not disappear. He said he wouldn't cry but he couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you, but I hope you'll understand when you're older."

Alec sat on the couch by the wall as he nursed her. Some people born with the carrier gene could produce milk, and some couldn't. At first, Alec didn't want to nurse Lexi, afraid that she wouldn't want to drink formula milk when the Cartwright couple took her home. But Dr. Penhallow told him that it would be better to feed her breast milk, at least for a few days, because for a preemie, breast milk would be more beneficial since it was richer with proteins.

Alec hummed for Lexi as he thought back about earlier that evening. After the Cartwright couple visited Lexi, they went to see how he was doing. They made small talks for a few minutes before Mrs. Cartwright said:

"You and Magnus can come down to Atlanta anytime for a visit. We wouldn't mind if you want an active role in her life."

Alec shook his head. "I—I don't know… I don't think it's a good idea." It would be too hard, Alec thought, to see Lexi and then leave without her, again.

Mrs. Cartwright placed hand on his hand. "Just think about it, okay?"

Alec could only nod, although he probably wouldn't take the couple up on that offer.

It was almost two hours later when Magnus finally joined him. He sat on the empty seat next to his boyfriend. "I couldn't find you in your room, but the nurse said you've been here since a quarter past seven."

"I just want to spend every second with her." It had been an hour since Lexi fell asleep. Alec looked at her with a small smile on his face, his index finger in her grip. "I don't want tomorrow to come," he admitted.

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec. "I don't want tomorrow to come either. I don't think I'm ready for them to take her away."

Alec's breath hitched, and he leaned in against Magnus's chest. "I tried… I tried not to get attached, but I love her so much already."

"We'll see her again," Magnus whispered. "Someday."

The couple sat there together, with Lexi still in Alec's arms. They sat there for a few more hours, not wanting to loose what little time they have left with her. Tomorrow, they would watch her leave with the Cartwright couple. Tomorrow, she would legally be Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright's daughter. But for now, she was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've written. 15 420 words. Anyways, I hoped everyone enjoyed that. Please leave a comment :) Thank you for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A - Archery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596369) by [AlisonSilverstorm99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99)




End file.
